Love, Pain, & the Whole Crazy Thing
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: What if there was something very different about the Sixth Season? LL. Warning! Some M-ish scenes.
1. Oh, What a Night

**Love, Pain & the Whole Crazy Thing: **

_Chapter One:_

_Diner…_

_"Say it, just say it. You wanna say it, so say it." _

"What?" Luke asked, stopping mid rant, wanting to know why Lorelai was just sitting there, staring at him.

She took in a quick breath. "Luke, will you marry me?" _"Oh God," _she thought._ "What have I done?"_ Lorelai mentally panicked, trying not to let it show through the surface.

Luke's confusion just grew more at words that left her mouth. He thought maybe he was hallucinating.

_"Oh no."_ Lorelai closed her eyes for the quickest second, trying to prepare herself for the let down._ "You opened your big mouth. There's no getting outta this!"_ She nodded at the thought, then brought her eyes, which still held a little bit of hope, back to Luke.

"Luke, will you-"

"Yes." He nodded quickly, not even giving her chance to finish_. "So maybe I'm not crazy... or maybe I am for saying yes..."_

Lorelai looked at him, her eyes almost questioning his words, like they were so unfamiliar. Which they were, she's never done this before. "Well you don't have to answer so-"

His shook his head vehemently, stopping her. "Yes."

"Well you can take a minute to-"

"No." Luke grinned.

And the fear was gone, just like that.

_"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God."_ Her excitement was reaching epic proportions_. "He said yes."_ Lorelai's smile growing so wide, that it reached up to light her eyes.

"So what... now?" She asked, unsure of the protocol that was supposed to follow the asking of the big question and the answering of the big question.

"I don't-" Luke began to shake his head, when suddenly he just turned around, leaving a very confused Lorelai who watched with curious eyes as he ran past the curtain. She heard his boots trudging quickly up the stairs as he went.

Before Lorelai realized, before she even had time to think anything about what was going on, Luke was running down the stairs just as fast, if not faster, then just ten seconds ago.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw a little black box in his hand.

"It was my mother's." Luke explained as he walked towards her, his fingers working to open the box and take the engagement ring out.

Lorelai remind speechless, watching as Luke gently took her left hand and slid the ring slowly up her finger. As soon as it was in place, she brought her hand up, admiring the piece of jewelry that was hers now.

"It's beautiful." She said in just above a whisper, her eyes welling up with water. "Well this makes it official, huh?" She laughed, blinking away the happy tears.

Luke nodded, his mind still trying to wrap itself around the situation.

"Married. We're getting married." Lorelai awed, testing out the words. "You and me." Her smile growing bigger, if that were possible, as she brought her watery gaze up to her fiancé. "Luke, table-for-one, Danes, and Lorelai, I'm- sorry-can-I-get-an-industrial-forklift-for-all-my-emotional-baggage, Gilmore, are getting married."

"I love you." Luke blurted out, his emotions running so high, that they took over. The words left his mouth before he could even think about stopping himself. Those three very simple, but extremely important words, that he's been feeling for so long, that were just never said. Until now.

"I love you too." Lorelai smiled, without needing to give it a second thought. _"See, that wasn't so hard."_ Her conscious pointed out. She's wanted to say that to him for a while. It scared her at first, when she realized she was feeling love for him, at least feeling what she thought was love. It didn't take long after they started dating, for it to happen. They were friends first, and she loved him as a best friend for so long, and she figured that was why the transition didn't take long. They knew each other for a really long time, it was just all so natural.

"We should celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah, do something to commemorate the moment." Lorelai explained. "I mean we're getting married, Luke. Married." She emphasized, grinning through the words as she said them

"We could toast?" He offered lamely.

"Toast! Yes! Toast! Good!" Lorelai smiled. "What'll we toast with?"

Luke quickly turned around, searching for something, anything that they could drink.

"I mean I know you don't have champagne, but maybe some wine or beer, or something?" She questioned, standing up as well, to help with the hunt, taking the shelves behind the counter, while Luke was in the kitchen.

He came out a moment later, holding his arms out in defeat. "Nothing! I've got nothing!"

"No." Lorelai's face fell. "You must have something!" She insisted, not ready to give up.

"All I got is grape fruit juice and Worcestershire sauce."

"Neither sounds very festive."

"I could cut it up with some festive ketchup."

"No, we need something sparkly." Lorelai argued, her eyes darting across the room, going back and forth as her mind worked up a plan.

"Come on," she said a second later, her smile back, taking over her face as she took Luke's hand, trying to pull him to the door.

"Huh?" Luke asked, very confused. "Where are we going?"

"To Funky town." Lorelai's focus staring straight ahead as she reached for the door, but before her hand could make it there, Luke stopped her.

"What? Did you change your mind?" She asked anxiously. "Oh, how did I screw it up so fast? Was the Funky town thing too quippy, 'cause I thought you liked that about me, but-"

Luke shook his head. "No, the Funky town thing was fine, I just-" He sighed, trying to take a minute for her to think about what they were doing. "Are you sure you want to celebrate now? I mean, a minute ago, when you came in here-" His arms gesturing towards the table she had been sitting at.

"I just want to be happy right now." She interrupted him. "Okay?"

Luke nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now, come on!" Lorelai cheered, gripping his hand tight in hers as they ventured off into the street.

_Later... Luke's Apartment..._

Luckily for the newly engaged couple, they were able to find something to toast with—it took a little arm twisting to get Taylor to open up shop so they could buy it, but they found some Zima, and celebrated by buying a case of it, then going off to the Gazebo to drink, despite Luke's protests that it was chick beer.

The setting was perfect; a full moon hanging up high in the sky, millions of stars gathered around it, working hard to contribute some light in the darkness. Of course the moon out shined them, but that didn't stop those poor little stars from working hard to do their part.

They were alone, in the Gazebo, a place that held many memories for them. Some from when they were friends, while other times where just like this, when they were so much more than just friends

They each had a drink in their hand, glasses poised high in the air and the moment after they toasted, they each took a sip. And like tradition follows, as soon as that first drink was taken, Luke pulled Lorelai close, using his arm to hold her tight while his other hand held his drink. He kissed her, hard, neither holding anything back. And with that, they were officially engaged to be married.

Things got heated pretty quickly and after spending barely two minutes in that Gazebo, they were heading off to his apartment.

They took things slow, wanting to make it last. Their lips barely parted, not wanting to lose any contact, not even for a second. They undressed each other carefully, working hard to fight the urge to just rip the others clothes off and have at it. This night was more important, they both knew that. Every touch was felt, every word was heard, and every kiss sent that jolt of electricity through them. All jokes were set aside for the time being. Lorelai, who was normally ready with a witty comeback at a moment's notice, didn't have anything sarcastic or funny to say. What she did say though, what they both said many times, was, "I love you."

It was different than every other time, better than the countless nights that were just like this, but not quite the same. They would say it was even better than the first time. They never just had sex, it was always so much more than that, but they both knew that they couldn't replicate what they did; they would never be able to come close to having the same experience. This would be a one of a kind night. Too many firsts, too many important things happened, for it not to be so unique.

Now they were lying tangled up. Basking in the after glow. Just holding each other, not even wanting to let go.

"You gave me your mother's ring." Lorelai awed in just above a whisper, a smile on her face as she looked up a Luke.

He nodded, tightening his hold on her body, pulling her closer to his.

She sighed contently, laying her head back on his chest as she looked at the ring.

"When did she give it you?" Lorelai asked after letting a moment of silence pass. "Or did your dad?" She asked.

"My dad." Luke confirmed. "After my mom died, he actually put it on a chain and wore it around his neck. He refused to let it out of his site, and then before he died…well he knew he was sick for a while, so I guess when he knew he was getting close, that's when he gave it to me. He told me where the box was and he said to keep it. To use it when I was ready to get married. He didn't say if or anything, he said when. Guess he was that sure I would." Luke laughed.

Lorelai looked up to give him a smile, and Luke kissed her forehead.

"I wish I could have met your parents."

"They would have liked you." Luke smiled down at her. "A lot."

Lorelai nodded, looking down to twist the ring a little, watching the diamond with interest. She could tell, by the look of the ring, that his mom was a good person. She was important. She meant a lot to Luke's dad. The ring, it wasn't too flashy, or over the top. It had a single diamond in the middle, Lorelai guessed to be about two karats. It was a simple, classic look and she knew that Luke's dad must have worked hard to get it. He didn't just shell out a ton of money, and buy the biggest most expensive ring that the store had. He probably searched for a while, looking for the right one; one he knew his fiancé would love, and then he purchased it, buying something that he knew she would appreciate and want. That was what was important.

"You're the first one, you know." Lorelai said, keeping her eyes on the ring.

"First of what?"

"You're the only man I've ever said, I love you, too."

"Really?" Luke asked, surprised that he was. "You never said it anyone else?"

"No," she shook her head. "No one. Not Max, not Jason, not Christopher…no one."

Luke nodded, smiling at the thought. "So that's why you didn't marry Max?"

She nodded. "That's why."

"Good." He said, almost gloating.

"Thought you'd be glad to hear it." She looked up at him, showing him her smile. "I know you can't say the same to me though. I know you loved someone else."

Luke sighed. He did. Only one other person.

"Rachel." She stated, not a hint of questioning in her voice.

"Yeah." He said, avoiding her gaze.

"Luke, it's okay. I know you were close with her. I know you really cared about her. It's okay." She assured him.

"I don't love her anymore." He said firmly. "I haven't for a while."

"I know." She smiled. "And that's why it's okay."

"You know, she left because of you." Luke said, hoping telling her this would help balance things out.

"What?"

"When she left. You remember that night; I came over to get my tool box? And you were going to go out with Max?" She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well I was gonna tell you, you know, but then he came, and.."

"Oh, Luke." Lorelai winced.

"She told me not to wait too long... guess I blew that, huh?" He laughed.

"Doesn't matter, I got you and she didn't." Lorelai gloated, looking up at him with a grin across her face.

"Yup." He nodded, letting their gazes hold for a moment and not able to resits her smile, he leaned forward, kissing her closed lips and on instinct, she closed her eyes, humming with satisfaction against his mouth.

"No, more." She argued, pouting when Luke pulled away.

Luke grinned, quickly pecking her lips, then pulling back to find her mouth hanging open.

"If I keep kissing you, that will lead to other things, and I'm not sure my heart could take doing the other things, again." He explained, smiling at her.

"Well I do have quite an affect on men." Lorelai reasoned. "We wouldn't want your poor heart to give out." She grinned, putting her left hand over his chest, smiling when she felt his heart beating. Luke couldn't help the proud smile when he saw her ring. "But we should do this again tomorrow night. We should drink Zima and have sex every single night."

"Okay." Luke laughed, watching as Lorelai suddenly yawned. "Tired?" He asked.

"You wore me out." She smiled lazily.

"Go to sleep." He urged gently.

"Good idea." She nodded, closing her eyes as she buried her head in his chest. "Good night, babe."

"Night." Luke said, running his hand over her exposed back.

There was a minute of silence. The room was quiet and just when Luke was ready to join her, close his eyes and get some rest, a thought popped into his head. He realized he needed to clarify something.

"So when I said, 'what about the kids,' I didn't mean, 'what about our kids.' I mean, yes, obviously, what about our kids? But I didn't mean we had to have any kids. 'Cause we don't. But—we can, I just didn't want you to think that I was laying down some kind of mandate. I mean, kids. It's plural, so it sounds like a lot. But we can just have one kid, one's fine, or more if you want more, or we don't have to have any kids. We could just get a plant." He ranted.

"What?" Lorelai asked, barely awake as she kept her eyes closed.

"Nothing." Luke shook his head.

"Okay." Lorelai sighed.

"I bought a house, Twickham house. I bought it for us. I don't have it anymore. I could probably get it back, but I just thought you should know. I bought it. For the kids, that we don't have to have. It's a big house, and we don't have to fill it up with kids, you know? We could, we could get furniture. Go shopping for a couch, or get some end tables." He finished, sighing. "I hate shopping for furniture. For me, kids seem easier."

"I love shopping."

"Go to sleep." Luke shook his head, knowing they could talk tomorrow.

"Mmkay."

"Is this really happening?" He asked, wanting to make sure it was real.

Lorelai opened her eyes. "Yes. It's really happening." She confirmed.

Luke smiled, smoothing her hair back and just as Lorelai was about to close her eyes, her body sprung up.

"You bought a house without telling me?" She asked, her mind just registering what he said.

"What?"

"A house? I mean, a house is huge!"

"Yeah, I know, that's why I told you." He pointed out.

"A house full of kids?" She asked.

"No, a plant, don't forget the plant."

"Please don't do that, okay? Or any other address of life changing decisions? Please include me in!" She exclaimed

"I will. I am. I'm sorry. I won't- I will." He nodded.

Lorelai eyed him carefully for moment, watching him as she slowly went back down. . "Okay."

"Sorry." He apologized once she was settled.

"Kids would be good." She smiled.

Luke grinned, wrapping both eyes around her, and then closing his eyes.

_..To Be Continued.._

_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	2. A Smile's Worth A Thousand Words

**Love, Pain, & the Whole Crazy Thing:**

**Chapter Two: A Smile's Worth A Thousand Words**

**Chapter Two...**

Carefully, Luke twisted the knob to the front door, then ever so slowly, he pushed it open.

The house was dark as he crept though the foyer, though he stopped first to kick his boots off, he then immediately took off for the living room, using the glow of the television to navigate.

Once he reached his destination, Luke leaned over the couch. A smile took his lips at the site of Lorelai and Rory fast asleep. Lorelai's outstretched legs ending on the coffee table to allow Rory's head to rest on her lap.

Earlier, just a few hours ago, Lorelai had come barreling through his dinner, beyond thrilled as she announced that Rory was back. He hadn't seen her smile so genuinely since that night, many moons ago, when she proposed to him. He was so glad to finally get to see the smile reach her eyes again, her upturned lips practically taking over her entire face as she ran around the room, barely stopping two seconds to kiss him. And then she was out the door, her fading voice calling for him to pack and wake her up if she fell asleep, no matter what time it was. Luke nodded at her request, but hoped that he wouldn't have to be faced with the choice.

Luke had wanted to close up the diner early so he could pack and then leave to see Lorelai and Rory, but of course Kirk was there; the only one there, taking up the same stool that he did every night. The man was as determined as ever, claiming that Luke always closed up at nine every night, and that isn't fair that just because he owns the place, he could change that time whenever he wanted. Kirk went on and on, almost on the verge of tears, saying that he had no where else go to. Lorelai's voice rang through Luke's head and he felt a tad guilty, so he let Kirk stay until nine. Then finally, after what felt like forever, the guy left, and the very second that door closed, Luke started on the cleaning, which didn't take too much time. And knowing that his bread guy was coming at ten, he used the remaining time to pay some bills.

The delivery was fairly quick and then, by the time he got his apartment all packed and done, it was close to midnight.

Now, standing over the couch, he was torn. He wanted to wake Lorelai, get the full story, sleep beside her in their bed, but at the same time, not only was it late, but he didn't want to disrupt the mother- daughter time her and Rory were having. The two had been apart for months, and he wanted them to have this time together.

With a deciding thought, Luke rounded the couch to snatch the remote from the coffee table. His fingers found the volume button and muted the television. Then he turned around to put the remote back and his eyes then focused on his sleeping fiance. She was a light sleeper, very different from himself, who, when out, was dead to the world. So with that in mind, he carefully reached his open palm to cup Lorelai's cheek. He couldn't help but stare, the smile on his lips widening with thoughts of tomorrow. Tomorrow he would get to see the smile reach her eyes again.

Luke dropped a gentle kiss to her forehead, then he turned to go upstairs for the night. Tomorrow would be a good day.

_Morning..._

"Ow! Damn it!" Luke cursed when something fell from the box he was carrying an landed on his foot.

Lorelai's body jumped at the sound of glass breaking.

Rory's tired eyes snapped opened and they squinted as she leaned her body up to look around. "What was that?" Her groggy voice asked.

"I don't know," Lorelai's morning voice answered as she turned her head to look for the source of the noise. When she saw the front door wide open, her eye brows cocked . "Luke?!" She immediately called, her voice on the rise of panic.

"Yeah?!" He called back from the porch, where he sat picking up the broken pieces of glass.

"Are you okay!?" She yelled back.

"I'm fine!" He answered shortly.

Lorelai let out a relieved breath as a tired smile appeared on her lips. She turned to look at Rory who was stretching her arms up high, trying to wake up. "I'm gonna go see what he's doing." Lorelai yawned. "I'll be back."

"I'll be here." Rory sighed as she let her body fall against the couch.

Lorelai nodded, leaning over to kiss her daughter's cheek before going outside.

Her eyes squinted in response to the early morning rays and she looked down, putting her hand over her eyes and when she did, she found Luke sitting on the last stair, his hands picking up stray pieces of glass.

"Hey." Her still sleepy voice croaked.

Luke's head jerked up to find Lorelai standing over him, her free hand pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Hey." He smiled.

"I thought I had dibs on being the klutz." She teased, jerking her chin to the now broken lamp, whose pieces were crowding the floor of her porch.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I tripped and the stupid thing fell." He grumbled as he turned his attention back to the task in front of him. "Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay, your coffee inventory will pay later." She grinned, her knees bending to the floor so she could help.

Luke shook his head, but couldn't help his lips from turning to a grin.

There was a moment of silence, at which both adults took to busy themselves with cleaning up the mess in front of them.

"Hey! You didn't wake me up!" Lorelai accused, the thought suddenly coming to her as she pointed a piece of glass at him.

"It was late, you were asleep." Luke shrugged.

"We missed our chance." She pouted.

"Our what?" He questioned, confused.

"Our chance, our moment, our night." She explained. "I wanted us to set a date, i had a calender out and everything."

"We can set the date today.'

"It's not the same." She grumbled. "We missed our night. Last night should have been special." Her lips fell further. '

Luke sighed. "It was, for you and Rory." He reminded her. "I didn't wanna ruin that, she just came back into your life. I shouldn't have even been here last night, I wasn't going to wake you up and take you away from your kid."

Lorelai's face softened at his words. She dropped the glass that was in her grip and reached to rub his scruffy cheek."Thank you." She whispered before kissing the stubble over his skin. "But you're apart of all this too Luke. You would never be ruining anything, you'd be adding to it. We may not be married yet but you're family, have been for a while." She smiled.

Luke nodded, giving her a smile.

"Although tonight, that will be a different story; tonight, it's all you and me." She promised with a gleam in her eyes.

_Later..._

"Check list please." Loerlai announced as her and Rory walked side by side.

The younger Gilmore nodded, pulling out the sheet of note book paper that was sticking up from her pocket.

"Pancakes at Luke's, re-acquittance tour through the town, surprise Sookie at the Inn, steal post- its from Michel, Ice cream at Taylor's, lunch at Al's, swings at the park, stop by Dooses for travel snacks, follow and mock Kirk on his mail route, buy souvenirs at the Chat Club, throw bread at the mean armbrusters, sit in on one of Patty's classes, burgers at Jojo's, movie at BWR, drinks and Karaoke at K.C's and here we are."

"That's it?" Lorelai frowned..

"Yeah, and part two," Rory started while she flipped over the paper. "is all here and ready to go for tomorrow."

"Ah." Lorelai grinned. "All of the out -of- town activities."

"Yup." Rory smiled happily.

"So we're done for today?" She asked, sad that their day was over.

"We're done for today." Rory confirmed. "Time check." She sang while looking down at her watch. "Almost ten, we had a full day, and now you get to wrap it up with your man." She smiled.

"That's right." Lorelai grinned. "I got a man waiting for me."

"Yes you do." Rory nodded as they approached the house. "But do you think you can keep your hands off each other long enough for me to get my stuff packed for Lanes."

"Lanes?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"Yeah," Rory nodded. "The band has a gig tonight so I thought I'd go, then Lane invited me over afterwards, why?" She questioned. "You think I wanna be here while you and Luke are up there" She asked, grinning while pointing a finger at the second story window. "Now I don't know if its relevant to the two of you, but that room is not sound proof you know." She teased.

Lorelai frowned. "No, Rory, you don't have to go to Lane's you just moved back. If you're really not comfortable, Luke and I can go to the diner, spend the night there, it'll be like old times." She smiled.

"No, mom, really, I'm not uncomfortable, I just have plans with Lane, that's all. You and Luke stay here, this is his house too and by the time the shows over, it will be late anyway to come back."

"But its your house too." Lorelai argued, her lips pouting. "I don't want you thinking that you can't be here if Luke is, because you can, you both live here."

"Mom, relax," Rory laughed. "I know that, and if it will make you feel better, we can all spend the night here tomorrow."

"Okay," Lorelai nodded. "Tomorrow, its a date."

"Good," Rory nodded. "Come now on, your fiance's is waiting." She smiled, taking Lorelai's hand to pull her though the door.

.. _to be continued_...

Please Please **REVIEW!**!!


	3. Just a Dream

**Chapter Three: Just a Dream**

_Temporary rating change for this chapter. It's borderline M. _

_Crap Shack…_

"So," Lorelai started as she opened her calendar and spread it over her lap, "what day do you wanna get married?" She asked while flipping through the pages.

"Whenever you want," Luke smiled as he pulled her naked body close to his chest and kissed her shoulder before settling his chin there to watch as she went through the months.

"We have to decide together," Lorelai protested.

"I don't care when I marry you, just as long as I do," Luke said gently as he rubbed his hands in small circles over her stomach. He was careful with his movements, knowing that she was ticklish.

"Why don't we do this," Lorelai suggested as she reached to her night stand and pulled a pen from the first drawer. "How 'bout you pick the month and I pick the day… or the other way around if you want," she offered before pulling the cap off with her teeth and holding the pen in the air over the calendar, all ready to mark the day that would be picked out.

"Is next month too soon?" Luke asked, only half joking.

Lorelai smiled. "For my heart, no, but I think the work involved with planning a wedding that fast would be too much on my body, sorry babe." She turned her head to give his a cheek a kiss.

Luke nodded tightening his hold around her as another option popped into his head. "How 'bout March?" He asked.

"March?" Lorelai questioned as she quickly did the math to see how many months away that would be. She realized it was about four months, and though that was a little tight, it was nothing that wasn't manageable. "Why March?" She asked, wanting to know what made him want that particular month.

"Your birthdays' in March," he shrugged. "Or may, that's when you got the dragonfly and we, you know,"

"Kissed?" Lorelai grinned.

"Yeah," Luke nodded before burying his head in her back, just below her neck.

"Or there's August, that's when we first, you know," she mocked him.

"Nope," Luke's voice mumbled against her back, "too far away," he protested.

Lorelai nodded, a smile on her face as she turned back to the calendar. "March 18th, your birthday's on the 18th," she said gently as she drew a big heart over the date and wrote, L & L Wedding, inside of it.

"Sounds good," Luke said as he looked up.

"Good," Lorelai nodded as she absentmindedly outlined the heart over and over again. "What kind of dress should I wear?" She asked.

"A white one," Luke whispered, his mouth right below her ear and he couldn't help but kiss the skin there, knowing she had a sensitive spot.

Lorelai sighed, her eyes closing at the feel of Luke's lips on her skin, "Straps or no straps?" She asked slowly, her breath hitching when she felt Luke's hand brush against the curve of her breast.

"No straps," he smiled, his voice vibrating against her as he gently sucked on the skin below where her bra strap would fall.

"Long or short?" Lorelai tilted her head back to rest against his chest as she savored the feel of his kisses and his hands squeezing her breasts. She pushed her chest into his pinching fingers and could feel how hard she was getting.

"Short," Luke said as he moved to kiss below her other ear. "So short," he whispered as he moved his left hand from her breast and went to run his warm palm up and down her thigh.

"Trampy bride," Lorelai said as her eyes peaked open to watch as his hands roamed her body.

Luke shook his head. "Beautiful bride," he awed at the mental picture in his head. "My beautiful bride."

And he went on to show her just how beautiful he thought she was. Again.

_Next Morning…_

Lorelai woke up gasping for air.

She had been caught up in a dream; a very weird and not so happy dream. It was more like a night mare. She and Luke were skating on the ice rink that he had made for her about a year ago. It was pouring rain and they were ice skating. They were on opposite sides of the rink and both counted down to three, then they took off towards each other, but a giant splatter of rain landed right in front of Luke and he slipped and fell flat on his back. Lorelai screamed and blood was going everywhere. She quickly knelt down beside him and saw all of his blood was started to sort of get absorbed in the ice and before she knew it, the ice was completely red. Sirens started to sound behind her and she turned to see an ambulance coming. It started to rain harder. The truck came quickly. A man came running and he hoped up on the rink, took one look at Luke and said to Lorelai, "I'm sorry, you're not getting married today." And then she woke up.

Lorelai's heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to shake the image of that horrible night mare. She put her hand to her forehead and felt that it was damp with sweat. She then quickly reached over to grab the phone and dialed the diner.

"Luke's," his gruff voice answered.

"Luke," Lorelai said frantically.

"Lorelai? What's wrong?" He asked quickly after hearing the tone of voice.

"What would have happened? What would have happened to us!?" She demanded, her voice rising at the end as her face was twisted into confusion and anger.

"What?" Luke asked, his tone soft but urgent.

"That girl, what would have happened if that girl was your daughter!?" Lorelai asked quickly, her arm falling to the bed in frustration as the night mare plagued her thoughts, having the, 'what if,' fear, pop back into her head and ask the question she never did. "What would have happened to us?" Tears were brewing in her eyes as images of their falling out flashed through her mind.

"I'm coming home, don't move," he warned before hanging up the phone. He promised Caesar that he would be back, then ran to his truck and made it home in record time. The old Chevy came to an abrupt halt just before it would have hit the garage door and Luke was pulling out his keys from the ignition as his foot was stepping out of the car.

Luke ran through the house quickly, leaving the front door open behind him and he took the stairs two at a time and then hurried down the hall to find his fiancé sitting in the center of the bed with her face in her hands.

"Lorelai?" He called gently with an edge of caution to his voice.

She looked up and Luke's heart broke at the site of her red, glassy eyes. He took a few strides to get the bed, and then he sat on the end to wrap his arms around Lorelai and hold her head to his chest. He stroked her hair while kissing the top of her head repeatedly to give her a minute to calm down. Once he heard her sigh, he broke the silence.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" He asked gently.

Lorelai shook her head as she buried her face further in his chest. "Bad dream," he heard her mumble against him.

"You had a bad dream?"

Lorelai nodded. "You died," she chocked.

Luke's eyes widened as he looked down at her. "How did I, uh, what… never mind," he shook his head, realizing that re living it was probably the last thing she wanted to do right now. "Lorelai, it's okay, it was just a dream," he tried to soothe her. "I'm not going to die, I promise."

"No, don't promise," Lorelai argued, shaking her head at his words as she pulled back to look at him. "I know you, Luke. You would have gotten in your head and you wouldn't have told me right away. You would have been worrying about it and you would have wanted to fix it on your own. What would have happened to us?"

Luke blew out a breath as their eyes stayed locked together. "I wouldn't have lost you, Lorelai. I wouldn't have let that happen, not again."

"But she-"

"- No," Luke interrupted. "You don't need to worry about what could have happened, because it didn't. She isn't my kid, you don't have to worry about any of that. Nothing is going to stop me from marrying you," he said firmly.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Lorelai nodded as she went to lay her head back on Luke's chest. "We're never going ice skating again," she whispered.

_To be continued…_

Please, please, **REVIEW!!**


	4. BFOTB's the Boss

**Authors Note- Here's something short and sweet to get the day going. Another new chapter will be posted later today. **

**Chapter Four: BFOTB's the Boss**

_Later that morning,_

_Diner…_

"I'm so happy," Sookie squealed as she clapped her hands together. Her smile was a mile long.

"Me too!" Lorelai grinned as she joined the clapping.

"Mind keeping it down? People are trying to eat," Luke grumped as he passed their table.

"Because noise really throws people off when they're stuffing food into their mouths," Lorelai answered simply.

Luke turned back to look at her and they shared a secret smile that lasted just seconds long before he turned to poor someone more coffee and Lorelai turned back to Sookie.

"So March 18th, March 18th…" Sookie trailed as she carefully wrote the date down in her notebook. "Why March 18th?" She looked up at Lorelai with a puzzled frown.

Lorelai grinned. "Ask the groom to be."

"Why March 18th?" Sookie asked while looking up at Luke.

"What?" He gave them a confused frown as he tried to open the cash register, but the stupid thing was jammed.

"For your wedding, why March 18th?" She asked impatiently.

"Ask Lorelai," he said without looking up as he banged on the machine to try and get the draw to open.

Sookie quickly looked to her best friend with a pleading expression.

Lorelai smiled. "He picked March because my birthday's in March and I picked the 18th because his birthday is on the 18th."

"Oh my God!" Sookie gushed. "That's so cute!" She exclaimed.

"I know!" Lorelai smiled.

"Okay, so back to business." Sookie sobered quickly as she looked down her notebook and the mess of magazines that crowded the two tables they were taking up.

"Yes, back to business," Lorelai agreed, her face turning serious as she looked down at their research.

"So March, that's a winter wedding," Sookie said as she wrote the season down in her loopy handwriting. "What if it snows? You can't have it in the square." She said worriedly, knowing that was something her best friend really wanted.

"Yes I can. Snow would be all the more reason to have it in the square!" Lorelai smiled. "That would be so perfect. A powdery white blanket of wonderful snow covering the grass around the Gazebo and little flakes flying around as I walk down the aisle…" she trailed as her mind pictured it.

"Yeah," Sookie smiled as she saw what Lorelai did. "You're right."

Lorelai sighed. "The odds of that happening through aren't very high," she frowned. "It doesn't really snow too much in March."

"Coffee," Luke said as he quickly put their hot cups down in front of them. "Got enough tables?" He asked sarcastically.

"No. We could actually use another if you wouldn't mind kicking that poor old man outta here; we could take his."

"Ten minutes and I need that table back," he warned.

"Which one? We have two." She gave her hubby to be a cheeky grin.

"Whichever one's bigger," he answered before quickly turning around.

"Okay so we have a month, we have a place, I'm making the food and the cake, we just need… about a million other things," Sookie frowned as she scanned the long list that she made.

Lorelai smiled. "Well we're gonna look for invitations today, that should be easy," Lorelai reasoned. "And we have the church, we just need to set a date with the reverend. I'm sure we just could pop by and see him later."

"Right, right," Sookie nodded as she jotted that down. "Oh, your dress!" She exclaimed.

"Is going to be very trampy," Lorelai grinned.

"Yup," Luke answered solemnly as he passed their table. Lorelai smiled.

"Oh, you would look great in a skimpy dress," Sookie smiled excitedly a she pulled a magazine from the pile and quickly started going through the pages. "What color?"

"White," Luke offered as he rounded their table.

"White?" Sookie frowned.

"I tried to explain to him that white is a sign of purity and innocence… two things which I am not," Lorelai grinned, "but he really wants me to wear white."

"My mother wore white, her mother wore white; you're suppose to wear white," Luke explained as he put two small plates down in front of them, each filled with a piece of pie.

Sookie sighed impatiently. "Luke, what am I?" She demanded, having had enough of him trying to butt in.

"You're Sookie," he frowned.

"No, I'm the BFOTB."

"What the hell is that?"

"Best friend of the bride," she said, stressing every word. "Now go, shoo, I'll handle this," she said while waving her hands at him.

"So being the groom?"

"Means nothing, sorry babe," Lorelai frowned.

"She's wearing white," he said quickly before turning and walking away.

_To be continued…_

**Please Review, :) And check out my GG Facebook. The Link is up on my profile. Feel free to friend me. **


	5. Rules of Wedding Prep

**Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Thing: **

**Chapter Five: Rules of Wedding Prep**

_Hartford_

"Pretty, huh?" Lorelai smiled at the sample invite that she held in her hands.

"Very pretty," Rory nodded approvingly.

"And they were on sale!" Sookie smiled. "It's fate! A one day only sale on the perfect invitations! It's fate!" She announced confidently.

"Yes and if fate could just point me in the right direction of my wedding dress, this would be a perfect day," Lorelai sighed as she carefully tucked the invite away in her purse.

"You'll find it, there's still time," Rory assured her mother.

"Yeah, I guess," Lorelai sighed with a tinge of disappointment. She had actually come across a dress while passing a bridal shop window on the way to the invite shop, but the store was closed. She just took that as a sign that she wasn't meant to have that dress. That she wasn't meant to find a dress today. She was realizing that no matter how motivated, everything won't happen in one fell swoop.

"So do we dare shop on black Friday?" Rory asked.

"Don't we always?" Lorelai frowned.

"Not for wedding stuff, no," Rory smiled.

"Well we can't go tomorrow, its thanksgiving," Lorelai said logistically.

"What about Saturday?" Sookie offered.

"Atlantic City," Rory reminded the chef.

"I don't wanna wait till next weekend to find my perfect dress," Lorelai pouted.

"You know you could take grandma up on her offer," Rory suggested. "Although that wouldn't solve the waiting thing," she frowned at the after-thought.

"What offer?" Sookie asked curiously.

Lorelai sighed. "My mother wanted to send me off to Kleinfeld's to find a dress."

"Oh my God!" Sookie gasped. "That's like the best bridal shop in the world!" She gushed.

"Well maybe not the world, but…"

"Grandma found her dress there too," Rory explained. "She wanted it to be a wedding present to mom."

"Let's go to Kleinfelds!" Sookie cheered as she bounced on her feet.

Lorelai smiled at her best friend's enthusiasm. "I don't want a big, fancy, way over the top, expensive dress, Sookie," she said gently.

"It doesn't have to be way over the top," Sookie argued. "And who cares about the price, it's a wedding present. You only get married once," she pointed out.

"That is true," Rory said.

"You know you want to," Sookie said in a sing song voice.

Lorelai bit down on her lower lip as a smile started to spread across her face. "Maybe…" She trailed.

"Yes!" Sookie cheered.

"Road trip!" Rory smiled.

_Later_

"Bye, hon," Lorelai smiled at her daughter as they parted ways on the church stairs. Rory was heading over to Lane's for a while and Lorelai was on her way over to Luke's to tell him the good news. Sookie had left the group before mother and daughter went to speak with the Reverend. She had to be home with her family.

As she absentmindedly headed for the diner, Lorelai pulled out a folded up piece of paper that was buried in her purse. She straightened it out carefully and plucked a pen from her bag to continue the check list that Rory and Sookie had made for their excursion. "

"Date, check, cake, check, food, check, location, check, time, check, invitations, check," Lorelai murmured as she put a check mark to the few things that hadn't been crossed off the to do list yet. Of course there were still a million and one things to do, but Lorelai felt good that a dent was made in that big number today. This wasn't going to be easy; planning a wedding, Lorelai knew that. She was long ready for the bumpy ride and was now welcoming the twists and turns with open arms. Planning a wedding was supposed to be hard. She knew she would be worried if everything just happened so easily.

A bright smile spread over Lorelai's face as she took in a big breath of fall air. She neatly folded the paper up until it was a small square and then she put it back in her purse; the note mixing in with everything else and fighting not to get lost in the mess that surrounded it. It may take Lorelai a minute or two to find it the next time she reached for it, but she knew that the search would be no big deal. Some things take a while to find. That's just how life is. That's just how weddings are.

"Hey, Luke," she smiled as the bells sounded her arrival.

The man looked up from the stack of receipts he was sorting through and a smile instantly took his face. "Hey," he grinned as he quickly rounded the counter to peck a soft kiss to her cheek. Lorelai's eyes fluttered closed at the contact and she felt her skin tingling when Luke's lips left her cheek.

"How'd it go today?" Luke asked softly as he brushed her hair away from her face and carefully tucked it behind her ear.

"Good," Lorelai nodded as she sighed and her eyes opened lazily. Their gazes met and Lorelai couldn't help but kiss her hunky boyfriend's perfect lips. When she pulled away, she realized that her new found treasure was waiting to be displayed.

"Oh, look!" Her baby blues lit up as she scrambled to unzip her purse. She quickly pulled the samples invite from her bag and held them up for him to see

Luke couldn't help but smile at how excited his fiance was. Her happy grin was so distracting; he had to push himself to look at her hands.

"This is the response card and this is the invite," she explained as she gestured to either of her hands. "What do you think?" She asked nervously, hoping he would like them. "I was shooting for elegant, but simple, and I think I achieved that."

"I think they're great," Luke said sincerely.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked as her smile widened.

"Yeah,' Luke nodded as he matched her smile.

"Good," Lorelai blew out a relieved breath. She lowered her hands and carefully put the samples back in her purse. "Can we sit? I have to go over a few things with you," she asked.

"Yeah, sure," Luke said. He nodded to the table just behind Lorelai. "Coffee?" He asked.

"Please," Lorelai nodded as she took a seat.

Luke grabbed the last of the coffee that he was saving for her and quickly he poured it into his favorite mug that he always kept clean. He added just the right amount of milk and sugar, and then grabbed a sprinkled covered donut and an apple.

Lorelai smiled as he sat down and she went to eat the apple first, knowing it would make Luke happy if she ate the fruit before the donut. Of course, she wasn't overly fond of healthy food, but apples were one thing she could tolerate and Luke knew that so he tried to get her to eat one whenever he could. It seemed to give him a little peace-of-mind when she did so Lorelai didn't mind eating it. He was just looking out for her and that just made her love him all the more.

She took a small bit of the red fruit and chewed a few times before she went to talk about her day.

"So today went pretty well," Lorelai started before swallowing. "It took us a little while to find the actual store because… well I'm not leaving Sookie encharge of getting directions anymore; don't know how I made that mistake," Lorelai laughed. Luke smiled. "But yeah, we found the invites, which you saw, and so that's done. I wasn't really planning to look for a dress today, but something in a window caught my eye on the way to the store. The place was closed so I couldn't try it on, but that's okay because I think I'm gonna take my mother up on her offer."

"What offer?" Luke asked.

"Kleinfelds," Lorelai started, "that bridal shop in the city. My mother wanted me to find a dress there. She wanted it to be a wedding gift to me- well us," Lorelai corrected.

"Oh, right," Luke nodded as he remembered.

"Thanksgiving is tomorrow and then Rory and I have Atlantic City this weekend, so I'm hoping the trip would be next weekend," she started to explain. Luke nodded as he tried to hide his disappointment that she would be leaving again. "Of course Rory and Sookie would come and I'm not sure if my mother would, but probably, so uh, that'll be interesting," she laughed at the thought of the four of them dress shopping.

"Yeah," Luke nodded as he slumped back against his chair.

"I'm not sure if it would be a day, or two, or a weekend- God only knows with my mother," she shrugged.

"Right," Luke sighed.

"So I'm hoping that you won't mind the possibility of missing a few days of work."

"What?" Luke asked as his head snapped up at her.

Lorelai smiled. "I really want you there- well not at Kleinfeld's; you're not seeing the dress until the wedding day, but I'm gonna miss you enough this weekend, I don't wanna go two weekends without you. We could make a whole thing out of it. I mean I know you're not a big city guy," she grinned, "but I thought we could hang out, maybe see a show or something, I don't know. I just wanna be with you," she said gently.

"I'll be there," Luke promised as he scooted closer to pull her into a hug.

Lorelai sighed as a content smile spread across her face. "Good," she said before she buried her face in his neck.

_To be continued…_

**Please Review! And check out my GG facebook. The link is up on my profile. Pictures of Luke and Lorelai's wedding invites are up on my facebook. ********. **


	6. Them's Fighting Words On Thanksgiving

**Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Thing**

**Chapter Six: Them's Fighting Words on Thanksgiving**

_Thursday Morning_

_Diner_

With his boots dangling from his hands, Luke carefully padded across his quiet apartment.

He tossed a glance at Lorelai, who was sound asleep in his bed; her legs spread out and her arms folded up under the many pillows that were under her head. She almost always ended up stealing his pillows. Luke coudln't help but laugh at the thought.

Before leaving to open the diner for the morning, Luke stopped at the fridge and pulled out the leftover coffee from the night before that Lorelai had asked him to ice for her. When she asked for iced coffee, Luke, of course, looked at her like she was crazy. He didn't know what the hell iced coffee was, but Lorelai insisted that she wasnt making it up. Luke shook his head at her, unale to beleive how anyone could drink cold coffee, let alone hot, but he did it anyway.

So now, Luke pulled out her iced coffee filled thermos and openeed the lid to add just the right amount of milk and sugar, like she liked it. He then reached into the freezer to add another ice cube or two.

He carried the thermos to his nightstand, put it down next to his alarm clock, then left a gentle kiss to her check before leaving.

After an hour or so, Luke had everything ready to go and he flipped the closed sign to open. Kirk was waiting on the other side. Like always.

"Good morning, Luke," The man smiled brightly.

"Morning, Kirk," Luke said duly. "Go have a seat."

"Thank you," Kirk nodded as he stopped to observe the room.

After a moment of thought, he headed for the counter.

"I think I'll sit here today," he announced with a smile as he slid into a stool.

"Yippie," Luke grumbled as he prepped the coffee maker.

"So I heard you won't be open for Thanksgiving dinner later," Kirk started as he opened a menu.

"You heard right," Luke nodded.

"I did?" Kirk frowned.

The man nodded. "Lorelai's doing a big thing at the Inn," He explained.

"Oh," Kirk said sadly.

"Hey, you," Lorelai frowned after flipping open the curtain and glaring at her fiance. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I value my life."

"Ha ha," Lorelai mocked dryly. "I have to be at the Inn like ten minutes ago," Lorelai sulked as she pulled her jacket closed.

"Why so early?" Luke asked as he pulled out a coffee mug.

"Becuase there's still some things to do for later and I promised Liz I'd meet up with her and the Renassiance guys before dinner. Apparently you made me sound very interesting," Lorelai grinned. "Oh and Chris; almost forgot about that," she added.

"Reassiance freaks," Luke corrected.

"Hey, be nice," Lorelai warned him with a pointing index finger. "These are your sister's friends and if I remember correctly, you seemed to get along very well with a quite a few of them during the lost summer."

"Lost summer?" Luke asked as he poured Kirk some coffee.

"You kissed me and then left for weeks!" Lorelai exclaimed with a pouting face.

"Sorry," Luke grinned.

"Uh huh," Lorelai eyes him. "I have to go. Kiss," she requested.

Luke complied. He pecked her lips softly and smirked when she turned to leave.

He hated to see her go, but watching her leave wasn't so bad.

_The Inn_

Just as Lorelai was hurrying through the door, her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered distractedly as she headed for the kitchen to check in with Sookie.

"Lorelai, its your mother."

Lorelai's brows knit. "Mom?" She questioned. She hadn't expected to hear from her. Especially today.

"Will you be here for Thanksgiving Dinner?" Emily asked.

"What?" Lorelai asked, her confusion growing.

"Will you be here for dinner later this afternoon?" Emiliy clairified, already losing patience.

"Seriously?" Lorelai asked.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked, taken back.

Lorelai's face softerend a bit. "Mom, things aren't exactly sailing smoothly right now, but anyway, even so, I have a big thing going on here at the Inn."

"Oh," Emily sighed sadly, though she caught herself quickly and composed herself. "Well fine," she said primly. "I just needed to know so I could inform the cook of the menu. Thank you, Lorelai. Have a good day."

"Wait mom!" Lorelai stopped her.

"Yes?" Emily asked impatiently.

Lorelai quickly pulled the phone away form her ear to take in a breath. She couldn't beleive she was about to do this, but the air needed to at least somewhat be cleared; what was going on was ridiculous.

Plus, she needed to get back on her mother's good side. Now that she had decided on finding a dress at Kleinfields, she had her heart set on it. Her mother had made the offer though months ago, before her and Luke had even gotten engaged. It was actually just another Friday night dinner when her and Rory were about to leave and Emily pulled Lorelai aside and asked her to promise that if she ever got married, she would let Emily buy her wedding dress. Lorelai was a little confused and taken back, but complied. Seeing the desperation on her mother's face, she couldn't refuse. The older woman went to explain where she got her dress and how she wanted to pass that onto Lorelai.

That was the last it was talked about. Soon after, things happened with Rory, her and Luke got engaged and things spiraled into a big mess.

"I can't speak for Rory; I don't know if she's ready for this, or you and dad for that matter, but I can be there tomorrow night. For Friday night dinner," Lorelai clarified. "We can do a Thanksgiving theme if you want. The more turkey, the better, right?" Lorelai laughed nervously.

"Right," Emily said, bewilderd.

"So what do you say?" Lorelai asked nervously.

"Seven o'clock on the dot, don't be late," Emily warned her.

"Got it," Lorelai nodded.

"I'll see you and Luke tomorrow," she said quickly before hanging up.

"Crap," Lorelai muttered.

_Later_

Dinner was a hit. Liz and her Renassiance friends had a blast. The food was amazing. Sookie got too many compliments to count, much to her delight.

Now, after hours of celebration had went on, goodbye's were being given out and after all was said and done, Rory and Sookie were left cleaning up. Before Lorelai and Luke joined in, she pulled her fiance aside.

She told him about the meeting with Christopher and that he asked she and Rory there because his grandfather died and he came into money. A lot of money. He wanted to pay for Yale.

Luke wasn't exactly thrilled.

"Lorelai, he's doing this becuase its the easy way out. He has all this money now so he figures, I'll just throw some to my kid and that'll make up for years and year of being a jerk."

Lorelai frowned as she put her hands around his wrists.

"He's trying, Luke," Lorelai said gently, her face begging for him to accept this.

"He's trying to make up for twenty years with a pile of money, Lorelai! Why don't you see what's wrong with that?" Luke stressed.

"I do, Luke, I do," Lorelai insisted. "There's everything wrong with that, but I can't tell Rory not to do this. She isn't a kid anymore and this all looks very appealing to her right now because she isn't on good terms with my parents and this is a way for her to get completely away from them . She wants that right now, Luke. I can't say no. I don't have that power anymore," Lorelai tried to explain.

"No, no, "Luke refused. "You're doing the same thing you did before," he shook his head, trying to get his hands back, but Lorelai tightened her grip.

"What? What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"Did you tell Rory any of this? Did you tell her how you feel about the situation? Or are you just gonna keep your mouth shut agian?"

"Hey! I told her how I felt about Yale!" Lorelai defended.

"And your input ended there, Lorelai," Luke reminded her. "Tough love," he mocked.

"He's her dad. I can't say no," she said firmly.

"Oh, now he's her dad," Luke rolled his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lorelai asked as she took a step back from him.

"The guys' an ass, Lorelai; why can't you see that?!" Luke exclaimed before he turned to leave.

Lorelai opened her mouth to call for him, but she stopped herself before the words could come.

_Later_

_Diner_

Carefully, Lorelai knocked on the door.

After a moment of silence, she cracked it open.

"Luke?" She called as he walked further inside.

Her brows knit when she found the room empty.

She padded across the room and leaned over the sink to peak out the window. She was sure she saw Luke's turck outside earlier and when she looked agian, she saw that she was right.

"Luke?" She called again as she approached the bathroom. She wondered if maybe he was in the shower and coudln't hear her over the water.

But she came up empty there, too.

Lorelai reached for her purse and was about to dig for her cell phone when she remebered that she left it at the Inn.

"Luke, I am so not in the mood for hide and seek right now," she sighed as she swung her purse over her shoulder and quickly left for her car.

_Crapshack_

Lorelai quickly zipped through the front door. She called her fiance's name as she hurried through the house; stoping shortly to peak into the living room and kitchen and then rushing up stairs when she found the first floor to be empty.

"Luke!"

"In here!" His voice called

Lorelai's face brightened and she turned to her bedroom to follow the noise.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously and caustously when she saw a few of the draws from her dresser on the floor and Luke standing over the peice of furniture with tools in his hands.

"I've been meaning to fix this," Luke said gruffly as he tried to match her top drawer so it would roll back straight.

"Oh," Lorelai nodded as she dropped her purse on th bed. "Thanks."

"Yup," Luke said as he wheeled the draw back and forth a few times to make sure it was working okay.

Lorelai sat down on the edge of the bed. She waited patiently for him to finish and after a few minutes, whe he got the last of the draws in place, she spoke.

"Can we talk now?"

Luke sighed.

"I don't wanna fight," Lorelai said.

"We're not fighting" Luke said quickly. "This isn't about you and me."

"Yes it is, Luke" Lorelai disagreed. "We're on equal thing and we have to talk about these things. Sit, please," she asked.

Luke nodded reluctantly as he took the few steps to sit down next to her.

"When you left the Inn, I called Rory and we talked," she started to explain.

That got Luke's attention. He looked up at her.

"She isn't taking the money," Lorelai explained. "I didn't tell her what to do or what not to do but I did tell her how I felt. And how you felt," she added. "She doesnt' wanna take the money."

A smile spread across Luke's face.

Lorelai rolled her eyes but she couldn't help her smile either.

"You need to understand something, Luke; Rory realizes what's going on. She knows accepting that money wouldn't be able to make up for anything. She wasn't going to just let her dad in so easily and so completely. She just wanted the complete seperation from my parents and this was a way to do it. But she's seen you as a father more than she's ever seen Christopher as one and your opinion matters more to her. She doesn't want it to seem like she's betraying you. She said she's been thinking about it and she knows taking the money would mean something and she doesn't want that," Lorelai explained.

"Good," Luke nodded. "But she shouldn't say no because she thinks I won't like it."

Lorelai nodded.

"You're just apart of the reason, babe,":

Luke nodded.

"I'm trying, Luke," Lorelai whispered.

Luke's face fell. He took her hands in his.

"I know," he nodded.

"I don't wanna lose her agian," Lorelai confessed.

"You won't," he said confidently.

"I miss her."

"I do too," Luke sighed. He kissed her temple, then pulled her close.

to be continued

**Please Review!! And check out my GG facebook. Link is on my profile.**


	7. The Perfect Dress

**Auhtors Note- **

I just want to let everyone know that there will be- if everything goes to plan- four more new chapters- not including this one- until this story will be all wrapped up in pretty wrapping paper with a great big bow ontop. :D. I have every new chapter planned and ready to go so expect rapid updates, lol. I expect to complete this story between Sunday and Tuesday; most likely sooner.

I would like to thank Audrey, for cleaning up all my spelling/grammer mistakes. Thank you!!! : ).

Oh and please visit my GG Facebook, go to the Love, Pain... photo album and look at the picture of Lorelai's wedding dress that I have up. Stare at the image for ten minutes if that's what's necassary to burn the picture into your brain, :D. I wanted to mention this before you all started reading so you could have a clear picture of the dress in your mind. The visual will help.

**Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Thing**

**Chapter Seven: The Perfect Dress**

_Klenfelds_

Lorelai gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

"You like it?" The consultant asked with a confident smile as she zipped up the back.

"Like wouldn't be the right word," Lorelai mumured, her smile growing bigger as she took it all in.

Her eyes swept up and down the dress; visually tracing the tank sleeves that molded into a deep V-neck and following the material where it swept to the floor; the chiffon pooling around her feet.

Her gaze was then drawn back to the band of the empire waist. She brought her curious fingers to the material and stared at her reflection as she traced the pattern of the beads.

"How 'bout we go show your family?" The woman asked after giving her client a moment.

Lorelai nodded mutely; being unable to form any words or take her eyes from the mirror.

The younger consultant laughed. "We'll only be a minute," she assured her client. "And then you can look at the dress for hours if you want," she joked.

"Okay," Lorelai said; her voice in a daze as she forced herself to turn around.

The barely experienced bridal consultant wore an overly joyous smile as she led the way into the main room. There was a nice price tag on the dress; almost six thousand dollars. She hadn't been able to make a good sale like this in weeks, so that would be a big confidence booster in her abilities. She was also hoping that this deal would get her boss off her back for a while.

"Oh, oh, that one! That one!" Rory exclaimed exicetedly the moment she caught site of her mom.

"I know, right?!" Lorelai gushed as she stood up on the petastool and turned to face the mirror.

"Oh my," Emily murmured as she looked at her daughter with wide eyes.

"Sookie, mom, what do you guys think?" She asked while adjusting the straps a little. She turned around slowly and carefully so she wouldn't fall and looked between the two women.

"You look gorgeous, sweetie!" Sookie smiled as tears pooled in her eyes. "I can't believe it! Finally!"

Lorelai laughed. "Yes, I know, someone'll be there to find the body," she grinned.

"And!-"

"Call 911," Lorelai finished with a smile. "Mom?" She turned to Emily. "Do you like it?" She asked, hopeful.

Though her mother's opinion never mattered all that much to her, this was important and she wanted her mom to like the dress she was wearing. Of course, if Emily liked the man she would be marrying _while wearing_ said dress, that would make the day all that much better, but you couldn't have everything. At least that's how Lorelai thought of it.

"It's perfect," Emily said. "What I always pictured," she murmured thoughtfully.

"It is perfect," Lorelai agreed. She turned back to look at the consultant. "We'll take it," she said with a definte smile.

_NYC_

"Thank you again mom, really. I love the dress," Lorelai smiled as they left the store.

"You're welcome," Emily nodded with a smile.

"Just don't show me the price tag," Lorelai winced.

Emily rolled her eyes.

Rory laughed. "It isn't that bad, mom," she insisted.

"Yeah; it isn't," Sookie agreed eagerly.

"Are you lying to me?" She asked while glancing at both of them.

"Yup," Sookie nodded.

"But its for your own good," Rory added.

Lorelai smiled a she hooked her arm with her daughters.

_Trump Tower_

"So I'll meet you downstairs?" Rory asked.

Lorelai winced as she shook her head.

"You're not coming?"

"Luke's been alone all day, I think I should spend some time with him. I feel bad that he's been stuck in the room while we've been shopping all morning."

Rory sighed. "You miss him," she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded with a torn smile. "I'm sorry, sweets," she apologized.

"It's okay. I have Sookie, right?"

"Right," Lorelai nodded. "But hon- and if you ever tell anyone I'm about to defend Emily Gilmore, I will kill you- your grandma's trying," she frowned. "She just- well they- they should have listened to me from the start, but they didn't and I was angry with them for that; still am, but babe, they were just trying to help you... in their own little sick and twisted way. I know grandma latched on too tight and wouldn't let you breath, but I guess that's just the only way she knows how," Lorelai sighed.

"Yeah, maybe," Rory shrugged.

"This will all blow over. You'll see," Lorelai smiled.

"Maybe," Rory said thoughtfully.

"You'll see," Lorelai whispered with a knowing smile.

Mother and daughter said their goodbyes and promised to see eachother later on. Emily had gotten them all tickets to see a broadway play and Lorelai even managed to convince Luke to come along.

She thanked God everyday for the powers of her hairflip.

Lorelai dropped her things on the kitchen counter and then turned the corner to the master bedroom when she didn't see Luke in the living room.

Her face fell at what she found.

Luke was out cold.

Ever since plans for the wedding had been made, Luke had been trying to shake off the bit of weight he had gained.

It was all Lorelai's doing of course. What with all the takeout they had together and the all too often cookie or twizzler Lorelai stuffed into his mouth, he had put on some pounds. His body just wasn't used to junk food like hers was. Luke still didn't know how she built up such a strong, iron stomach, but she did and she hardly ever gained a thing. He envied her metabolism, but it was never a problem. While growing up, Luke was a very active kid and teen, but as he got older things got harder and he didn't have much time for workouts. Of course, by then he was eating very healthy; food was never an issue.

Until he met Lorelai.

At first, he didn't announce it or anything, but Lorelai knew something was up when he became very firm about refusing that cookie. She even caught him running around town in sweats and a tank on more than one occasion. The site made her mouth water, and her eyes lust over, but it confused her a bit.

She asked him about the running and he just shrugged and said he gained some weight and he wanted to be back in shape for their wedding; for her. Lorelai couldn't help but smile and she made it very clear to him that it was compelely unecassary. The man wasn't fat, by no means. There was barely anything to lose.

She's since learned that Luke's a little vein. She found that she kind of likes that about him though. She likes that he wants to take care of himself, that he wants to look good for her.

Throughout the years that Luke's known her, he's been trying to get Lorelai to eat healthy, but since they got together, his efforts have become even greater. He wants her to have a long life. He's stressed that fact to her in every way that he knows how and when he saw that his workout efforts where influencing her to sometimes say yes when he's begged that she takes decaff, or not to have two pieces of pie after dinner, that spurred him on even further. He liked that they were doing this together.

He wasn't becoming crazy about it or anything, but she told him that this weekend would be a little vaction for them. She didn't want him tiring himself out. She wanted him to enjoy himself.

That's why she couldn't help her frown when she spotted his workout clothes hanging from the bathroom door and her dedicated fiance passed out on the bed.

Lorelai was tempted to wake him, but she knew he must have been tired. God only knows how long he was running. So instead she slide into the bed next to him, put her head on his chest, wrapped her arm around his torso, and drifted off to sleep with him.

Shopping for wedding dresses took a lot outta a girl; she needed to snooze too.

_Later_

"You're not even gonna tell me what it looks like?" Luke grumbled as he loosened the tie around his neck.

"Nope," Lorelai grinned from the bathroom where she was putting the final touches on her makeup. A bottle of gloss was being swept over her lips; clear and shiny, just how Luke liked it. He wasn't a big fan of the colors, or anything that was too thick. Lorelai found it hysterical when one night, he kissed her and complained about the taste of her lips. It's been the light stuff ever since. And Lorelai was perfectly happy with that.

"It's not one of those old lady dresses is it?" He asked with a frown as he stood up to fasten his watch around his wrist.

"Old lady dresses?" Lorelai laughed as she poked her head out from the bathroom.

"Yeah, you know, long sleeve, covers everything, down to the floor, the pattern's weird and...

"Old?" Lorelai supplied with a smirk.

"Yeah," Luke nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm showing everything," Lorelai waved off.

Luke's head shut up.

Lorelai laughed after seeing his reflection in the mirror. "Kidding, babe."

Luke narrowed his eyes at her.

"Here, I'll give you a little something," Lorelai offered as she caped her gloss and turned to leave the room. "You'll really appreciate the sky view," she smirked as she gestured to her chest.

Luke grinned. "And how bout that view?" He asked, his smile widening as he looked down at her legs.

"Mmm, not as good as the upper deck, but damn near close," she smiled while walking past him to put her coat on.

The dress did fall to her feet, but she was planning on having that altered so it would come to just below her knees. She wasn't all that fond of the big train thing.

"You know, we don't have to wait til March. We could get married tomorrow," he suggested as he copied her.

"Oh really?" Lorelai asked with a grin.

"Yup. We could elope."

"Someone's eager to marry me," she smiled as she turned to open the door.

"Somone's eager to see you in that dress," he mumbled as he followed her.

_To be Continued_

**Please Review. And check out my GG Facebook. Link is on my profile page. Thanks! : )**


	8. Getting Gilmored Twice

Let the rapid updating commence!! LoL. : )

**Love, Pain and the Whole Crazy Thing**

**Chapter Eight: Getting Gilmored. Twice.**

"That was..."

"Crazy?" Luke offered.

"Yes, and so-"

"Loud."

"And very-"

"Annoying," Luke finished.

"And just-"

"Long," Luke sighed.

"Yes!" Lorelai exclaimed, her head falling back against the seat as her hands fell in her lap.

Silence filled the truck as Luke drove them past the Hartford line and into Litchfield.

Lorelai rolled her head to the side, squeezing Luke's hand as she looked at him with adoring and tired eyes. "Thanks for coming."

"You didn't give me much of a choice," he grumbled, but the grin he showed her betrayed him. "And now my chest hurts," he complained as he winced.

"Yeah, well, you've been Gilmored," Lorelai reasoned.

Luke sighed. "We really should talk to Sookie and Jackson, you know? Just in case."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed. "I can't believe we got into everything like that. How long were we there?"

Luke glanced at the clock before looking back to the road. "Well its after ten... what time did we get there?" He asked after not remembering a number.

"Around six," Lorelai shrugged. "Ugh, four hours," she groaned. "And you know what this means, right?"

"What?" Luke asked without looking at her.

"I think Friday night dinners have offically been re-enstated.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to have the pie ready when you come home," he grinned before lifting her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

"Oh, no, no, no; they want you there too, so ha, ha," Lorelai gloated.

"Ah Jeez," Luke groaned. "Every week?" He asked.

"Yup," Lorelai smirked. "Suddenly mom's all gun-ho about us. They referred to us as family; you, me," she said while using her free hand to gesture beteen them.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Luke asked while looking at her with confused brows.

Lorelai shrugged. "I think that was their weird way of validating us a couple.

Luke nodded.

A moment later he looked at her. "Hey, what was that thing about, _The 40 year Old Virgin, _Rory was talking about?"

_Later in the week_

_Danes Home_

"Lorelai! Lets go!" Luke called from the landing of the stairs as he fastened his watch across his wrist.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Rory yelled from the upstairs bathroom.

Luke rolled his eyes. "And the other one?!"

Rory grinned as she held up a pair of earrings for her mom to take.

"She's coming too!" The younger Gilmore answered.

"This stupid party was your idea! If you're not ready in _one_ minute, I'm leaving without you!"

"But I wanted to go! Why would you go without the person who wanted to go in the first place!?" Lorelai smirked as she clipped on her jewerly.

"You'll stay home and Rory'll get to go! But one minute and nobody's going!"

Lorelai and Rory giggled as they quickly hurried up in the bathroom and then rushed down stairs.

"Now I think this was worth the wait, but you be the judge," Lorelai grinned as she did a little twirl to show off her new dress. The top was a backless halter, the material forming a deep V that met at the silver band that wrapped around her waist before the dress fanned out a bit, away from her body, and fell just above her knees.

Luke's eyes were wide as he took it all in. The dress was amazing, her dark curls fell just below her shoulders, her glossy lips were just too inviting, and the silver, diamond earrings she wore matched the exicted sparkle in her blue eyes.

"You look-"

Rory winced, quickly holding up her hand to stop him. "If you're gonna start gushing, at least let me get a head start first," she requested before pulling her coat from the rack and hurrying outside.

"Amazing," Luke sighed. "Perfect... beautiful... so beautiful," he said with adoring eyes as he got closer to wrap his hands on a firm, protective grip around her waist and pull her agianst his body. He pressed his lips to her warm neck and started leaving a trail of burning kisses across her skin. "You look too good for me," He murmured.

Lorelai sighed, her skin tingling with every kiss Luke left. "That's because I am," she grinned.

"Forget the party; lets stay home," he said while kissing along her jawline.

Lorelai was more than tempted to go upstairs and let him rip the dress from her body, but she really did want to go to the New Years Party. The hot sex could wait. For a little while anyway.

"Later, babe," Lorelai promised as she gently pulled him from her. "I promise," she said before pressing a firm kiss that backed up her promise, and then turning around to head for the door.

Luke hurred after her, more than ready to get the evening over with so he could be alone with his fiance.

_Miss Patty's_

_10!_

_9!_

_8!_

_7!_

_6!_

_5!_

_4!_

_3!_

_2!_

_1!_

_Happy New Year!!!!!_ The whole room shouted as everyone watched the ball drop from Times Square on the T.V that was set up in Patty's for the occasion.

"Happy New Year, sweets," Lorelai smiled as she hugged her daugter and kissed her cheek.

"Happy New Year, mom," Rory smiled before she broke from Lorelai and turned to hug Lane and Zach.

The moment Rory let go, Lorelai felt a pair of arms encircling around her waist from behind. A big grin spread across her lips as she turned in those arms.

"Hey, you," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Luke's neck. "Happy 2006," she smirked.

"Happy New Year too boring for ya?" He asked with a shake of his head.

Lorelai shrugged. "Said it once already; that was enough."

"You're something, you know that?" Luke sighed with a big smile.

"Oh, you just wait until later and then I'll _really_ be something," she grinned.

_Next Day_

Lorelai took in the fresh, crisp, new years winter air as she walked through town; on her way to the best diner in all of Stars Hollow... well the only diner in all of Stars Hollow. It was the only place with the good coffee and the extra fluffy pancakes and of course, there was the added bonus that her fiance owned the place.

She was just passing Doose's and crossing the street when she spotted Kirk in a dinky suit, talking to her parents on a street corner just two blocks away.

Her brows knit with confusion but just seconds later she saw the group turn and Kirk's finger point to a house.

Very quickly she put two and two together.

"Oh no!" She gasped before she took off running.

Just as she crossed the street, her parents turned and go into her fathers jag. She cursed under her breath and sped up before Kirk could get away.

"Kirk!" She yelled as the jag took off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Lorelai," he gave her a bright smile.

"What was that?" she asked quickly while trying to catch her breath. She was never very athletic.

"What was what?" He asked, confused.

"That!" She exclaimed, gesturing widly with her hands. "My parents, what were they doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't say," his tone very business like as he shook his head. "It's confidental."

"Kirk, you either tell me what they were doing here, or I will let Luke throw you out, _literally, _whenever you get on his nerves. And that happens daily!" She exclaimed.

The man sighed as his smile fell.

"Fine," he gave in as he crossed his arms over his chest like a little kid who didnt get his way. "They're looking to buy a house."

"What?! No!"

"I'm sorry, but that's all I can say," Kirk told her before turning around to get on his bike.

"I knew it," Lorelai sulked. "The apocalypse is coming," she shook her head sadly. "Damn new year," she cursed.

_To Be Continued..._

**Please Review!!! And check out my GG facebook!! Link is up on my profile!!! **


	9. Could Be Picture Perfect

**Love, Pain and the Whole Crazy Thing**

**Chapter Nine: Could Be Picture Perfect**

Lorelai sighed as she lazily pushed the spin wheel.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked as she adjusted the sign on the booth. "You can go home if you want; I can handle this," Rory offered.

"I'm fine," Lorelai dismissed.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked doubtfully.

Lorelai nodded as she plastered on a smile.

"You know, mom, you're being silly," Rory grinned as she took her place behind the booth.

"No, I'm not," Lorelai said stubbornly.

"They just wanna be close to you," the younger Gilmore reminded her gently.

"No they don't. They wanna be close to our kids. If that's even their motive," she added. "How do I know why they want to move to Stars Hollow? It can't be for the small town charm. It can't be for Kirk, or the gossip mill, or Al's Pancake World! Mom hates Kirk; he scares her."

Rory frowned. "What kids?" She asked.

"Exactly," Lorelai exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air. "I mean I know we talked about it, but what if it doesn't happen? What if Luke and I don't have kids? What if we can't? What if my eggs aren't viable anymore?!" Lorelai ranted in a panic.

"Don't you think you're jumping the gun a little," Rory winced.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Not the point. It's been two weeks and neither one of them has said a word about it. They're not even gonna tell us that they're planning to move. We're gonna go over there tomorrow and find a for sale sign sitting on their lawn and still, they won't say a word! You'll see," Lorelai warned darkly.

Rory laughed. "Well bright side?" She asked.

Lorelai turned to look at her expectedly

"I don't live here. I won't be subjected to the crazyness," she smiled.

"Not full time, but you're here almost every weekend," Lorelai pointed out.

"So you visit me instead; I'm sure you'll be more than glad to escape the wrath of Emily Gilmore for a day or two," Rory shrugged.

"And what happens when school ends?" Lorelai challenged.

"I start taking lessons from Paris and Doyle?" Rory shrugged.

"Ha ha," Lorelai mocked dryly.

_Later_

"Lorelai, we don't have to do this tonight," Luke tried to tell her as they carried boxes downstairs. He knew that she was stressed about her parents and she had a long night at the carnival. And his day wasn't exactly a walk in the park for him

"I know, but we've both just been really busy, I don't wanna put it off any longer," Lorelai explained as she pushed her way through the curtain.

"Okay, but we don't need to unpack much tonight; I just need something to wear tonight and tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Lorelai corrected with a devious grin as she opened the door.

"What?" Luke asked, confused.

"You just need something to wear tomorrow," she smiled as the door closed behind them.

"Oh yeah, I probably got something at your place already," he nodded.

Lorelai huffed as she rolled her eyes. "I was _trying to_ imply that you're going to bed naked."

"I am?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we're having sex tonight; didn't you know?" Lorelai asked solemnly as she pushed the box into the bed of his truck.

Luke's lips turned. "We are?" He asked with an amused smile.

"How can you forget what you do every night?" Lorelai asked as she turned back to the diner. "Men," she muttered with the shake of her head.

"Every night," Luke laughed quietly. "I wish," he sighed under his breath as he followed her.

_Next Day_

_Dragonfly_

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Sookie exclaimed, the wooden spoon in her hand flying across the room and just nearly missing the salad guy.

"Me too!" Lorelai squealed as she joined Sookie in the jumping up and down.

"He moved in! Finally!"

"Finally!" Lorelai grinned. "Things have been so crazy lately; there just hasn't been time."

Sookie nodded. "So, how is it?"

"How's what?" Lorelai asked.

"Living with a man! Living with Luke! How is it?! Oh, oh, how's the sex!?" Sookie asked with wide eyes and barely contained excitement.

"Sookie, we've done it in my bed before," Lorelai laughed.

"Yes, but now he lives there," Sookie pointed out.

Lorelai shrugged. "It's only been one night, you know? I mean Luke was always over all the time anyway, and we only really stayed at his place whenever he had early deliveries, so nothing's really changed. Oh, but now I won't have to wait for him to come over to fix something," she grinned.

Sookie frowned. "But what's gonna happen now, when he has early deliveries?" She verified.

Lorelai's face fell. "I don't know," she said thoughtfully.

"He isn't gonna stay at the diner, is he?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know," Lorelai mumbled as she tried to think of what would happen.

"You can't let him sleep at the diner," Sookie warned.

"Lorelai, some angry man is on the phone for you," Michel droned as he came into the kitchen, the phone sticking out from his hand.

Lorelai sighed as she slid from the stool and reached to take the phone.

_Gilmore Mansion_

"Hey... Dad?" Lorelai questioned. "No maid?" She asked when her father answered the door.

"Oh, she's with your mother," Richard said distractedly as he took their coats.

"Huh?" Lorelai asked, confused. She turned her head to look at Luke and Rory for an answer but they just shrugged.

"Your mother had her eye surgery earlier," Richard explained. "Things didn't go as planned. Your mother can't see a thing," The man sighed.

"Is grandma okay?" Rory asked worriedly.

"Oh, she's fine; she just won't have her full vision back for a day or two. Nothing too serious," Richard assured his granddaughter.

"Anything we can do?" Lorelai asked.

Now, had she had a crystal ball and been able to foresee what her father's answer would have been, she wouldn't have asked.

"Actually, yes," he said brightly. "I have to go away on business tomorrow and I'll be gone for a couple of days. Now I've hired a driver for your mother, but she doesn't trust a stranger when she's in a state like this. She has a lot of errands to run tomorrow; if you could take her, that would really help."

Lorelai's head snapped to her daughter.

"You'd love to spend the day with your grandmother, wouldn't you sweetie?" Lorelai smiled tightly, giving her daughter the, please-save-me-look.

"I would, but I have a lot of newspaper stuff tomorrow," Rory smiled apologetically as she turned to look at her grandfather.

"Oh, that's alright," the older man smiled. "Lorelai?" He questioned his daughter.

"Yeah?" She asked, her eyes snapping back to him.

"Would you help your mother tomorrow?"

Luke nudged her side.

"Yeah," Lorelai sighed. "Sure, dad."

_Later_

_Road_

With all that went on during diner, Lorelai had forgotten about tonight. She wasn't sure what would happen when her and Luke would get home.

Home. The word brought a smile to Lorelai's lips every time she thought of it.

Although right now, it was making her worry.

Luke had early deliveries tomorrow. Really early. He'd be up before the worms that the early birds were planning to catch. And while she felt bad that he would have to wake up even earlier than if he wasn't just above the diner, she didn't like the idea of him spending multiple days a week away from her. Away from _their _house. It was _their _house now. Away from _their _bed. It was _their _bed now. She never needed somone beside her at night, but she had really grown used to Luke's soft snores. She'd grown used to falling alseep on his chest. She'd grown used to his arm pulling her closer in the middle of the night. She'd grown used to sharing her blanket. She'd grown used to someone taking up what used to be the empty left side of her bed.

She'd grown used to him. So much to the point that she was in love with him; she had been for a while now.

They had spent just about every night together. There was hardly ever a night when they were apart. And now that they were living together and engaged to be married, she just didn't like the thought of being away from him even one night.

Lorelai took in a nervous breath as her legs bounced.

Luke's brows knit before he glanced at her.

"You okay?" He asked as he dropped a hand from the wheel to spread his palm over her thigh.

"What?" Lorelai asked as she snapped from her thoughts.

"You're shaking," Luke pointed out as he quickly looked down at her legs.

"Oh, sorry," Lorelai apologized as she forced herself to stop.

"It's okay," Luke grinned.

"I just, um," Lorelai started.

"What?" Luke asked a moment later when she didn't finish her thought.

Thankfully, the love birds had learned their lesson the first time around.

Communication, communication, communication. That was the key.

Last year, too many little secrets had been floating around and eventually, everything had just spiraled out of control. And although Lorelai was never too good with admitting her weakness or fears, she vowed that her and Luke would talk through these things. They would talk about the uncomfortable things, or the things that bothered them, or the things that they were unhappy about. They would get down to the knitty gritty and talk about their feelings. They wouldn't let everything boil to the surface and explode. Not again.

And telling Luke that she didn't want him away from her, that was something she was unhappy about. No matter how he might react, it needed to be talked about.

Lorelai took in a breath."Where are you sleeping tonight?" She asked.

Luke's brows knit in confusion. "Uh, with you I hope," he said. "Or am I? Did I do something wrong?" He asked caustiously.

"No, no," Lorelai assured him quickly. "It's just, well, you have early deliveries tomorrow," she reminded him, then winced afterwards, realizing that maybe he had forgotten. But then she felt guilty knowing that she wouldn't have told him again until it was too late for him to go to the diner.

"So?" He asked.

Now it was Lorelai's turn to be confused.

"You have to wake up early," she explained. "You have to be at the diner. _Really early_," she stressed.

"No, I don't," Luke shook his head. "I didn't tell you?" He asked.

"Tell me what?" Lorelai asked caustiously.

"I moved all the deliveries to your place. I mean our place," he corrected quickly. He still wasn't used it being _their_ place.

"You did?" Lorelai asked as her lips turned.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" He asked.

Lorelai nodded enthusiastically.

"Figured I could just leave some coolers in my truck or something and just drive everything over when I leave for work. Saves some time," Luke shrugged.

"Yes it does," Lorelai cooed as she ducked under Luke's arm and curled up against his chest.

Luke smiled as he wrapped his free arm around her tummy and held her as he drove them home.

_Next Day_

_Diner_

"Are you excited?" Lane asked with a big smile as she was spending her lunch break with Lorelai and Sookie.

"One month!" Sookie exclaimed.

"I know!" Lorelai grinned. "I can wait to be Mrs Backwards Baseball Cap!"

"Hey," Luke barked, "you wanna come in here, fine, but lower the volume," Luke warned as he passed their table.

The girls laughed.

"So hey, what about _you _missy," Lorelai smiled as she turned to look at Lane. "You're getting hitched in three months; are _you _excited?" She grinned.

"Oh yeah," Lane nodded. "I'm marrying that singer of a rock band!"

"That's so cool!" Lorelai exclaimed. "When you become super famous, you have to promise to set me up with Bono."

"Nice," Luke hissed as he passed them again.

"Hey, its not my fault you didn't make your own laminated card!" Lorelai called.

"Oh, look at the time, you gotta pick up your mother," Luke grinned.

"Damn it," Lorelai cursed as she narrowed her eyes at him.

_Later_

"Mom, why are we at a real estate office?" Lorelai groaned as she hoped down from the giant truck that she was being forced to drive around all day.

"Stop complaining; this is the last stop," Emily warned her as Lorelai reluctantly guided her mother to the door.

"Emily?" A woman asked when she caught site of her coming in.

"Lorene?" The older woman questioned.

During the night, she had managed to gain back some of her vision, but things were still a little blurry and the dark glasses didn't help, but they were needed to block the sun, which her eyes were very sensitive to right now.

"I'm sorry we're late. I had this awful surgery yesterday and today as just been a nightmare," Emily explained.

Lorene frowned. "Oh, I hope you're feeling all right."

"Oh, she's fine," Lorelai waved off. "Dragging that cross around made her a little tired," she joked.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Lorene, this my daughter, Lorelai. She has headaches, and that tends to make her babble."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I get you some aspirin?" She offered.

"Oh, no, thanks," Lorelai shook her head. "I'm okay. I've had the headache for 38 years now," she waved off.

"We are very anxious to see those pictures," Emily said quickly.

Lorelai's eyes snapped to her. "What pictures?" She asked suspiciously.

Lorene smiled. "All right. Well, follow me. I have the whole presentation ready for you," she smiled as she turned to lead the way.

"What presentation?" Lorelai asked.

"Here we are," Lorene said proudly as she gestured for the two woman to take a seat.

"Mom," Lorelai said impatiently, wanting some kind of explanation.

"So I talked to the owner," Lorene started, "and he said that they would be willing to throw in any of the furniture or appliances that we might like; its completely up to you."

Emily smiled. "Well, that's wonderful."

"Why is that wonderful?" Lorelai asked quickly. "Why is throwing in furniture and appliances wonderful, mom?"

Emily ignored her daughter. "Go on, Lorene," she encouraged.

"Anyhow, the pictures are pretty complete, but I can get us in tomorrow if you would like to take a closer look yourself."

"Do you, mom? Do you want to take a closer look?" Lorelai demanded. At this point, she was just waiting to hear what fruit named street the house was on.

"This is only the second time that this house has been on the market in a hundred years," Lorene pointed out, hoping that would be a good selling point. "It's got five bedrooms, four and a half baths, a library, a sun porch," she listed. "It's on three acres of land with a very small what they call a fishing hole, which is really a little pond, but it's very charming. Oh, and it has stables for horses," she added.

Emily grinned. "I thought so."

"The roof is in good shape, but I think that the plumbing will need some updating, but the sellers are motivated, and I think it's a pretty special property," Lorene smiled.

"I do, too," Emily agreed before she turned to look at Lorelai. "Don't you, Lorelai?"

"Why are you looking at this house, mom?" Lorelai asked, having lost her patience.

Emily turned to Lorene. "Would you give us a minute?" She requested.

"Of course," she nodded. "I'll be right over here if you need me."

Once she was out of earshot, Emily turned back to her daughter. "Well, what do you think?" She asked.

Lorelai sighed. "Mom, please, tell me what is going on."

"I will tell you what's going on as soon as you tell me, honestly, what you think of this house."

Lorelai shrugged. "I think it's fine."

"Fine?!" Emily asked incredulously.

"Well, it doesn't look like your type of house at all."

"I did not ask if you thought it was my type of house; I asked what you thought of the house."

Lorelai was quiet for a minute. Her eyes scanned the pictures, taking in the details of them; of the house.

"I think it's a beautiful house."

Emily smiled. "So do I."

"But you already have a beautiful house, mom," Lorelai pointed out.

"Oh, I know," Emily nodded. "This house is not for me. It's for you."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "For me?"

"You and Luke," She nodded. "A wedding gift," she explained. "And before you argue with me, I know your father and I took care of your wedding dress but we want to do this too. I think your house is very nice. I know you've put a lot of work into it, but, Lorelai, it's too small for the two of you, especially when you have children; if you have children, I mean," she corrected herself. "A man needs his own space and room, and Luke does not have that at your house. Also, I know you've always wanted horses, so I thought something with a little property might be nice. Now, I know it's not actually in Stars Hollow, but its right on the border. It's only an extra ten minutes to the Inn and an extra five minutes to the diner. Plus, I did a little nosing around and I heard that if you grease the palms of Stars Hollow's zoning commissioner, a man named Taylor Doose, you can get him to change property lines, so we can give you a Stars Hollow address if its really important to you."

"You want to buy us a house?" Lorelai asked, still trying to get over the shock of it all as she got up to look at the pictures.

"Yes," Emily nodded.

"So all that running around Stars Hollow, you and dad were looking for a house for me? For me and Luke?"

"Well of course," Emily nodded. "You didn't think we wanted to live there, did you? Small town charm is good for a weekend, Lorelai, but I have no interest in having a next door neighbor walk in with a pie, wanting to chat; I would kill myself and my neighbors."

Lorelai laughed as she reached to trace the outline of the house .

"Now, I'm sure Luke will need some convincing. He doesn't look like the kind of man who willingly takes extravagant gifts from people, so I've concocted a few good lies we can tell him. It's for his own good, and once the two of you in the house-"

"We won't need to lie to him, mom."

"Really?" Emily asked, surprised.

Lorelai nodded.

"He wants to see me happy," Lorelai explained shyly. "If this is what I want, than he'll do it. He'll do it even if he doesn't want to," she sighed.

"You have a good man, Lorelai," Emily said. "I know I fought in the beginning, but clearly, you two were a match made in heaven,"she grinned.

"I'll bet we were," Lorelai smiled.

"So what do you think?" Emily asked. "Would you like the house?"

"Yes... maybe," she said after thinking about it for a minute. "Luke and I will need to talk about it. I won't let this be just about me; I want him to be happy too... and, well, I don't know if I could leave my house, mom," she admitted. "But we do wants kids... kids would be good in this house," she said thoughtfully as she stared at the picture of the big yard and she could just imagine Luke tossing a ball to their little boy, teaching him how to play baseball. She could see herself sitting on a horse, with her daughter in front of her. She could see Rory sitting on the porch swing, teaching her little brother or sister how to read.

It was a nice picture.

"Of course," Emily nodded.

"Mom, whether we take your offer or not, thank you," she said sincerely as she reached to wrap her arms around her mother.

Emily was taken back at first, but she carefully put her arms on Lorelai's back and hugged her daughter for the first time in years.

_To be continued..._

**Please Review!!! And check out my GG facebook. Link is up on my profile page!**


	10. A House Could Be A Home

**Hope everyone had great Holidays!!! Sorry. This took longer than expected. **

**Love, Pain and the Whole Crazy Thing**

**Chapter Ten: A House Could Be A Home. If You Look Closely. **

Luke carried the last box from their room, taking the steps carefully because Lorelai's hello kitty lamp was jutting out from the top, blocking his view.

When he felt that he made it safely to the first floor, Luke carefully put the box down at his feet and sighed.

Finally, they were all ready to go.

He looked up at Lorelai. She was standing where the couch used to be. She was starring down the hall way and Luke could see the tears in her eyes.

He knew this would happen. He was waiting for it. She had managed to keep it all together for weeks now. Throughout the whole process of buying the house, he didn't see even a flicker of doubt in her eyes. The previous days they had spent packing, she didn't voice a single question.

When she first came to him, telling about the offer her mother had made to them, she had made it clear that she wasn't sure. She had also made it clear that she wanted him to be honest. And he was.

She took him to see the house with her mother the following day and he just fell in love with it. He could see it; he could see it _all_ there. He could see them having their life in that house. It all made perfect sense in his head. He told her he would do this. As long as she wanted to, he would do this. But he was also very careful to make it clear to her that he wouldn't be dissapointed if she wanted to stay at her place. She was in love with her house and Luke was very aware of that. It's what stopped them from buying the Twicham house. Lorelai told him she needed some time to think about it. Luke said that was more than okay.

The next day, while Luke was at work, Lorelai called up Lorene and asked if she could swing buy for the keys to the house. She wanted to see it again. Lorene was more than happy to hand them over, knowing that she was very close to a sale.

Lorelai called the Inn, told Michel to hold down the fort and while she hadn't planned on spending hours there, it ended up that way. She had spent enough time in each room to memorize just about every detail. She wanted to test herself, test the house. She wanted to make sure that she felt comfortable there. And she did.

It was Victorian style. The house was blue, with white trim and a charcol roof. There was a long porch along the front of the house, with four columns holding it together. On the right side of the house, there was a smaller porch that the dinning room opened up to. On the other side, there was an identical porch where the office led to.

When she pulled up at the curb, she just sat in her car for a few minutes.

Right away, just from the outside, anyone could tell that the house was expensive. Very expensive. And while Lorelai didn't like the thought of living in a big, expensive house, like her parents, this was different. This house wasn't a Hartford mansion. This house had character. It was special. It wasn't just old, it was classic. It wasn't just four walls, and a roof, it was unique. At least to Lorelai it was. She hadn't seen too many houses like this anymore.

When she first saw the house the day before, after just stepping out of the car and seeing how big it was, she got nervous. She knew she didn't need a house that large, with that many rooms, but then when she got inside, it was different. Each room truly had a purpose and she could see her and Luke using every one.

But she was still on the fence.

Once Lorelai snapped from her daze, she grabbed her keys from the ignition, and let the pathway lead her to the house. She would make a decision today.

She slide her hands up the white banister as she climbed the stairs and then she took a moment to sit on the long, simple porch swing. She curled up her legs as she went back and forth, letting herself day dream.

She could see a little boy running up the stairs with a backpack hanging from his shoulders and an exicted smile lighting his face as he waved an art project high in the air. She could see Luke trailing behind him, a proud grin taking his lips as he trailed after his son.

And then a car beeped and Lorelai was snapped from her thoughts.

She stood up carefully, holding the swing in place so it wouldn't hit the house.

When she got to the door, she pulled the key from her purse and pushed it through the lock.

The doors were special. It wasn't a screen door with a wooden one behind it, but instead, there were french doors, with four, big, square windows on top.

It was warm and comforting when Lorelai walked through the door. With all the light that came in through the windows, it just lite the living room wonderfully and added just the right amount of heat.

The living room was big and open. There were a few wooden rocking chairs placed around the area, along with a small sofa and love seat. Lorelai had a sofa just about the same size and her love seat wasn't too far off theirs.

The family had already moved out, but they hardly took a thing with them. Just about everything was left to Luke and Lorelai. If they decided on the house, it wasn't exactly planned yet what they would keep and what they would give away, but the couch and the love seat would go. Lorelai knew her couch and love seat would fit in perfectly. And it was a nice idea, bringing things from her old home into her home.

If she were to have an old home.

Lorelai moved through the living room slowly. She stopped at the first rocking chair and sat down.

She had thought about keeping at least one of them. It would come in handy if they ever had a baby, but Luke refused. He wanted to make the chair. And the crib too. He said his father did the same for him, and his grandfather did the same for his dad. It was a tradition that probably went on ever further and Lorelai smiled, of course agreeing right away. She liked the thought of him making the chair himself. And the crib. It would really mean something that way. Luke suggested though that they keep at least one for the living room and have it set up like it was now. Lorelai agreed, though she couldn't decide which one.

She couldn't decide whether she wanted the house, either.

Lorelai sighed as she rocked back and forth, her eyes going between the two other rocking chairs that were across the room.

The day before, Lorene had told them that all three rocking chairs were hand made by the previous owner of the house. There were more, upstairs, but the family took them with them. The three that were left were very beautiful. They each had little, unique details that could only been seen from up close. She thought it must have taken a lot of time for them to be made.

She liked the idea more and more of just keeping all three of them. If anything, they added to the living room. They made the room very homey.

Lorelai could almost feel the weight of a little baby in her arms as she swayed back and forth.

Her gaze quickly snapped down to her chest and she frowned when she saw nothing there.

After at least ten minutes in the rocking chair, contemplating about what to keep, Lorelai stood up, walked past the couch, and hung a quick right to go up the two stairs that led to the kitchen.

"We'll keep em all," she muttered to herself as she walked through the kitchen. "If we buy the house," she corrected to herself quickly.

A smirk tugged at her lips at the marble counter. She could see her and Rory sitting on the wooden bar stools, playing bagel hockey while Luke cooked breakfast. Just like in the diner. She could see a high chair propped at the end of the counter with a little laughing baby inside, waving spoons around and being goalie. She could see Luke shaking his head and groaning as he made the good, fluffy pancakes,all the while a small smile on his face that he would be careful to hide. And though he tried, Lorelai always managed to catch a glimpse.

She stopped at the black, sort of tray, that jutted out from the wall. Lorelai thought their phone and answering machine would fit well there. Above it, tacked on the wall, was a calender that the family had forgotten to take. Lorelai started flipping through the pages and saw plenty of the little boxes filled with appointments, playdates, grocery shopping reminders, birthday's, holidays, etc, etc. They were a busy family. And just from that alone, Lorelai could see that the parents had two boys. Their age was a mystery, though she assumed they were twins. On the previous month, in perfect script, the 21st was filled with a small note; boys basketball game. Lorelai flipped back a month and found that they had a girl as well. February 7th, Haley's recital. Lorelai would get her own calender and she hoped she would be able to do the same. She hoped that many of the little squares would be filled with recitals and basketball games, too.

If they had kids.

If they could have kids.

Lorelai walked further into the kitchen and trailed her hand along the long counter as she rounded the room. This would defineatly be Luke's domain. He loved the room when he saw it. She knew, if he could, he would call off their wedding and marry this kitchen. More specically, the counter. It wasn't over the top fancy or anything, but the appliances were all up to date and the countertop was a beautiful, black marble. There were five windows on the two walls above the counters and the site was just great. Now it wasn't septecular or anything, just a shot of the street and neighboring houses, but it was peaceful. Calming.

Luke raved about the kitchen for days.

After finishing her lap around the counter, Lorelai rounded the small tray and walked just a few feet until she reached the door to the laundry room. She put her hand on the knob and opened the door quickly. The room was small with a washer, dryer, and rack for hanging clothes.

"This could be Luke's too," Lorelai grinned before she turned and left the room.

She wasn't too big on laundry.

Lorelai took in a breath as she walked back around the kitchen, passing the counter, hoping down the steps and taking slow paces down the hall.

She first turned to her left. The door was open. She peaked her head in and smiled at the office.

The floor was hard wood and her heels clicked agianst the material as she went further into the room.

It was originally a bedroom, but the previous owners turned it into an office. Lorene told Lorelai that the husband owned his own business and worked from home; so did his wife. There was a long wooden desk that wove around two walls. An identical desk and just about the same set up, was across the room on the other walls. In the middle of everything were french doors that led out to the side porch.

Lorelai sat down carefully on the wooden desk chair and winced as her butt slid into the seat. Now she realized why the family didn't take this chair. It was terribly uncomfortable. It would be one of the first things to go.

With curious eyes, Lorelai spun around a bit in the chair to look around the room.

The day before, she thought this would be cool to keep. She could do a lot of work from home and having an office would be great. Luke owned the diner and he had to do everything from payroll to moping up the floors. Surely he could do some of those things from home. Lorelai liked the thought of them working together in the office. She could see them sitting at their seperate desks, trying to get work done as kids ran in and out of the room. She could see a little boy running to up his daddy, begging him to come outside and see that he finally go the hang of hitting the baseball. She could see a little girl toddling after his brother, trying to be included, but just being too small to join in on the fun. She could picture Rory running in to save the day and distract her little sister so mommy and daddy could get some work done.

It was a good thought. A great image. Lorelai couldn't help but smile at the prospect.

The office would remain an office.

Should they buy the house.

Lorelai nodded at the thought as she carefully stood up. She turned to spin the chair and smiled as the old worn chair spun around in a slow circle.

Lorelai passed the bathroom without giving it a second look. It was just a bathroom. Only a bit bigger than the half bath that was in the office. The fancy bathroom was up in the master bedroom. It was one of her favorite rooms in the house. It was defineatly worth looking at.

Before going to the sunroom, which pretty much, horizontally speaking, lined the back of the house, Lorelai turned to go across the hall.

The white, wooden doors were wide open and Lorelai went into the dinning room with a smile on her face. This was also one of her favorite rooms.

The room was a pretty light green, with soft, flowery pictures on the walls . There was a small, square, wooden table in the center of the room. The four white chairs that were around it reminded Lorelai of the chairs that were at the dragonfly.

Lorelai walked across the room,wincing as her shoes banged against the floor, hoping they wouldn't scratch up the wood.

She pulled out a chair and sat down on the cushion. She could see Luke sitting across from her. She could picture a young boy sitting to her left and Rory to her right. She could see a baby girl sitting in a high chair, next to her, playing with her mushy carrots instead of eating them. She could see plates in front of everyone and her family eating while laughing, talking and just ranting about their days.

"Wow," Lorelai awed when she snapped from her thoughts. The image seemed so real.

Quickly, Lorelai got up and left the room. She just couldn't believe how real it all appeared to be.

She turned back down the hall and headed for the sun room. The doors had been left open from the day before and with every step she took, the mid afternoon rays got brighter and felt stronger.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around her tummy and her smile grew further as she walked into the unique, homey, kind of cottegy room.

The walls were different tones of brown and gray, kind of blending together. The trim was white. And the sun pouring in through the windows that lined the room, showing a beautiful view of the spacious backyard, was all that was needed to light the room. There were a few lamps that lined the walls, and quite a few chairs, some identical to the ones in the dining room and some looking similar, that were placed along the walls. There were beautiful pictures on hanging around and Lorelai knew that the ones she had up on her walls at home would go great with them. The only thing she didn't like about the room was the dull red carpet on the floor. That would go. They would probably get something to replace it, but it wouldn't be the first thing on the list. The room would look good without it.

Lorelai leaned agianst the door frame as her mind ran wild again.

She looked down at the chair next to her and saw herself sitting on the cushion with a little blue eyed, dark haired, baby girl sitting on her lap. Her little girl flipping through a picture book, being too young to read, and too young to understand the details of the pictures, but able to point out the various colors and shapes that filled the pages. And Lorelai would smile, sipping her coffee as she praised her baby and looking up every minute or two to watch as Luke was busy building a tree house with their baby boy who would soon be starting kindergarden. She could see Rory sitting beside her, a cup of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other.

"I can't wait," Lorelai whispered excitedly as her thoughts faded away.

When Lorelai got to the second floor, she first stopped in the library.

The books shelves were empty and the desk and table were bare. The curtains were drawn over the three long windows, but some light managed to seap in and bounce off the lightly colored walls.

It was a nice room, but Lorelai hoped it wouldn't stay like it was for long. They wouldn't have much use for a library. Of course, if Rory was living with them, they would very much so have use for this room, but Lorelai's baby was all grown up and in college now.

No, the room wouldn't stay this way; it would hopfully be used as a playroom. Godwilling everything would work out, that is.

_If_ they bought the house.

Lorelai passed the two empty bedrooms to her left, knowing that those visuals would be too much for her to handle. She already had her hopes up too high. She knew she would be devastated if her and Luke couldn't have a baby. At least one. She wanted two. She wasn't sure why she wanted two, but she did.

She found it weird sometimes. She had never really thought about having kids with Luke. He was always the guy complaining about jam hands and things oozying... she just never thought it would happen with him and she was more than okay with that.

And then he tells her he bought the Twickham house and they could have plants and kids.... at first she wasn't sure if she heard him right. But she did. He wanted kids. With her. He wanted kids with her.

Ever since, Lorelai has been growing more and more to the idea with each passing day.

Now, with this new house and her daughter all grown up, she really wanted a baby. She was ready to start trying. She was ready to marry Luke and start trying to have a family. She was ready to move into this new house and have little babies.

"I'm ready," Lorelai whispered.

She closed her eyes tight and took in a deep breath as she forced herself to move across the hall and not even peak into those bedrooms.

The next bedroom, she wasn't afraid to go into. When she first saw it, she knew it could be Rory's room.

The room was painted a beige, yellow kind of color; similar to Rory's room now. It had three big windows that would let in plenty of light. It would be perfect if Rory was lounging on her bed, reading. There were a few book shelves on the walls that the family didn't take. That screamed Rory. And it was just a light, open, airy, relaxing room. Lorelai had no problem seeing her daughter there.

Lorelai moved past the open bahroom, just peaking into it and quickly moving up the second flight of stairs.

The family had converted the attic into a master bedroom. It was a great room. Very smartly layed out. Very big and open.

Lorelai walked up the few stairs and as more and more of her maybe-soon-to-be-room came into view over the half wall, her smile started to grow bigger and bigger.

Her heels clicked agianst the hard wood flooring, but this time, she wasn't afraid of damaging anything. There was a sort of clear glaze protective finish that covered the floor. It was done fairly recently too.

Lorelai liked it cause it made the floor shiny.

Luke liked it cause it protected the expensive wood.

The walls were very similar to the dinning room, but just a bit darker and duller. It was a nice color, but not Lorelai's taste. She wanted something softer for the bedroom. That was about the only thing she wanted to change about the room.

Lorelai weaved around the short wall and spun onto the small, white, three cushioned couch. She backed up until she could lay her body across the sofa and fell back with a sigh and a smile. Her gaze traveled up at the ceiling for a moment and then she tiltled her head further up to look at the bed frame.

It was something else about the house that was very unique. It was a sort of gray rectangle, just with the middle cut out, where the mattress would go. The material was fun to play with. Nice to feel. Like a pillow that's soft and if you sway your hand over it, the color turns to a darker shade, and then if you go the opposite way, the color gets lighter.

She liked it.

Luke didn't care either way. His thinking was that they didn't sleep on the bed frame, they slept on the actual bed, so it would totally be up to Lorelai if they would keep it.

She wanted it. It would stay.

There were two doors on either side of the bed; each of them led to the master bath.

Lorelai's eyes lit up as her stare found the closest door. She scrambled off the bed quickly and hurried into the fabulous room.

The room was a light, peachy, pink color. Very girly.

Lorelai loved it when she first saw it.

Luke cringed at the site.

Though of course, if it would make his fiance happy, the whole house could be pink and girly.

There were his and hers sinks with a vanity in the middle. Another aspect of the room that Lorelai loved.

There were three big mirrors on the walls in front of every pieice of furnite. The two end mirrors each had three big, kind of hollywood, lights across the rims.

Lorelai sat down on the plush vanity seat and turned to look at the bath. It was a cute, long, but circular tube with a few jets inside. A kind of bathtube, jacuzzi hybrid.

A smile took Lorelai's face as she saw her and Luke kneeling in front of the tube with their baby girl sitting in a bath seat, clapping her hands in the bubbles as her daddy tried to wash the suds from her dark hair. Lorelai could see a little boy trying to enterain his sister with a rubber ducky as she held the sprayer over his body, trying to clean him from the adventurous day he had out in the tree house with his friends.

Tears bubbled in Lorelai's eyes and she quickly reached to wipe them away.

She knew she was being silly. They hadn't even started trying yet, but she just had this feeling in the pit of her stomach, like something bad was going to happen. Like it was going to be a lot harder than it should be.

Like it wouldn't happen.

Lorelai quickly dissmissed the thought, pushing it back into the depths of her mind as she stood back to her feet. She let out a fast, calming breath and nodded at the room before turning on her heels and leaving.

She left the house slowly, gazing around at things here and there as she passed each room.

The keys dangled from her hand as she used her free grip to close the french doors behind her. She pushed the key back through the lock, clicked it closed and took the stairs slowly.

When she got to the sidewalk, she turned back to the house.

Her eyes traveled across the details of the old, beautiful, Victorian home and her smile grew bigger with every passing second.

"I want to," She whispered to herself. "I wanna move in."

She called Luke before she reached the car. She told him she was ready. She told him she wanted to move in.

Luke was happy. He told her, name the day, and it would happen.

Of course, it took them a bit to finalize everything with the purchase, and then a while to pack up and everything, but now here she was, starring at her daughters closed door and trying not to cry.

"Hey," Luke called gently as he carefully wrapped his arms around her from behind. "It's still yours. It's still your house," he reminded her softly before kissing just behind her ear.

Lorelai nodded mutely as she put her hands over Luke's that were splayed protectively over her tummy.

"We'll visit," Luke promised. "Everyday," he added. He would do anything to make this easier for her.

Lorelai craned her neck to look at him, and Luke frowned as a tear trailed down her check. He kissed the drop before it fell and then left a soft, lingering kiss to her pouting lips.

Her eyes fluttered closed as Luke kissed her. She sighed at the feeling of his lips on hers.

"Let's go," she said a moment later, after her eyes opened.

"You sure?" Luke asked, just to make sure she was ready for this.

Lorelai nodded, trying not to let her fears show through.

Of course, Luke could see right through her, but he knew she wanted this. She may be sad about moving out of her house, that was natural, but she wanted to move into their new house just as much. He knew, as everyday passed, it would get easier for her. She would become happy in their new house. And Luke would do anything in his power to make that happen. It would just take time.

He turned around, got a good grip on the heavy box, smiled reassuringly as he passed Lorelai, and led the way to the next phase of their lives together.

_To be continued...._

**Okay, go to my GG Facebook page (link is on my profile page,) go to the Love, Pain... photo album page, and look at the pics I have of the interior and exterior of the house. They should help with the visual of the whole thing. **

**I would have given this in the beginging, but I wanted to see if I could get the descriptions close and what people's minds would come up with on their own. **

**Was I close? Lol. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! : )**


	11. Party Interrupted

**Authors note-**

I just need everyone to remember one thing before they read this chapter; pain is in the title. Fair warning, lol.

Enjoy, and please review on your way out!

**Love, Pain and the Whole Crazy Thing**

**Chapter Eleven: Party Interrupted **

"Luke, keys," Lorelai called impatiently from the porch where she stood with a cardboard box in her hands.

"It's open," he called as he hurried behind her. He wanted to see her face when she walked inside.

Lorelai's brows furrowed. "It's open? How is it open?" She asked as her head snapped to him. "You, Mr. always- have-to-lock-the-door-encase-crazy-burgalurs-break-in-and-steal- the-fine-china-that-we-don't-have, left the door unlocked?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"We were coming back in an hour," Luke shrugged as he hopped up the porch stairs with two of Lorelai's suitcases hanging from his hands. "I was only here for five minutes, dropping a few things off," he explained. "Open the door," he said, jerking his chin to the knob.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him as she turned to grip her hand around the knob.

"Lorelai," Luke called impatiently when she just stood there, starring at him.

"What's going on?" She asked suspiciously as she looked between him and the door. She quickly pressed her ear up to the door and her brows furrowed when she thought she heard giggling on the other side. "Whose in there?" She asked as she darted her eyes back to him.

"No one," Luke denied quickly.

"No one, huh?" She taunted as she stood up on her tip toes to try and see through the glass. The curtain on the other side was closed but she managed to get a peak. She didn't see anyone, but she did see a big sign, with Rory's handwriting that said, WELCOME HOME!!!

Lorelai sighed as she turned back to her fiance.

"So was the surprise welcome home party your idea, or Rory's?" She asked tiredly.

Luke sighed.

"Mine," he admitted, not wanting Rory to take the fall. Although, technically, it _was_ his idea.

Lorelai's eyes widened. "It was your idea?" She asked. She wasn't expecting to hear that. Parties weren't exactly his thing.

"Yeah," he nodded. "If you don't want it, ill go in there and tell everybody to get the hell out, I just thought this would help things. I mean you love this crap and you're always wanting to go to stupid town things and be apart of everything, but I didn't think that you'd just want to-"

Lorelai cut him off, pressing her lips to his in searing, breathtaking kiss. She wound her arms tight around his neck and Luke responded quickly, holding her body close to his and working his tongue around her mouth.

They were both panting when Lorelai finally pulled away. Her hands slid over his shoulders and to his chest as she tried to catch her breath. Luke cupped her face in his hands, swaying his thumb back and forth over her creamy cheeks. Lorelai turned to kiss his palm before she found his eyes again.

"Thank you," she whispered

"You're welcome," Luke said gruffly. His smile spread farther as he jerked his head at the door.

Lorelai nodded. She turned around, picked up the box from the floor and twisted the knob to push the door open.

"Surprise!!!!" A chorus of people yelled as they popped out from their hiding places.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai gasped, trying to keep up the charade.

Rory hurried to her feet and ran to her mom with a princess crown in her hand.

"For you, Mrs. New Homeowner," Rory said proudly as she put the crown on Lorelai's head.

"Oh, shiny," Lorelai praised with wide eyes at it was being lifted to her head.

"Now follow me, party's out back," Rory grinned as she took Lorelai's hand and led her through the sea of congratulations.

"Yes ma'am," Lorelai giggled as she tried to keep up with her daughter and the crowd who quickly followed after them.

_Later_

Music was playing, thanks to Lane's band, and Kirk, who insisted on being D.J. Although all he really got to do was announce the next song, but it made him feel needed and kept him from having a hissy fit so it was allowed. Mainly by Luke, that is. Lorelai had no problem with letting her crazy neighbor stand behind a table. She reasoned with Luke that it kept the crazy men occupied and kept him away from the sane people.

" _Sane_ people?!" He questioned incredulously.

Lorelai shrugged. "Well I wasn't including myself in that," Lorelai said quickly. She was very aware that she was crazy and she had no problem admitting it.

"And you think _they're _sane?!" Luke exclaimed as he gestured to Babette and Patty who were trying to mangle the mic from Zach. To Andrew and his girlfriend who were fighting over something ridiculous. To Gypsy and Jackson who were sitting cross legged on the ground, playing cards like children. To Sookie who was chasing after Davy, who was chasing after Martha, like a weird, dog, cat, and mouse thing.

Lorelai rolled her eyes as she sighed. "Okay, _slightly_ saner. Happy?"

"Thrilled," Luke grumbled.

"Just remember that it was your idea to invite the crazy's over, making _you_ one of us. Welcome to the dark side, Luke," she grinned.

"I am not crazy," he argued.

"And stubborn too," Lorelai added with a smile.

"No I'm not!"

"Whatever you say, babe," Lorelai sang as she turned away from him to join in on the festivities.

Hours of laughing, dancing, fighting (Patty won the mic for a good hour until Babette managed to get it when she was distracted,) drinking had passed, and now it, apparently, was karaoke time.

Lorelai was buzzed, to say the least. She was just past the being able to walk in a straight line thing, all thanks to Patty's punch. She made the mistake of going for cup number two. And even just one cup was enough to feel a little thrill. Cup number two was definatly a bad idea, but cup number one took a lot of rational thought away.

"My turn! My turn!" Lorelai yelled through the noise as she finished downing her second cup of punch. It's like a piece of chocolate, one just isn't enough.

"Ah, jeez," Luke groaned as he hung his head. His back fell against the chair he was sitting in.

"Rory, come with me," Lorelai said as she bounced on her feet, trying to pull her daughter up.

"Oh no, this is all you mom," Rory laughed.

"Pleeeaaaasssseeeee!" Lorelai begged like a five year old. "One song!" She bargained as she held up two fingers. Her brows knit at her hand as her brain tried to figure out if she had the right amount of fingers up. She decided that she needed another one.

Rory giggled as the crowd cheered them on, chanting for them both to go up there and sing.

"Up! Up! Up!" Lorelai cheered.

Rory rolled her eyes, laughing as she stood up and ran to the small stage that Luke had set up for Lane's band.

They hurried to the mic and Lorelai was the first one to grab it. She held it in one hand as she turned to point her finger at the band behind her. "Crank it up, boys!" She shouted. "Oops, and girl," she giggled when she saw Lane behind the drums.

The beat to, _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_, started playing and Lorelai was jumping around, and dancing as Rory tried to keep from laughing long enough to join in on the vocals when just as the last verse was coming on, Lorelai abruptly stopped.

"Mom?" Rory questioned as Lorelai brought her hand to her forehead.

"Lorelai, sugah, what's wrong?" Babette asked.

Luke was just coming from the sun room when he saw his fiance fall, managing to hit her head on the floor as Rory and Zach caught her before the rest of her body would have hit the ground.

Everyone scrambled to their feet as Luke the glasses fell from Luke's hands and he darted for the stage.

"Lorelai," he called frantically as he knelt down beside her.

Rory and Zach carefully eased her body onto the floor as Rory tried to wake her.

"I called 911!" Sookie shouted.

Luke nodded mindlessly as he put his hand to her chest.

He sighed a breath of relief at the heat radiating from her skin and the heartbeat that he felt.

_Hospital_

Richard and Emily rushed through the doors as fast as they could.

They had just gotten the call from Sookie and the minute they heard that Lorelai was in the emergency room, they left their luncheon and rushed through the busy roads to get here.

"Luke!" Richard called when he saw the man pacing in the waiting room.

Luke turned around, and hurried to his soon to be mother and father-in-law.

"What happened?" Emily asked anxiously.

"Lorelai fainted and she hit her head, she isn't conscious and they're doing tests, they don't know what's wrong with her and she just-"

"Oh my God!" Emily gasped.

"There's a bad bump on her head, she hit the floor, and she just... I couldn't... she..." Luke shook his head frantically as he tried to keep from panicing.

"Grandma, grandpa," Rory said as she rushed to them. "You're here," she awed as she threw her arms around them.

"Of course," Richard nodded as he craned his neck to the emergency room. "Of course we're here," he whispered as he silently prayed for his daughter.

After what felt like an eternity, a doctor came into the waiting room.

Everyone sprang to their feet and Luke and Rory were the first to reach the man.

"Are you Lorelai Gilmore's Fiance?"

"Yes," Luke nodded quickly.

"I'm her daughter," Rory said so she wouldn't be left out of anything. She wanted to know what was going on.

The doctor nodded.

"Your mom is conscious. She's all set in a room and everything is okay, but,"

"But?" Rory interrupted him. "Why did you say but?" She asked worriedly.

The man sighed. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" He asked Luke.

Luke's brows furrowed. "Why?" He asked anxiously.

"There's something that I need to discuss with you about your fiance. I'm not sure that you, or her for that matter, knew the circumstances," he explained.

"What circumstances?" Rory asked with wide eyes. "Whatever it is, tell me," she demanded.

The man nodded.

Legally, he couldn't refuse this kind of information to a patient's daughter, but he wanted to know if the two involved were aware, first. He wanted them to soak it in first, if needed, and understand what has happened.

Something the experienced doctor learned over the years was that sometimes, cutting to the chase was best. So that's what he decided to do.

He looked at Luke just as Emily and Richard got tired of waiting and quickly came up behind the two.

"Did your fiance know she was pregnant?" He asked

"... She... what?" Luke stammered.

"She- why did you say was?" Rory pointed out nervously.

The doctor nodded silently, taking that as a no. "She was at the point where it was barely detectable. The alcohol in her system terminated the pregnancy though. She was at very delicate stage. However other wise, she's fine. The bump on her head will go down in a few days," he assured them.

"Oh my God!" Rory gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Where is she?" Luke demanded.

"Down the hall, last room on the right," he explained as he turned to point in the direction.

"Does she know?"

The doctor shook his head. "I thought I should talk to you first," he explained.

Luke nodded quickly before turning away from everyone and hurrying down the hall.

The others stayed back, knowing that he needed time to explain things to her.

Luke took in a breath before he turned the knob to her room and peaked his head inside.

"Lorelai," he called carefully, encase she was sleeping.

"Hey," she croaked with a weak smile as her head rolled to him. She winced as she became aware of the bump on her head and when he saw her in pain, Luke rushed to her side.

"Your head?" He asked anxiously as he knelt down on the floor next to her.

Lorelai nodded as she reached to rub the back of her head, but Luke gently pushed her hand away and put his cold palm over the bump.

Lorelai sighed in appreciation as her eyes fell closed.

Luke took in a shaky breath as he worked to keep the image of her falling to the ground, her eyes closed and her body unresponsive.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked, her voice husky and hoarse as she opened her eyes lazily.

"You fainted," Luke explained as he took his free hand to cup her cheek. "You hit your head."

"That explains the pain," she groaned.

Luke nodded.

There was a moment of silence as Luke swayed his thumb across her soft cheek, and kept his hand on her head.

Lorelai kissed Luke's arm before she carefully pulled his hand away from her head so she could lay back on the pillow.

Luke's hand automatically went to her other cheek. He cupped her face gently as he tried to erase the worry, fear, and sadness, from his face.

Lorelai's brows knit in confusion. "What's wrong?" She asked at the look in his eyes. He wouldn't take his stare from her for a second.

Luke sighed. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, wishing he would be able to kiss away the pain she would soon feel. If only.

"Luke?" She questioned. "What's wrong?" She repeated. "I'm fine, babe, its just a bump," she assured him, thinking he was worrying over what happened.

"No," Luke whispered as he shook his head.

They've been talking about it, talking about having a baby. She wanted it just as much as he did, if not more.

This would hurt her. Kill her, maybe.

It was killing him.

"Luke," Lorelai's voice rose as she tried to sit up, but he gently held her down.

"You should rest, sweetheart," he murmured against her cheek before kissing her.

"I don't want to rest," Lorelai said stubbornly as she fought against his grip and managed to sit up.

Luke was barely using any strength.

"Something's wrong," she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Your eyes, they give you away," She explained.

"Lorelai, you need,"

"I don't need sleep!" She snapped.

Luke's hands fell from her face as his brows furrowed.

"There's something wrong with me, isn't there?" She asked frantically. "Tell me what's wrong with me, Luke," she demanded, her voice angry, but her eyes scared and begging for an answer. "That's why I fainted, right? There's something wrong with me."

Luke shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with you," he said softly as he took her hands in his. He raised them to his lips and started trailing kisses along her knuckles, but Lorelai jerked her hands away.

"Stop kissing me and tell me why you look like you're about to cry," Lorelai begged, her face falling and her voice softening as she finished.

Luke took in a breath before he opened his mouth to speak.

To be continued...

**Just remember that I crowned myself the queen of LL happy endings. No pitchforks, please, : ). **


	12. Emily Gilmore AKA Master Yoda

**Love, Pain and the Whole Crazy Thing**

**Chapter 12: Emily Gilmore AKA Master Yoda **

_Pardon the title, but I was forced to watch Stars Wars today. Again. Not that seeing Hayden Christensen isn't plesant, but watching him burn and sizzle to nothing, gets old. Fast. _

It was just days before the wedding, and things were still the same.

Almost two weeks had gone by since Luke and Lorelai moved into their new house. It had been almost two weeks since the unwanted hospital visit had occurred. Almost two weeks since they found out that they lost their unborn baby.

Things weren't improving. Not much, anyway.

When Luke told Lorelai that the doctor had discovered she was pregant and in the same sentence, to have to say that their baby was dead, it killed Luke.

Pain spread across her face like wild fire. Shock and fear clouded her features. Tears boiled in her eyes and fell within seconds. She was asking so many questions, so fast, that it made Luke's head spin. He tried to keep it all together as he did his best to answer them and keep her calm. She immediatly blamed herself. And the alcohol. She became hysterical. Luke was at a loss for how to soothe her, for how to take away her pain. He fought so hard to keep from crying as he held her shaking body and assured her over and over agin that it would be okay. He tried _so_ hard.

Luke didn't leave her room for a second that day. Even as Rory and the elder Gilmore's flew in, he kept his arms tight around Loerlai. She wouldn't let him let go anyway and Luke didn't dare try. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

Eventually, she managed to cry herself to sleep. Rory wanted to stay the night, so did Richard and Emily; even Sookie wanted to, but Luke pushed them all to leave. It didn't make any sense for them to stay and with nowhere to sleep, it wasn't practical. Of course it was a lot harder to get Rory to go, but he promised to call the second Lorelai would wake up. Rory uped him one, promising to be at the hospital the second the sun would start to rise. Luke sighed, but he knew there was no use in arguing. She was just worried about her mom. Luke was feeling the same way.

Luke managed to squeeze into the single bed with Lorelai and he held her close to him as she slept restlessly. The nightmare she was having was painstakingly apparent to Luke. She had hardly ever moved around in her sleep, but that night, she wouldn't sleep still. Or soundly. She talked in her sleep a bit and Luke could hear that it had something to do with the day. Something to do with the baby. Even in her sleep, she just looked so scared; it was horrible for Luke to have to see her like that.

He barely slept at all that night. And things didn't change much when the morning light came.

Coming back to their new home was bittersweet. Though, hardly sweet. Neither one of them dared to go to the yard. Or even the sun room.

Lorelai kept to herself that day. She lyed in bed and filled the hours with on and off crying, not letting Luke comfort her. She told him she wanted to be alone.

Luke tried to understand her need for space. He decided to spend the day in the diner, trying his best to keep busy.

The days that followed didnt change much.

After a week, Lorelai finally went back to the Inn. She buried herself in paperwork and handling guests while Luke tried to anticpate her needs. He did his best to stay out of her way, but still help at the same time.

They had been arguing a lot, and over silly things.

The wedding was just days away.

Everything was a mess.

Luke wasn't surprised when he woke up and found the bed next to him empty. Lorelai had been waking up even earlier than him and heading out the door just as he would come downstairs.

He sighed helplessly as he scooted to the edge of the bed and padded to the bathroom.

He headed out the door fast and made it to the diner within minutes.

Luke had been walking around like a robot all day. Like everyday.

He was still in pain and of course, Lorelai was too, but he wanted his fiance back. She had turned into a completely different person. She was shutting him out, avoiding him and they just weren't dealing with things. They needed to talk. They needed to face everything. And they weren't. At all.

It was to the point where Luke was fearing that the wedding wouldn't happen.

"Hello, Luke," a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

Luke looked up from the counter and was a surprised to find Emily standing at the doorway.

He quickly snapped from his surprise. "Hello, Mrs. Gilmore," he smiled tiredly at the woman.

"How are you?" She asked as she approached the counter.

Luke shrugged. "Doing okay," he said weakly as his hand absentminededly wiped down the counter.

"You don't have to try and lie to me, Luke," Emily said politely as she grabbed a hand wipe from her purse to clean the bar stool cushion.

Luke sighed as he stopped scrubbing the counter. He looked up at Emily, letting the pain show through his eyes. "She's not smiling," he said quietly. "She's just... she's not happy," Luke said helplessly. "It's killing her, I know; it's killing me too, but she won't let me in... she's never shut me out before, not like this," he explained.

Emily gave him a knowing smile. "She needs time," the woman said simply.

"We're getting married in three days," Luke said. "I can't marry her like this... she's not Lorelai," he said before squeezing his eyes shut. The thought of everything that's happened made him want to cry like a baby.

Emily nodded. "I think I can help," she said.

Luke's brows furrowed. "What?" He asked, confused.

Emily took in a breath. "Before Richard and I had Lorelai, I went through something very similar..."

_Dragonfly Inn_

"Honey, please, go home," Sookie begged.

Lorelai shook her head as she kept her focus on the blank checks in front of her. "People need to get payed tomorrow, Sookie," she explained shortly.

"You've been stuck in this room all day, Lorelai, you need to go home. Be with Luke. Talk to Rory," she tried to entice.

"I talked to Rory earlier," Lorelai said, her tone warning her friend that she wasn't in the mood.

"And Luke?" Sookie challeneged. "Your fiance."

"I live with him, Sookie. We sleep in the same bed. I see him enough," Lorelai said, not bothering to so much as glance at her as she stood up and left. She didnt wanna do the back and forth thing again tonight.

Sookie sighed.

Everyone had been tip-toeing around Lorelai since what happened and although they all understood her pain, they knew- especially those who are close to her- that she's been pushing her loved ones away. Especially Luke. The man was hurting too, though. The town could see that they were just losing eachother.

"It's after eight, the diner's closed. You've been here since six in the morning. Luke's home, you need to go home, too," Sookie said gently to her best friend who was sifting through papers that were under the desk top.

"Luke knows that I have to work," Lorelai's muffled voice said.

She quickly found the papers she was looking for and popped her head back up.

Lorelai took in a breath before looking at Sookie. "You've been here all day too, you should leave. Isn't tonight movie night? Your kids are waiting for you," she reminded the chef before walking past her.

"But, Lorelai,"

"I'm fine, Sookie," Lorelai said while disapearing into her office.

Sookie sighed. "No you're not," she whispered.

Giving up for the night, she turned to grab her purse from the desk and then went to leave.

Lorelai released a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she heard Sookie leave. Tears pooled in her eyes, just like every night, just like they were set on some damn timer. Whenever she was alone, she couldn't help but cry.

Lorelai wiped furiously at her eyes. She felt angry sometimes that she was crying. Crying over a baby that she never knew. Over a baby she never met, but she just felt different. Empty. Sad. Like that was it. Like that was her one and only shot and she blew it. That's how she felt. A million other emotions were running through her, but she just couldn't identify them, or explain them.

It was fustrating for her.

Lorelai folded her arms over her desk and put her head down over them.

Just as a tear managed to escape, she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Sookie, I told you, I'm," she stopped short when she saw her mother, not Sookie, "fine," she finished lamely as she went to wipe her face.

Emily shook her head. "I don't think you are," she said thoughtfully.

"Mom?" Lorelai questioned. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she quickly sat up straight.

"I wanted to talk to you," the older woman said simply. "May I?" She asked while gesturing towards the chair on the other side of her daughter's desk.

"Uh, yeah, sure, sit," Lorelai stammered.

"Thank you," Emily smiled as she settled onto the chair. "So I was talking to Luke earlier," she started.

Lorelai took in a quick breath.

"He's worried that the wedding won't happen. Should he be?" Emily asked bluntly.

Lorelai shook her head. "Mom, I don't have time for,"

"Should he be?" Emily repeated firmly.

"No," Lorelai said quickly.

Emily's brows raised. "That didn't sound very convincing."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Take it however you want, mom, " Lorelai said as she stood up. "I need coffee," she grumbled as she left.

"If you're planning on calling off the wedding, don't you think the groom-to-be, should know?" Emily called smartly as she followed after her daughter.

Lorelai snorted. "So, what, I don't make it to the alter the first time, and suddenly I'm starting a trend? I'm the Runaway Bride now?" Lorelai said, not bothering to try and avoid a fight as she kept her pace to the kitchen.

"Luke doesn't want to marry you."

Lorelai stopped, her body spining around to look at her mom. "That's not true," she argued, the hurt written clear across her face.

"Yes it is," Emily disagreed gently. "He says you're not you anymore. That you're not happy," Emily accused.

Lorelai took in a breath, folding her arms over her chest defensively as she looked down at the floor. "I'm fine," she said quietly.

"Fine isn't happy," Emily pointed out.

"Coffee; I wanted coffee," Lorelai said as she quickly turned around to swing the door open.

"Lorelai, I know what happened was unexpected, but,"

"_Unexpected?!" _Lorelai said incredulously as she turned to her mother. "I was _pregnant_, and I didn't know it. I was carrrying our baby, _mine and Luke's_, and I didn't know. I _killed_ our baby without knowing it was happening. That stupid punch ruined everything! Do you know how bad we wanted this?! Do you know how many months we spent talking about it?! Do you know how scared I was that something would happen?! Something exactly like _this_?!" Lorelai exclaimed. "_I _screwed up, just like I always do. No, I didn't run away, but I killed _our_ baby. So I'm sorry if I don't feel like breaking out in song and dance right now, but no, I'm not happy," Lorelai confessed as water boiled in her eyes. "I'm angry, mom. I'm _so_ damn angry right now," she finished quietly, not bothering to try and stop the tears.

Emily smiled gently. "So was I, Lorelai."

"What?" She asked, confused as the tears fell.

"I'll explain, if you let me take you home, Lorelai," Emily bargained.

Lorelai drove up and down the streets with little focus on the roads beneath her. She payed minimal attention to the street lights and traffic as Emily explained the past that Lorelai never knew.

"You miss carried?!" Lorelai asked, shock written across her face at what she just heard.

"Yes," Emily nodded. "Twice. In two years."

"Oh my God!" Lorelai gasped. "How? How did you,"

"Your father," Emily said with a smile. "I know it hurts, Lorelai, but you can't shut him out. And don't forget, its hard for him too," she said gently.

"Yeah," Lorelai sighed. "He wanted this. He was the one who first brought it up."

"Really?" Emily asked, shocked. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that Luke didn't seem like the Mr. Mom type at times.

"Yes," Lorelai nodded, unable to keep from laughing at the memory. "He bought that house and was babbling on and on about kids and plants and oh my God, now I get the freak out!"

"Excuse me?" Emily asked, confused.

"Luke, he panicked about kids when I said I was mulling over Mike's offer, but I wasn't seriously mulling, you know? I was just mulling for the sake of mulling, and I didn't know what kids he was talking about, and man, I am _so _dense," Lorelai babbled.

Emily smiled. She barely understood a word of that, but she did manage to catch the gist.

"Turn here," The older woman instructed.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"You live down the street," Emily smirked.

Lorelai waved her mom goodbye as she drove down the block.

She turned back to her house. Her new house that she's barely spent any time in. "I was so excited about you," Lorelai whispered to the cold air around her as she hugged her coat tight around her body.

Lorelai took in a breath before she lifted her foot to the first stair.

She didn't bother searching through her purse for the key. Luke left the door unlocked, that she was sure of. He had been leaving the door unlocked for her for about a week now.

Lorelai carefully closed the doors behind her. She pushed on the handle, to make sure it was locked, and then she turned to flip on the light .

She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Luke asleep in the love seat.

A small smile took her face. Even in his sleep, the man looked tired.

Carefully, trying not to disturb him, Lorelai swung her leg over to straddle his lap. She put her hands on the arms rests of the chair, leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to his slightly parted lips.

Lorelai couldn't help but grin when he didn't wake. She knew he wouldn't. He wasn't a light sleeper. Not like she was.

Lorelai nudged his hands onto her thighs before her smile grew and she started to rain kisses along his scruffy jaw line.

Suddenly she felt his hands grip around her legs and she quickly leaned back.

Lorelai wasn't sure why, but it made her feel better when she realized that he was still asleep. Not that him being asleep did that to her, but that he unconciously tried to hold onto her.

She reached to run her fingers through his hair, not realizing until she felt his soft hair touch her skin, how much she missed this; just touching him. It made her crazy.

Her thoughts ran away from her for a few minutes as she just stared at his pretty face. She reminded herself that he was hurting too. She reminded herself that this was hard for him too.

Lorelai sucked in some air, hoping that the fresh O2 would help calm her before she reached to nudge him awake.

"Huh? What?" He asked, disorientated as he looked around. It only took a second for his eyes to focus on the woman in his lap. "Lorelai?" he asked, confused.

Lorelai nodded as her smile bloomed further. "Yeah, its me," she said softly. "So you got that desperate that you needed Emily Gilmore's help, huh?" she teased gently.

"I'm sorry, I just,"

"Shh," Lorelai stopped him. "I know," she nodded. "I'm sorry too, Luke," she apologized for the past weeks. "But I'm here. I'm home now."

Luke smiled, but he couldn't help but sigh. "Lorelai, we need to talk."

"I know," she nodded. "But not tonight, please? We can talk tomorrow, but tonight I just wanna be with you. I just.. I want you to hold me," she said desperately. She really needed to feel him right now.

"Okay," Luke nodded, still a little sleep dazed. "Okay."

Lorelai quickly stood up, holding her hand out to Luke to help him up.

She was about to turn to go upstairs when Luke gentley pulled her back to him. He secured his arms tight around her body and buried his face in her hair.

"I was losing you, Lorelai," he chocked as he tangled his fingers through her hair and gently pushed the dark tendrils aside to kiss her cheek.

Lorelai sighed as she buried her face in his chest. "I'll be happy again, Luke. I promise I will," she said firmly. "I just need,"

"Time," Luke finished.

Lorelai nodded. "And you'll be happy too... right?" She asked as she pulled away from him just enough to see his face. "This will get better?"She questioned, still a little unsure.

Luke nodded. "Well get through this," he promised.

_To be continued..._

**Please Review!!!!! :D**


	13. Duh Dum Da Dum

**Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Thing**

**Chapter Thirteen: Duh Dum Da Dum**

"It's bad luck, Lorelai," Luke argued as he pulled his duffel bag open.

Lorelai frowned at him. "Since when do you believe in luck?" She asked with her arms crosed over her chest.

"Since we started going out," Luke answered with a pointed stare before turning to pull clothes out from his draw.

"What?" Lorelai asked with furrowed brows.

"I'm not leavng anything to change with you," Luke explained as ducked into the bathroom to grab his toothbrush.

"We haven't christenened this house yet, and more importnantly, this bed," Loerlai said as she pointed to the mattress, "and tonight, on the night before our wedding, you want to leave? You don't wanna have sex with me?" Lorelai pouted with wide, sad, blue eyes.

"Nope, not gonna happen," Luke shook his head as he walked past her, refusing to look at her face, knowing that if he did, that would be it.

"It would make me happy," Lorelai whispered, deciding to pull out one of her best weapons.

"Lorelai," Luke groaned as he threw his toothbrush on the bed and turned to look at her.

Lorelai shook her head as she quickly took the few paces to get close enough to grip her hands around his arms. "I miss you," she said, her eyes pleading for him to understand.

"You know I do too," Luke said gently.

"We haven't been close for weeks," she said as she played with the ends of his flannel sleeves.

"Sleeping together isn't going to solve this, Loerlai," he said gently before tipping her chin up to get her to look at him. "Time. That's all," he smiled. "And we have to keep talking, Lorelai."

"I know," she nodded. "I'm getting better."

Luke searched her eyes for a moment, making sure that was what she was really feeling.

"Me too," he agreed a minute later. "And two days ago, we agreed to wait until after the wedding. It was your idea," he added with a smirk.

"I change my mind," she said quickly.

"Lorelai," Luke warned, but he couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, please? We don't have to go all the way; you can just go up my shirt. I'll even let you take my bra off," she added with excited eyes. "Or, oh! We can do the whole, good cop, bad cop, thing, huh?" She grinned with bright eyes. "I'll tie you to a chair, take advantage of you and that way, it will be my fault. You'll be totally innocent," she smiled as she leaned into his chest. "Whatya say?"

Luke laughed. "I say you're crazy."

"When has that ever stopped you before?" She pointed out before she leaned closer to kiss his smooth, clean shaven, cheek.

"Lorelai," he warned half heartedly as her lips traveled across his skin.

"You know you want to," she taunted before moving onto his neck.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Phone," Luke pointed out weakly as he gripped his hands on her hips.

"Machine," Lorelai mumbled agianst his skin as she reached to start unbuttoning his shirt.

Just as she got the first one undone, she heard Rory's ranting voice playing through the machine.

"Damn it!" Lorelai cursed as she reluctantly pulled away from him.

Luke quickly reached to the bed to grab his bag and toothbrush. "Bye," he called before dropping a quick kiss to her forward, then bolting outta there.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at the evil machine as she hanked the phone from its cradle. "This had better be good," she warned.

"_Guess who broke up with her boyfriend."_

"Again?" Lorelai gasped. "You and Logan broke up again?!"

Rory rolled her eyes. "_No! Paris and Doyle!"_ She exclaimed, fustrated. _"And she's gone nuts! She's rearranging everything, she's running around here, hyped up on coffee and she won't leave me alone!" _Rory whined.

"And this couldn't wait til tomorrow?" Lorelai groaned as she fell back on her bed. "I was just getting Luke to cave," she complained as she grabbed a pillow and tossed it over her face.

Rory's brows quirked. "Cave to what? Isn't he spending the night at the diner?" Rory asked.

"Exactly!" Lorelai excalimed.

"Oh, ew," Rory complained.

_Later that Night_

Lorelai was fighting agianst the sleep that her body was begging for. It was just bothering her that she couldn't understand why she wasn't panicking. It was her pattern, after all. It was her way. She was fleeing from bed the night just days before she was supposed to marry Max. And now, nothing. Even with everything that's happened over the last couple of weeks, she was strangely at ease. Calm. Completely okay with it. She was even excited about tomorrow. She hadn't been excited in weeks. Some things were just screwed up. But this wasn't. She and Luke had been working through things. They had been talking. Lorelai was even talking to her mother about the situation. It was strange for her, this sudden common ground she and her mom had, and so was the recent neutral conversations they had been sharing, but it was nice. For both of them. And surprisingly very helpful to Lorelai.

Lorelai sighed as she popped her eyes open wide and flopped onto her back. Her hand fell to her flannel covered stomach as she gazed up at the ceiling. Her fingers absentmindedly parted the lower buttons to spread her palm over her belly button. Shy tears worked in her eyes as she swayed her fingers back and forth across her skin. Lorelai let out a few, slow, calming breaths as a few tears trailed down her cheeks. She used her free hand to gently wiped the salty water away before she reached for the phone. Luke had made her promise that if he wasn't there, to call him if she was upset. He didn't want her to cry alone. He wanted to talk her through it. If they had to go over things a million times, then they would. Luke just wanted her happy again.

He wanted to be happy again too.

"_Hello," _Luke's groggy, sleep filled voice answered.

"Hey," she whispered.

"_Lorelai," _Luke nearly panicked as his eyes yanked open and his body sat up. "_What's wrong? Should I come home?"_ he asked quickly as he looked around for his shirt. He could hear that she was upset.

"No," Lorelai smiled. Of course she wanted him home with her, but it was for a multitide of reasons and some weren't honorable. She knew that their agreement would be worth it come tomorrow night. "I just wanna hear your voice," she said. "Just talk."

"_Right, right,"_ Luke nodded as he shook himself more awake. _"You still want everything, right? Tomorrow?"_ He asked, wanting to make sure she was ready. If she said she wanted to wait, he would wait.

"Yes," Lorelai nodded, "but I don't wanna wait to try," she said as quiet tears fell from her eyes.

"_To try?"_ Luke asked. _"But I thought you wanted some time,"_ he said, confused.

"I do, but not for that. The longer we wait, Luke, the harder it will be. I'm not sixteen anymore," she said sadly "I'm probably not the fertile machine that I once was," she explained as she looked down at her stomach.

Luke sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"If you wanna wait, we'll wait," Lorelai offered when all she got back was silence. "You need time too," she nodded in understanding.

Luke shook his head. _"I'll do whatever you want, Lorelai, you know that. You say go and I'm with you, but are you sure you're ready to try?"_ He asked.

"Yes," Lorelai said confidently. She had spent many, many minutes thinking about this.,"if you do," she added. "I know you'd follow me anywhere and I love that about you, but do you want this right now, too?" She asked as she bit down on her lower lip.

"_Yeah, I want this,"_ Luke said gruffly, _"but I don't wanna see you like this again, Lorelai. If it doesn't work out, if we cant..."_ he sighed at the thought of not being able to do this for her. With her. "I don't wanna see you hurt again," he admitted desperately.

Lorelai smiled as a tear fell onto her lip. "I don't wanna see you hurt again either, Luke," she said gently. "You know mom kept trying. Even after two failed pregnancies, she didnt' give up. She didn't wait long to try. My mother is nothing if not determined," Lorelai laughed quietly. "She wanted me," Lorelai said quietly.

"_She still does," Lorelai,"_ Luke said after hearing her tone, like she thought that that wasn't the case anymore. "_They both do."_

"Maybe," Lorelai said thoughtfully. "But you and me, Luke, this house, everything, I can't stop seeing it all. I can't stop thinking about it. Sometimes it just seems so real, and I don't know, maybe that's a sign or something, that I can see it so clearly," she shrugged. "I just... maybe I did blow it, Luke, maybe that was it, but we have to try. We have to," she said firmly. "I don't wanna give up. Not yet."

"_Good,"_ Luke nodded. _"We'll try,"_ he promised.

_Next Morning_

"Where is she?" Lorelai whined for the millionth time as Rory was busy doing her mom's makeup.

"She'll be here," Sookie said confidently as she carefully carried Lorelai's tiara to the mirror where the bride was sitting.

"Don't worry, mom, she'll make it," Rory assured Lorelai as she spread some clear, shiny gloss over her mother's lips.

"But what if her flight got delayed or something?" Lorelai mumbled.

"Stay still, please," Rory requested as she tired to keep from smearing the gloss.

Lorelai sighed as she leaned back agianst the chair.

Rory frowned. "That's the opposite of still," she grumbled.

There was a soft knock on the door and at the sound, Lorelai's head snapped to the door.

"Mom!" Rory complained as the gloss smeared across Lorelai's face.

Sookie quickly went to open the sliding door, a smile on her face to greet their guest. "Hey, Emily!" she said excitedly. "Come in! Come in!" The bubbly woman cheered as she turned back to the room to pull out the things for Lorelai's hair. Hair was next.

"Thank you," Emily smiled at her duaghter quirky friend as she walked further into the room. "Hello, Lorelai," she greeted as she came up behind her chair.

"No talking," Rory warned quickly as she was re-applying the gloss.

Lorelai's lips turned up into a small, slow grin.

"Hey, grandma," Rory smiled sweetly at the woman without talking her eyes away from her task.

"Hello, Rory," Emily returened the gesture with a smile.

"Okay, you're almost perfect," Rory said proudly as she took a small step back to examine her work.

"Almost?" Lorelai challeneged.

"Beauty takes time," Rory answered smartly as she reached behind her to pick up a brush and wipe it over some of that cool bare minerals makeup that the Gilmore girls had recently gotten their hands on.

"Hey missy, we were natrual born beauties. This stuff," Lorelai said as she picked up a tube of liner, "just puts us over the top."

"Well then prepare to be number one."

"You know, Lorelai, you could have borrowed Lena for the day. She's been doing my makeup for events such as these, for years," Emily reminded her daughter as she took a seat on the piano bench.

"I know, and thank you for the offer, but we wanted to do it this way. More mother-daughter bonding," Lorelai cooed as she reached up to pinch her daughter's cheek.

"Hey, hey, hands to yourself," Rory warned as she backed away from her mom's hand. "Don't make me use this for evil," she said while holding up the brush.

"Which one?" Sookie asked while holding up two hair brushes.

"That one," Rory said while jerking her chin at the one that wouldn't fight through her mother's loose curls, but instead, work with them.

"Right," Sookie nodded as she set the other one aside.

"There she is! There's my girl!"

"Mia," Lorelai whispered as she turned around.

"Lorelai Gilmore! To the corner!" Rory yelled with a pout and a pointing finger at the other end of the dance studio. Her mother's sudden movement messed up the make up again.

"Mia!" Lorelai cheered as she bolted up to hug the woman she hadn't seen for years. The woman whose always been like a mother to her and Rory.

"No, no, you say put," Mia quickly warned the bride as she turned to hang up her coat. "I wouldn't want you to ruin that wonderful dress. You know you can be clumsy sometimes," she grinned.

Lorelai smiled as she stayed where she was with waiting arms held open.

"Look at you," Mia smiled. "Always too thin," she teased. "And too beautiful," she added.

"She would be if she stayed put long enough," Rory grumbled.

"You know your mother's ansy," Mia reminded the younger girl. "Come here so I can look at both you," she said while waving Rory over.

Rory quickly abandoned the make up and adjusted the straps of her teal blue, semi deep V, A-line dress as she hurried to stand next to her mom.

Both girls giggled as Mia looked them over.

"You're both perfect," she concluded with a happy sigh.

"See. Told ya," Lorelai gloated before sticking her tongue out at her daughter. Rory retaliated quickly by sticking her own tongue out, which threw both of them into a fit of giggles.

"It's nice to know my girls haven't changed one bit," Mia laughed.

"No we haven't," Lorelai agreed proudly. "And as soon as I find that fountain of youth, my skin won't change either," she grinned as she touched her cheek.

"Mom, hands!" Rory exclaimed as she grabbed Lorelai's wrists to stop her. "No touching your face until after you get married," she warned before turning back to the vanity. "Now sit," she ordred.

"Smart girls are bossy," Lorelai frowned as she settled back in her seat.

Mia laughed before she turned to Sookie. "Hello, Sookie," she smiled at her former employee and of course, friend.

"It's nice to see you, Mia," Sookie smiled as she reached to hug the woman.

"I got those pictures of Martha and Davy. They're both adorable," she smiled.

"Their godmother thinkgs they're adorable too," Lorelai added proudly.

"So does their other godmother," Rory threw in with a grin, not wanting to be outdone.

Sookie giggled as she broke away from Mia.

"Hello," Emily said to the woman with a tight smile.

Mia turned around while pressing her hand to her heart. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't see you there," she said sincerely. "It's nice to see you again, Emily."

"You too," the older woman said, returning the gesture.

"How we doin in here, girls?" Babette asked as she popped her head into the room.

"Five more minutes," Rory reported.

"Take all the time you need, sugah!" Babette waved off. "Just thought I'd check on ya, but don't worry, Kirk's out there entertanin everyone til you're ready," She screeched before turning on her heel to get back to the show.

"Uh oh," Lorelai winced. "Pray Luke doesn't look out his window."

_Diner_

"So not only will you be whipped, but you'll be whipped and tied down. Congratulations, uncle Luke."

The man quickly left his bathroom where he was using the mirror to adjust his tie, to find his nephew in the kitchen.

"I know I invited you, but you could've left the sarcasm at home," Luke grinned before they engaged in a brief, very manly hug.

"Next time," Jess shrugged.

"Your mom out there?"

"Just got here," Jess nodded. "She ran off to Patty's."

Luke nodded, knowing that that's where Lorelai and the girls were getting ready.

"So heard about what happen," Jess started as he went to the fridge. "She okay?" He asked.

"Getting there," Luke nodded.

"And you?"

"Getting there," Luke shrugged.

"Good," Jess nodded as he reached in and grabbed two beers.

"Heard about the book," Luke said.

"It's nothing," Jess waved off as he handed him a beer.

"I'm reading it."

"Huh. Never took you as a book worm."

"Can't understand a damn word," he said as he used the counter to pop the top off.

Jess grinned.

They both tipped their bottles back and took a sip.

_Town Square_

The air that just seconds ago, had resided in Luke's lungs, rushed from his body the very second his eyes caught site of Lorelai.

She and Rory were talking and laughing as they crossed the street. He was just so glad to see her smilling. Really smiling .He could see the sparkle in her eyes from where he was standing, it was that bright. And her dress, it just amazed him. It made him want to ravage his bride right there and then.

Luke quickly shook his head, waving away the thought as he saw Richard stand up, smile at Rory and hook his arm around his daughter's. Logan, Rory, Sookie, and Jackson, quickly lined up behind Lorelai and her father and that's when her eyes found his.

He watched as her smile grew, and the action made his grow as well. She mouthed, "You like?," to him and he nodded enthusiastically with a devious gleam in his eyes. Lorelai giggled, but she quickly sobered up when the music started playing, signaling for her to start that long walk down the aisle. She took in a deep breath, looked to her side to nod to her father, then put one foot forward.

Her eyes stayed on Luke as her legs took her up the aisle. Just as she turned, she caught a glimpse of Rory and quickly stuck her tongue out at her little girl. Of course Rory returned the favor and they both couldn't stop smiling.

Richard placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek, catching everyone by surprise, then turned to give her to her waiting groom. A man he was very sure would take good care of his daughter.

Lorelai immediately latched her hands around Luke's wrists as she waitied impatiently for the Reverend to read the vows. By the time he said, "You may kiss the bride," Lorelai was practically bouncing on the balls on her feet. Luke couldn't help but laugh as he leaned in to kiss his wife, sealing the deal. Clapping, cheering, whistling and words of encouragement echoed through the town as the happy couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"I'm getting us matching baseball caps," Lorelai grinned after they broke away from the kiss.

Luke nodded, a happy smile on his face as he tightened his arms around her waist.

_Later_

"Oh, look at you two," Babette cooed excitedly as she passed their table, on her way to the food line. "Goregous! Both of ya! My heart can't take it!" the poor woman screeched, her voice fading away with every step she took.

Lorelai laughed as she zipped up her white hoodie.

The piece of clothing wasn't the most fashionable thing. It didn't exactly go along with the theme of the evening, but it was a chilly Conneticut night and thankfully, Luke had thought to bring it and stash it at Patty's encase she needed it. He didn't know much about her dress, but he did know that it didn't have sleeves and that the material was thin. She would need something to cover up with at night. That was his thinking. He just wanted her to be comfortable. He had seen the dress on her all day. The image was burned into his brain and would stay there until the day he died if he had any say about it.

"Bite," she instructed as she held up a fork full of cake, to his mouth.

Luke grunted in protest, but regardless, he opened his mouth to the desert.

"Good boy," Lorelai nodded with a smile as he chewed. She then speared another pice, but this time, took it for herself as a new song started blaring through the speakers.

"And now we have, _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_, requested by, Rory gilmore," Kirk announced as the song kicked off. He and Lane were tag teaming the wedding, taking turns manning the music.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed as she hurried to their table. "Our song! Come on!" She cheered as she bounced impatiently.

"Ah, I didn't even realize!" Lorelai exclaimed as she hastily pushed her chair back and ran to catch up with her daughter who was already running past the gazebo and to the dance area.

Luke laughed as he watched her go. Running in sneakers, or anything in general for that matter, she couldn't do very well, but strap a pair of heels on her feet and she could run from anything or anyone.

"I'll never understand em," Luke shook his head sadly at the great mystery that was women.

All the girls seem to hurry to the floor for this one, and Lorelai and Rory were in the center of it all, jumping and dancing around wildy to the timeless song that they both loved.

"They just wanna! They just wanna! Ooooh, giiirrrlllllssss, girls just wanna have fuuuunnnn!!" Everybody sang along as the song came to a close.

"Again! Again!" Lorelai cheered as her and Rory tried to stop from laughing so they could catch their breaths.

"How bout later and you let me cut in now," Luke said gruflly as he came up next to them.

"She's all yours," Rory smiled as her fingers slipped from her mother's. "Have fun," she whispered before kissing Lorelai's cheek and hurrying back to wrangle Logan into dancing with her.

"May 1?" Luke asked as the next song started to play.

Lorelai's jaw fell when she heard, _Reflecting Light,_ start to fill the speakers.

"You,"

"Talked to Kirk and told him he'd better play it if he wants to be allowed in the diner ever again," Luke grinned as he stepped closer to his new wife and wrapped his fingers around either side of her small waist.

Lorelai's smile grew as she hooked her arms around his neck and they started to sway to the music.

They were both silent for the first minute or so as the soft song lulled them into a peaceful dance.

Lorelai leaned further into his body, laying her head on his chest as he turned them in small circles.

"This is nice," she murmured agianst him.

"Yes it is," Luke agreed easily.

"I'm married," she awed after pulling her hand from his neck and using her thumb to twist around her rings. "You're married," she said while tipping her head up to look at him, like the thought just occurred to her.

"Yeah," Luke nodded with an amused smile curving his lips.

"We're married," she concluded with a content sigh as she looked back down at the sparkling diamond and the new, gold, simple, but elegant ring that sat with it.

"Yes," Luke agreed before kissing the top of her head.

Lorelai closed her eyes, pulling her arms to wrap them around Luke's back and get comfortable on his chest.

"I did it," she whsipered as the song started to fad away.

Luke smiled as the final words brought the tune to an end. "We did it," he corrected softly.

To Be continued...

**Please Please Review!!! And take a quick peak at my profile page. There's an Important note up. Thank you!! :D**


	14. Good Ole Ricky

**Authors Note-**

Warning! Rating change to M!!!

Oh and two more chapters after this one, : D.

**Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Thing**

**Chapter Fourteen: Good Ole Ricky**

"Have I mentioned that I'm not outdoorsy?" Lorelai pointed as she sat on the bench seat next to Luke.

The man nodded. "Several times," he said as he kept his eyes planted on the road.

"Yet you insist on hauling me off to the middle of nowhere?" She asked, wanting to clarify.

"Yup," Luke agreed.

Lorelai sighed as her head fell back against the seat. This whole mystery cabin in the woods thing wasn't her idea of a romantic-fun-99 percent-of- the-time-naked, honeymoon. She just _had_ to agree to this. She had been kicking herself the whole way. She just couldn't say no when Luke came to her with the idea. She was always a sucker when it came to his parents. His parents that were unfairly taken away from him when he was young. She already knew a little something about the cabin, but watching Luke talk so animatedly about the weekend they could spend together, to see him so excited, Lorelai just couldn't say no. She was excited by the prospect too. At first.

Now she was wondering what the hell she was thinking.

Lorelai leaned forward to adjust the radio. She couldn't stand the static anymore.

"You're not gonna find anything," he warned her. His old, tired radio, more than not, just spit back static. If it even felt like doing that.

"Yes I will," Lorelai grumbled as she persisted on with her efforts. She kept turning the knob every which way, determined to find something. If even just to prove him wrong.

"Grrr, damn Radio," Lorelai complained a minute later as she fell back against the seat with her arms folded over her chest.

Luke turned to flash her a gloating smirk before he looked back at the road.

_XXX_

Luke's smile grew as he found that they were just minutes away from his dad's cabin. He was looking forward to this weekend. He was looking forward to having his wife alone. In a secluded cabin. For three days.

Now the man wasn't stupid. He knew Lorelai wasn't Mrs. Grizzly Adams, but this wasn't just any old wooden box between a bunch of trees, it was a nice cabin. The inside looked liked a house. A very nice house. His dad had fixed the place up years and years ago, while he was with Luke's mom, before he and Liz were born. Avery wasn't much of a nature girl. Like Lorelai. The two had a lot in common. They were similar in ways, and Luke rationalized that that was a reason why he was attracted to Lorelai. That was why he knew this weekend would be good. His mom loved it all those years ago. He was very confident that Lorelai would too.

And if not, there was always plan B.

"Are we there yet?" Lorelai whined as she turned her head to Luke.

"Almost," he answered with a nod.

"How far is almost?"

"Not far."

"Wanna narrow that down a little?"

"Nope."

Lorelai sighed as she turend back to look out her window.

Luke's smile grew.

_Minutes Later_

Luke took in a breath, "Okay, we're here," he announced proudly.

Lorelai peaked her eyes open as she turned to look out the windshield.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"So what do you think?" Luke asked with a hopeful smile.

Lorelai's eyes starting roaming the cabin. The walls were high, higher than she expected. They were made from logs, like a classic cabin, but it was those little touches that caught her off guard. The wrap around porch reminded her of the one around her house. Flowers were everywhere. Live flowers. A wind chime hung by the door. There were a few bird houses. There was a porch swing; another reminder from home. The shutters were a dark green, which was a nice color. Blended it nice with its surroundings. And then something different caught Lorelai's eye. She squinted, narrowing her eyes at the lower half of the shutters. It looked like hand prints, two different sets of hand prints. She looked across at the other window and could see the faint outline of another set of hand prints on those shutters.

"Big," Lorelai awed a minute later, after she took everything in.

Luke nodded. "Yeah," he agreed. "Wait till you see the inside," he said excitedly before he opened his door and hurried from the car.

Lorelai watched him go, following his body as he quickly ran around to her side.

"You go on in; I'll get our stuff," he said after opening her door and holding out his hand.

Lorelai nodded wordlessly as she absentmindedly took his hand and slid from the car.

"Here," he said while holding out a key ring that held just two keys. He jingled the metal objects in front of her face and laughed when she just stood there, staring at the cabin with her mouth open in surprise. So he took her hand, propped her loose fingers open so her palm was out in front of her and then dropped the keys in her hand before closing her fingers around them.

"Go," he whispered before kissing her cheek and turniing to start unloading their things from the truck.

Lorelai snapped from her daze and carefully, she walked up the path to the house.

Her sneakers banged agianst the wooden stairs as she hopped up each one. Her eyes surveryed the flower pots that hung from the lower roof and lined the porch. She was amazed at all the different kinds. All the different colors. And they were alive. Every one of them looked to be perfectly healthly, like they had been taken care of routinely.

Her body suddenly stopped moving, one foot on the fourth stair and the other on the third as she turned back to Luke.

"You come here," she said simply. "When do you come here?" She asked, confused.

Luke shook his head. "I don't," he said. "Not usually," he added while sliding her suitcase from the bed of the truck. "There's a guy about a mile up the road; dad knew him. He checks up on the place when he can," Luke shrugged.

Lorelai nodded. "Oh," she said. "Well I'm gonna go then," she said while pointing behind her.

Luke nodded with a grin.

Lorelai turned around as her feet started to lead the way.

She smiled as she passed the flowers and the empty bird houses and the beautiful porch swing as she headed for the door. And just as she got there, she rememberd the shutters.

With curiousity in her eyes, Lorelai took a minor detour to the window on her right. She bent her knees and looked down to find that they were in fact hand prints on the shutters. Two little sets of hand prints, though one was just a bit bigger than the other. Lorelai traced her finger around Luke's blue print before she flattened her hand against it, marveling at how much bigger her's was. She was always used to being the one with the smaller hands. But of course, these prints were left when Luke was just a boy, she rationalized. And Liz, the owner of the other print, wasn't that much smaller.

Lorelai hurried over to the other window and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw two much bigger prints with the names, Will and Avery, painted above the proper prints.

"My mom made us do it," Luke's gruff voice said behind her, causing Lorelai to gasp and spin around as her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"God! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Lorelai warned with her hand pressed to her heart.

Luke grinned. "Sorry," he apologized before snatching the keys from her hand and moving to push the right one through the lock.

Lorelai frowend as she trailed after him.

"Okay, so the outside was impressive, but that doesn't mean that-whoa," Lorelai deadpanned.

"You were saying?" Luke challenged.

"It's-I-you-oh, pretty," she smiled at the picture that hung on the wall.

"You get distracted too easily," Luke grumbled with a sad shake of his head.

Lorelai turned back to him with narrowed eyes. "And all this time I thought you were roughing it out here, but you've been Phyills Nefler the entire time!" Lorelai said in disbeleif at what she was seeing. "Have you joined Troop Beverly Hills yet, or are you still on the waiting list?" She asked incredulously as she walked down the short hall and into the living room.

"I'm a little old for boy scouts," Luke said gruffly as he quickly caught up with her.

"Girl scouts," Lorelai corrected automatically.

"What?"

"They were girl scouts," Lorelai said absentmindedly as her eyes explored the room.

"Of course," Luke grumbled before he reached to flip the light switch on. Though the natrual sun light did the room justice just fine, Luke wanted to show the place off a little.

"Oh my God," Lorelai gasped. "T.V! You have a T.V! A big T.V!" She said frantically as she went to hug the big box.

Luke laughed. "Got that for you," he told her.

Lorelai's eyes widened with realization. "You really do love me."

_Later_

"Some kitchen you got in there," Lorelai commentated as her and Luke stepped out through the sliding glass doors that led to the deck.

Luke shrugged. "Mom liked to cook," he explained.

"Ah, so that's where you get it from," she smiled before taking a sip of her coffee. "Was she a big coffee fan?" Lorelai asked curioiusly.

"Yeah," Luke said. "Every morning, every mid- morning, every afternoon, every mid- afternoon, every evening, every night..." Luke trailed as he laughed at the memory.

Lorelai grinned. "My kinda girl. We would have gotten along great," she smiled.

Luke nodded with a smile as he laced his fingers through hers.

They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments, both of them leaning on the railing of the deck and looking out at the lake. The sun was high in the sky, sending bright rays that bounced from the water, making the clear liquid sparkle. It was a beautiful site.

"That yours?" Lorelai asked as she pointed to a canoe that was tied to the dock.

He nodded. "Dad's. But eventually he got sick of taking everyone out one by one so he bought that damn boat that he never finished," Luke grumbled.

Lorelai smiled as she leaned against his arm. "It's good that you are," she whispered.

Luke sighed. "Liz and I were getting older and mom was sick. He had the store to deal with... there just wasn't time," he shook his sadly at the memory

"And you'll finish it for him," Lorelai said firmly, with confidence that he would one day, finish his father's boat.

Luke shrugged.

Lorelai pulled her head away from his arm to kiss his cheek. "You will, babe. I know it," she smiled and Luke couldn't help but match the curve of her lips

She settled back agianst his arm as her gaze fell to the scene in front of them. "I love this place," she whispered.

Luke looked down at her. "And you haven't even seen the bedroom yet."

Lorelai's eyes widened as she turned around and fled to the house.

Luke laughed as he followed after her.

_Upstairs_

"I'm divorcing you and marrying this bed," Lorelai said. Her body was sprawled out over the mattress as her face was pressed into a pillow

"And I'd take you for every penny you're worth," Luke said from the doorway.

Lorelai turned to him with shock in her eyes and her mouth hanging open

Luke flashed her a grin as he walked further into the room. "If you plan on leaving me for the bed," he started as he bent over his suitcase, "you'll probably need this," he said as he flipped the switch to make the little machine come to life before he tossed it on the bed.

Lorelai gasped as the vibrator fell on her denuim covered butt. "You packed Ricky?!" She asked, shocked, as she held the noisy thing up in the air.

Luke nodded . "You tortured me with that thing the night before our wedding. I kept hearing that stupid buzzing while you... you know," he trailed as he waved his hands at her.

"Masterbated? Pleasured myself? Fucked Ricky? Any one of those would work fine," she said with a smirk.

"Yup. Payback. Tonight."

_Later_

"Will you turn that thing off," Luke complained as he flipped over their burgers. Her's: death-soon-to-be-on-a-bun and his: a turkey burger

"_You're_ the one that brought Ricky and now you will hear what he has to say until he dies out from exhaustion," Lorelai said with a grin.

Luke rolled her eyes "You know I got batteries here."

"Damn," Lorelai cursed as she flipped the switch off.

Luke grinned as he poured her some coffee while using his other hand to slid a plate across the island.

"You know, buddy, " Lorelai started as she picked up a fry with one hand and Ricky with the other, "I could use this agianst you way worse than you could use it against me," Lorelai gloated with that, ha-ha, look in her eyes "I can refuse you sex and put good ole Ricky here to use instead!" She exclaimed as she thrust her arm up in the air. "And I'll be louder and, uh... oh, orgasm more with Ricky! Even if I have to fake it!"

"And I can leave, take the canoe out for a spin, come back, steal that thing while you're asleep, cause we both know you'll be lights out the minute it's over, and tease you with it all night," Luke said with a triumphant smile as he grabbed the vibrator from her hand.

"Oh yeah, cause I would _hate_ the whole teasing thing," Lorelai said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes

"You're not exactly miss sunshine when it's time to wake up; I doubt you'll be any better at two in the morning," Luke retorted.

"Like you could make it that long, grandpa," Lorelai teased with a sure smile before popping a fry into her mouth

"You're on," Luke grinned.

Lorelai blinked. "Huh?"

"Two a.m. It's a date."

Lorlai laughed. "You're crazy."

Luke nodded. "Married you so yeah, probably am," he said thoughtfully.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him before she threw a fry at his face.

_Later_

It was just past ten and having stayed true to his word, Luke left just a half an hour ago, after their movie had ended.

At first she didn't believe him. Lorelai tried calling his bluff and she protested as he walked through the kitchen, but the man stuck to his guns. With a grin on his face, he threw it back in hers that it was her idea and he wished Ricky good luck. He warned the object, which was tight in Lorelai's hand-in fear of him stealing it and messing with the battery, Lorelai had been keeping a close eye on it- that his wife could take some time to please, but in the end, it was well worth it. "Have patience and you'll be rewarded," he smiled at the machine. Lorelai's mouth fell open from shock. She was actually at a loss for words as she watched Luke turn and leave.

Once the man was out of site, Lorelai snapped from her reverie and turned back to the house. She ran through the kitchen, down the hall, up the stairs and made a quick stop to turn into their bedroom.

Lorelai tossed Ricky onto the mattress, then reached to pull the zipper of her pants down before she could yank the tight jeans down her legs. She left the denuim puddle on the floor before she kneeled on the bed and threw her top over her head. She sent the fabric flying across the room before flooping down on the matress. She pushed her hips up in the air to pull her undies over her legs and then fell down with a huff. But she quickly reached beside her and grabbed Ricky, having every intention of putting him to good use when suddenly, her face fell. She just realized that she was alone. Luke wasn't with her. She didn't have to do this. He wouldn't know either way. She could just say that she cleaned up the evidence; she was half naked already. She could just pull up the covers, put the T.V on and fall asleep.

"What do you think, Ricky?" Lorelai asked her trusty old friend. "You in the mood for Lucy?"

Of course Ricky didn't answer her. That'd be just a tad freaky if he did.

Lorelai sighed. Before just a few nights ago, she hadn't used him in a while. Hadn't needed to. The real thing was much better, and she had that about every night. .

Lorelai lazily flicked the switch on and off. She looked at the little buzzing thing curiously, her mind wondering who invented the vibrator. She reasoned that whoever it was, was a genuis.

" A lonely genuis," Lorelai murmured.

_Later_

Luke looked down at his watch. It was just eleven. He hadn't intended to be out this long, but he always lost track of time out on the water. He couldn't helpbut reflect and being tangled up in his thoughts always blurred reality. Time got tricky.

With confidence that Lorelai was fast asleep by now, Luke took the ten minutes or so to get back to the dock, tie up his boat and head back inside.

Before going upstairs, Luke tugged at the laces of his boots to yank the shoes off and leave them sitting on the landing.

Just incase, if ever the slight change that Lorelai's exercising, he thought with a smirk, didn't tire her out enough and she was still awake, Luke carefully peaked into the room. A smile creased his face when he saw his wife's body sprawled out over the mattress. She was out cold.

Luke slowly lowered his body to the edge of the bed with a devious gleam in his eyes.

The alarm clock read 11:34.

It wouldn't though. Not after Luke was done with it.

After changing the time to 2:03 (he threw in the extra three minutes to make it look good. More authentic,) he reached for the remote and flipped the channel as a precaution. He put ESPN on. Lorelai never watched it unless she was with him, that, Luke was very sure of. And the only time he really got the remote was if she couldn't find anything on or in the off chance that she fell asleep before him and he had to catch a few scores or something. Lorelai knew what was on at just about any time. This was one of the few safe channels.

After that was done, Luke placed the remote on the nightstand, then turned to his sleeping wife. He smiled at her half naked body. The blanket feel just inches below her belly button and the only thing covering her body was a black lacy bra that cuped her breasts. She just looked so peaceful, so at ease, so beautiful, that he almost didn't want to wake her.

And then he rememberd how cocky she was earlier.

Luke stood up and pulled off his flannel shirt to leave just his white undershirt. He kicked his jeans and socks off, than sat back down on the bed. He reached over Lorelai, grabbed the vibrator and grinned when he realized that she did in fact use it. He then flicked the swtich on and winced at the sound. He forgot for a moment how loud the thing could get. Lorelai wasn't a deep sleeper and although he wanted her to wake up, he didn't want her awake just yet. So he pushed it to the lowest setting and then moved to swing his leg over her body so he was leaning over her. He pulled the covers down and like always, his eyes widened a bit at the site of her bare body. He couldn't help but awe.

After snapping from his daze, Luke gently pushed the vibrator through her folds and over her clit. His smile widened as, a moment later, Lorelai's head rolled to him and her eyes peaked open as he felt her trying to part her legs further.

"Luke," her husky, sleep filled voice called as her blue eyes slowly opened to him.

"Hey," he said gently, but with a cocky smile on his face "Guess what time it is.

Lorelai rubbed her eyes, blinked a few times, then reached behind her pillow.

Luke watched, confused as she pulled out her cell phone.

She saw that it was 11:41. She looked at the alarm, then back at her phone, repeating this motion a few times before it clicked.

She gasped as she held up the device for him to see. "Cheater!" She accused, her voice still deep from sleep.

"Damn it," Luke cursed as he grabbed the phone and flipped it closed.

"I can't believe you tried to trick me!" Lorelai exclaimed with tired eyes and a lazy, outstretched hand where her index finger was pointing at him.

"You win, okay? You happy?" He grumbled as he flopped down next to her.

"Tired," she whined as she rolled her head to look at him.

"Go back to sleep," he mumbled as he went to turn over.

"Yeah. Sleep. Maybe," she said thoughtfully before she sat up to reach for Ricky. "Or I could finish what you started," she shrugged.

Luke's brows furrowed as he craned his neck over his shoulder to look at her.

Lorelai flicked the switch and turned the object in her hands.

"Loud, huh?" She commentated.

Luke nodded wordlessly.

"I can't believe I still have this on," she frowned while looking down at her chest. "Hey, babe, hold this for a sec?"

Luke turned to lay on his back as he took the vibrator from her. He watched with peaked interest as she leaned forward to undo her bra.

"There. Better," she smiled as she toosed her bra to the floor and settled back agianst the bed. "Ricky please," she requested with a smile and her hand held out.

Luke quickly gave it to her as he fought back the urge to latch his mouth onto her rosy nipples.

"Thank you," she said while flashing him a bright smile.

Luke nodded as he was mesmorized by the site of her naked, wanting body.

Lorelai bumped up the settings, then looked down at her chest with curiousity.

"What do you think?" She started while turning to Luke. "Shoud I try it on my breasts?"

The man nodded enthusiastically while his eyes were glued to her.

Lorelai lowered Ricky and swirled the tip around her nipple, her voice gasping at the feeling it sent though the sensitive nub.

"Lorelai," Luke groaned as he turned on his side to try and reach for her.

"Oh, no no," Lorelai shook her head as she gripped his questing hand. "You wanted to tease me with Ricky, so its either him or nothing," she grinned as she waved the vibrator around.

"Did you have to name the damn thing," Luke complained.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him. "You be nice to Ricky or I won't let you help him."

"Lorelai, come on," Luke begged.

"Nope," she said while shaking her head. "You bought him along so either use him or roll over and go to sleep so Ricky and I can be alone."

"Fine," he grumped. "Give me the stupid thing."

"Glad you're so excited about our honeymoon, baby," Lorelai cooed before her face suddenly fell. "Hey, wait a minute," she stopped him. "You owe me sex!" She exclaimed as she realized what tonight was and that it's been weeks since they've slept together.

Luke grinned. "So... Ricky?"

"Will work just as good tomorrow; come here," Lorelai said while wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her.

_To be Continued.._

**Please Review!!!**


	15. Capture it, Remember it

**Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy**

**Chapter Fifteen: Capture it, Remember it. **

With her lips turned to a frown and her eyes clouded with confusion, Lorelai's sleep dazed body waundered down the hall and into the kitchen.

Luke's face brightened when he heard his wife come in. "Hey," he said with a wide smile as he reached for a clean coffee mug.

"Hey," she returned in a tired, husky voice.

"Breakfast is almost ready, and then you need to go get dressed. Got something planned for this morning," he said excitedly as the hot liquid fell into the mug.

Lorelai nodded as she slid onto a cushioned stool. She put her elbows on the counter and raised her hands to push her wild, loose curls from her face and then let her arms fall to the table where she rested her head.

Luke sighed, but he couldn't help the grin from his face. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but here," he said while putting the mug down infront of her; "this'll help you. It'll wake you up."

Lorelai rolled her head to look at him and she shook her head at the drink. "No coffee," she said while pushing it away.

Luke's brows knit in confusion. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" He asked quickly. She had never refused coffee.

Lorelai shook her head again. "Don't want it," was all she said.

"You don't want it," Luke repeated slowly, as if the concept wasn't possible.

"No," Lorelai said as she shook her head a few times more to get her point across. "Coffee is bad. Very, very, very, very bad," she said darkly as she looked up at him. "And irish coffee- in the words of Joey- forget about it!"

Luke pressed his hand to her face to cheek to see if she was warm. He was just more confused when, seconds later, he found her to feel normal.

Lorelai sighed as her eyes fell closed. "Can I have tea?" She asked sleepily.

"Tea? You want tea?" Luke asked. "You don't want coffee; you want tea? Am I getting this right?"

"Mhmm," she hummed without opening her eyes.

Luke just shook his head in disbeleif and confusion as he turned to put up some tea.

XXX

Luke watched her carefully as she pushed around her breakfast with her fork. The only thing she had eaten was the two pieces of whole-weat toast. He thought they would be the only things she _wouldn't_ touch. He had picked up two loafs of whole-weat by accident and decided that there was no harm in trying. And now she was looking down at her plate full of bacon, eggs and a hash brown, with a sad, tired look in her eyes. Her third cup of tea sat in front of her. She was almost ready for a fourth.

The man sighed as he put his fork down on his empty plate. He put his arms flat on the couter top and then focused back on his wife, trying to figure out what was wrong. He knew there was something. He could always tell. Sometimes he could even pin point the reason without having to hear it from her first. Though right now, that wasn't the case. All he could tell was that she looked worried, concerned, sad. Hopeful though, too, which was even more confusing to him. He could see a little sparkle of hope in her eyes. It didn't make sense.

Another minute or so of silence passed by. The only noise coming from Lorelai's fork as it scraped agianst the plate. Luke couldn't take it anymore.

He sighed. "Maybe we should go home," he said dejectedly.

"What?" Lorelai asked as she looked up at him in surprise.

"I thought you were okay with this. I thought you were having a good time, but you're sick of being here, right?"

Lorelai's confusion grew as she put her fork down. "Who said I was sick of being here? I love it here," she said simply.

"Then why aren't you eating? And you've barely said anything all morning," he explained.

Lorelai sighed. "It's just... not healthy," she said, not knowing how else to explain.

Luke's brows furrowed further. "Since when do you give a rat's ass about being healthy?"

"Since my carelessness killed our baby just weeks ago. Or have you already forgotten about that wondeful day," Lorelai said as she rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, I haven't forgotten," Luke said gruffly.

"And you went without a glove last night and I went without a pill... we could have made a baby last night," she said softly as she looked up at him. Luke now understood that little shimmer of hope that reflected in her baby blues.

"Right, right," Luke nodded as he quickly stood up to grab her plate. "Man, I'm an idiot. What was I thinking?" He scolded himself as he threw the food in the trash. "I'm sorry, Lorelai. I didn't even realize," he said sincerely.

Lorelai smiled as she shook her head. "It may be nothing, but, you know, maybe, just incase," she shrugged. "I want to be careful this time."

Luke nodded. "You're still hungry though, right? You only had toast, you have to still be hungry," he said while turning to the fridge. "Egg whites? Turkey bacon? Sound good?" He asked.

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah."

_Later_

"Carefull," Luke warned as he helped ease her into the canoe. "Maybe we shouldn't do this," he winced as she sat down. He didn't have any life jackets or anything and although they both knew how to swim, he just didn't like the thought of putting her at any unecassary risk. Especially considering what could be happening inside of her.

"Why?" She frowned. "I want to see the water," she said while pouting as she pointed to the lake.

"Yeah, but..."

"What?"

"Just- don't fall in," he warned firmly.

Lorelai grinned. "Aye, aye, captain," she said while saluting him.

Luke rolled his eyes as he stepped in and sat down on the bench across from her. He then pushed away from the dock and started paddling.

"Can I help?" Lorelai asked as they started to work themselves deeper into the lake.

"With what?"

"I wanna use one of those stick thingys," she said while pointing to his paddle.

Luke smiled as he nodded to the other one that sat next to her. "Go ahead."

Lorelai smiled excitedly as she reached for the paddle and held it out to the water.

"Other side," Luke said quickly. He didn't want them going around in circles.

Lorelai quickly swumg the paddle over to her other side and puased for a minute to watch Luke. Back and forth, back and forth, is all it seemed to be. With a nod that she got the basic concept, Lorelai started the motion with her eyes glued to the clear water as the paddle pushed bits and bits of it away.

"Good," he complimented her. "Just go slow," he warned gently. "And be careful," he added.

XXX

"Okay, no more," Lorelai grumped as she swung the paddle back into the canoe.

Luke grinned. Not even two mintues had passed.

"I'm gonna get carpel," she whined as she held her arm. "Or whatever it is that you get if you've been rowing for too long," she said with a frown.

"I don't know if a minute qualifies as too long," he said with a smirk.

"We'll I'll tell you. It does."

"We're almost there," he assured her.

Lorelai nodded as she leaned back a bit to get comfortable- well, as comfrotable as one could get on a wooden bench seat with nothing to lean their back on.

A minute or so of silence passed by. The steady rhythm of the paddle breaking through the water was like background music as Lorelai and Luke were both lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you think we did it?" Lorelai asked, her voice barely loud enough for Luke to hear as she kept her gaze on the water.

Luke sighed as he kept his concentration on guiding the canoe through the water. "I don't know," he said honestly, though his tone said so much more. He really hoped they had. For Lorelai's sake, for his sake. For everything.

And then they fell back into silence. Both of them praying for the same thing.

XXX

"Lorelai," Luke said, jarring her from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She asked while looking up.

"Look."

Lorelai peered around his body and her eyes widened at the clearing. They were pulled up to another dock and she visually followed the dirt path that led to a clearing in the woods. There, of course, were trees everything, but in the middle of everything was a grass covered hill.

"You want to go see?" Luke asked while holding out his hand.

Lorelai nodded mutely as he helped her up and they followed the worn path and then climbed the small hill to stop when it reached its peak.

"Nothing amazing or anything, but it's nice this time of day," Luke shrugged. "Better view and everything," he explained.

Lorelai nodded as she bent her legs to sit down on the ground, not even thinking about the dirt or the rocks or the grass that would surely stain her jeans. Her eyes stayed ahead of her and she smiled at the sky. It was still early. Early enough that the sun wasn't high yet and all these colors crowded the sky. Orange, pink, yellow, blue. She thought it was beautiful. She wished had a camera.

"Even better at night," Luke added.

Lorelai nodded as her eyes slowly trailed down the sky and to the water beneath it. Another lake.

"We could come back," she offered .

Luke nodded. "Yeah. If you want," he added.

He looked down at her curiously. She had her legs crossed and her arms wrapped around her tummy as she looked out in front of her. She had been unusually quiet all morning and although he knew she was worried- he was too- it was still concerning him.

He sat down next to her and Lorelai turned to smile at him. "This is nice," she whispered as she laced her fingers through his and then settled their joined hands on her thigh.

Luke smiled back and when she turned back to the sky, he blew out a quiet, releived breath.

_Later_

"Freezing, freezing, fricken cold!" Lorelai complained as she ran through the kitchen and down the hall.

Luke grinned as he heard her sneakers banging against the stairs in her hast to get to their room.

A sudden cold snap had blown through on their way back from the clearing. The temperature had dropped atleast fifteen degrees, which neither of them were prepared for. Though Lorelai- being the impatient and vocal one in their relationship- had complained all the way back, urging him to hurry up, it was a good thing that he did. He knew the lake would soon freeze up again.

Though Luke knew to expect the unexpected when it concerend Lorelai, he was still taken by surprise when, after they had left the clearing- having spent quite some time there- Lorelai seemed to be back to normal... well normal for Lorelai. She was talking, babbling on and on about everything. She even seem excited.

And then the cold winds came through and she wouldnt stop complaining about it.

Luke shook his head, a grin playing on his lips as he realized that he would never, no matter how hard he tired, be able to figure out his wife. Or probably any woman for that matter.

XXX

"Lorelai?" Luke called curiously as he walked into the bedroom. Almost ten minutes had passed since she went up to change.

"Yeah?" Her muffled voice called back from the bathroom.

Luke's brows furrowed as he walked around the bed and to the bathroom door. A giant cloud of steam clouded his vision when he popped his head in.

"You're taking a shower?"He asked.

"Very good. Now what color are my eyes?" She asked.

Luke sighed as he pushed the curtain open.

"If we weren't married, I'd yell at you for invasion of privacy, but since we are, get in here," she said with a grin as she squirted body wash into her hands.

"It's the middle of the day," Luke protested weakly as he couldn't keep his eyes from watching as she spread the body wash over her breasts and down her belly.

"So?" Lorelai challenged with a gleam in her eyes as she watched him watch her. "Showering in the middle of the day is very honeymoony; get in here," she said.

"Don't move," Luke warned before he darted out of the room to lose his shoes and get undressed.

He ran back into the bathroom not fifteen seconds later.

Lorelai laughed. "So I can see you naked, but I can't see the making of? The behind the scenes stuff?" She asked as he stepped into the shower and went to stand behind her.

"Hey!" Lorelai protested as he moved her away from the water. "You have your own," she pouted as she pointed to the other shower head.

"I can't clean you from over there," he said with a grin as he pulled her flush agianst his hard body.

"Water hog," Lorelai murmured as he bent to kiss her neck. He parted his lips around her skin, playfully niping at her, then gently laving his tongue over her soft skin. "What happened to cleaning me?" She whispered as she moved to give him better acess to her neck as his hands slid up her wet body to cup her breasts.

"I'll get to it," Luke assured her before tweaking her nipples with his fingers.

"Bad, bad, boy," Lorelai said, her voice breathless as his hands and lips worked their magic.

"Just trying to keep my wife happy," Luke smiled before trailing kisses along her shoulder as his right hand fell from her breast to travel down, between her legs.

All she could manage was an agreeing nod as her eyes flutteered closed and her head fell back agianst him as she felt his fingers playing over her clit.

"How am I doing?" He asked gruffly before pushing two fingers into her slippery walls.

"Luke," Lorelai moaned as she reached behind her to hold onto him.

"Not good?" He asked as he tried to pull his hands away from her.

"Move and you die," Lorelai warned as she clamped her hand around his, holding him to her breast.

Luke grinned as he worked his fingers inside of her and kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"So, so good," Lorelai muttered as he took her higher.

_XXX_

"What if I get, like, sperm overload?" Lorelai frowned as she sat in front of the vanity, pushing a brush through her loose curls.

"Sperm overload?" Luke asked like the idea was crazy. Which it was.

"You said sperm," Lorelai said through her giggles as she looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Jeez," Luke grumbled as he turned to the other room to get his clothes on.

Lorelai frowned. "Hey! I'm not done talking!"

"You're never done talking," Luke scoffed. "I gotta get dressed if you wanna go shopping," he said as he reached into his draw to grab a pair of jeans. "Unless you changed your mind?" He challeneged.

"No, no, no," Lorelai said quickly. "Go ahead and get pretty; I'm coming in anyway," she said before she put her brush down and left the room while starting to untie her robe.

"So as I was saying, before someone so _rudely_ walked away from me," she said pointedly before stopping at her dresser, "what if I'm already pregnant and your other sperm are fighting to win the race and laser guns are shooting everywhere and poor Stewie can't get in because my egg's already been spoken for, but they try and try anyway and it causes this whole big mess and then poor Stewie dies!" She exclaimed before throwing her hands up.

"Stewie?" Luke questioned. '

"Family Guy. You really need to watch T.V," Lorelai said with a frown. "And I'm not just saying that because I worry that you'll actually die with _all_ of your brains cells intact, but you're missing some good comedy, my friend," she said while turning back to her dresser.

"You watch enough T.V for the both of us," Luke said as he slipped his arms through one of his flannels.

"If only there were enough hours in the day," Lorelai sighed sadly as she let the robe fall from her body and reached to grab a bra and undies.

"Can't we go tomorrow?" Luke grumbled as he struggled to keep his eyes away from her. "Or you go without me," he offered.

"Oh no way, Jose. It's our honeymoon, babe; we're supposed to do everything together. Don't you want to carry my bags for me?" Lorelai asked as she turned to give him an overly bright smile.

"Can't wait." Luke rolled his eyes.

_Mall_

"Just ten minutes away from heaven. Who knew." Lorelai smiled as they walked through the doors.

"Like you've never seen a mall before." Luke shook his head sadly as she took his hand and laced her fingers through his.

"Okay, so I say we start with the list first and then do a victory lap through Victoria's Secret, huh? That should be fun for you," Lorelai smiled as she squeezed his hand.

Luke gave her a look. "What makes you think I'd have fun following you around a women's underwear store? It wasn't fun the last time and it won't be fun this time," he grumped like a little kid who wasn't getting his way. It wasn't exactly a good thing, being stared at by women who probaby thought he was a perv, especially since his fiance spent most of her time in a dressing room, leaving him alone.

"Ah, but this time I'll let you pick something out. Two things if you're a good boy," she tried to entice.

Luke thought about it for a minute.

"Fine," he gave in. "But no dressing room," he warned.

Lorelai frowned. "I have to try them on. Besides, don't you want a preview?"

Luke sighed.

"I'll sneak you into the dressing with me, sound good?"

"Ten minutes," he warned.

"Okay," Lorelai cooed to placate him. She kissed his cheek then started to lead the way.

_Later_

"A book is so predictable though," Lorelai argued as they walked into Borders, each of them carrying more then eough bags that held souvenirs for everyone back at home.

"It's also something you know she'll like," Luke reasoned.

"Well yeah," Lorelai shrugged. "But I don't want to become boring," she frowned as she started down an aisle. Something caught her eye before she could get very far.

Luke look at her curiously as she pulled a book from the shelf. He peered over her shoulder and frowned at the title.

"Isn't it too soon for that" He asked carefully.

"I don't know," Lorelai murrmured as she flipped through the pages.

"You could be, for all we know. Last night, or even today..." He trailed.

"Maybe," Lorelai said. "But its not always that easy, Luke," she warned sadly. "Especially going all these years without trying and being on the pilll and I'm almost forty," she finished bitterly as she suddenly pushed the book back in its place and turned to another aisle.

Luke sighed. He new that it could be a long haul. He knew they may end up needing help, and even with that help, that may not be enough.

His eyes lingered on the book for just two seconds more before he grabbed it and hurried to pay for it while his wife was picking out something for her daugher.

XXX

"Okay," Lorelai announced as she came from the store less than ten minutes later. Luke was waiting for her on a bench outside of the store. "Done with Rory. Ready to go home?"

Luke's brows furrowed. "I thought you had to go in there," he said while pointing to the store across the hall.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai sighed. "Forgot."

"We don't have to," Luke said quickly. Although a part of him did want to go in.

"No, let's go."

_Victoria's Secret_

"Lorelai, I'm not just gonna walk in there," Luke hissed. There were women everywhere. Turns out a Saturday afternoon wasn't the best time to be at the mall. Who knew.

"Well unless you've learned how to teleport yourself from room to room, then walking seems to be your only option," Lorelai answered smartly as she took his hand and led him through the dressing room and into a stall.

Luke sighed as he sat down on the bench.

"Don't look so happy." Lorelai rolled her eyes as she put her purse down next to him.

"Do you know how many people saw me come in here," he said while gesturing to the door.

"Nope, didn't get a head count," Luke answered shortly while hanging up her clothes.

"I shouldn't be in here," he groaned.

"Did I miss the, 'girls only,' sign?" She asked as she went to undo her jacket.

"That goes without saying."

"What's with you?" Lorelai asked as she turned around to face him with her hands braced on her hips. "You're about to see your wife, naked, trying on various different kinds of lingerie and you're complaining?" She asked incredulously.

"We could do this at home," he retorted.

"Fine then, we'll do it at home," she said while turning around to grab her purse.

Luke's face fell at the look on her's. "Lorelai," he said as he took her wrists to stop her.

"What?" She snapped, her tone saying that she wasn't in the mood for this. The book store kind of dampened her shopping trip.

"I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely. He didn't wasnt this, something so silly, to turn into a fight. "Guys would kill to be me right now," he said with a grin. Lorelai couldn't help a small smile as she rolled her eyes. "But they wouldn't be complaning." He shook his head while holding her gaze.

"Well you can be stupid sometimes," Lorelai shrugged.

Luke smiled. "Go," he whispered as he jerked his chin to the clothes. "And do the black one last."

"Saving the best for last?"

Luke nodded with a devious smile.

_Later_

_Cabin_

They had finished up at the mall and after buying three new pieces, (two of them black, one blue- his favorites on her,) they headed back. But not before stopping at the food store first. Luke had to stock up on the healthy stuff. It was a trip that Lorelai decided to sit out. She was determined to take better care of herself and going in there would be too much temptation.

"Why don't you go to sleep for a while. You were up early this morning," Luke suggested as he helped her from the truck.

"Mmm, dirty nap," Lorelai hummed as she leaned into him.

Luke smiled. "You'll be hungry when you wake up. Thought I'd cook while you sleep."

Lorelai's eyes lit up. "Oh, even better!" She cheered before turning to hurry inside.

Luke couldn't help but smile at her.

_Later_

"I feel like I'm on a diet." Lorelai frowned as she looked down at her food. Soup and salad. Soup with icky vegetables and salad without the good dressing.

"You wanted to start eating healthy," Luke reminded her as he slid onto the stool across from her.

"Well you could have eased me into it," Lorelai whined as she pushed the hot liqud around with her spoon. "You know, like, fewer fries then usual, more lettuce on my burger- that kinda thing," she finished with a sigh.

"Why don't you start with the meat and work your way to the vegetables," Luke suggested with a grin as he pointed his spoon at her soup.

"Damn, stupid vegetables," she grumbled.

_Later_

"I hate this part," Lorelai groaned as she buried her head into Luke's bare chest.

"Then change the channel," Luke grumped as he ran his hand up and down her back. He loved how soft her skin felt.

"You don't change a classic," Lorelai argued as she grabbed the remote from him.

"A classic?" Luke scoffed. "It was made, what? Last year? Two years ago?"

"Give it a couple of years; it's still a baby," Lorelai said before pressing her face back into Luke's chest. She really did hate this part.

_why did you call me darling?_

_I don't know you._

_What's going on here?_

_Am I supposed to know you?_

_Allie... Allie, sweetheart._

_No, no, no!_

_Hey, Allie, I love you,_

_stay with me, don't leave..._

_No!_

_Who are you?_

_I'm Noah, I'm Noah and you're Allie._

_What do you want?_

_What are you doing here?_

_Come on, baby._

_Don't come near me!_

_Don't you come near me!_

_Allie... Allie, l..._

_Help! Help!_

_Help me!_

_Calm down, Allie, calm down._

_No, no, not you!_

_Calm down, Allie! It's all right, sugar, __come on._

_No! Let me go!_

_It's all right, baby. Just calm down!_

_No! Leave me alone._

_Calm down, Allie, it's all right._

_Somebody help me!_

_Now calm down._

_Help!_

_Doctor!_

_Talk to me._

_Somebody help me!_

_Calm down!_

_Give her two cc's._

_No! No!_

_Calm down, Allie!_

_Calm down, Allie, yes._

_One, two..._

_...three,_

_Allie, it's all right. It's all right._

_Okay, okay, okay._

_Okay, now take a look._

_Let's take a look._

_One... oh, she's fine._

_Good. Just breathe._

_She's fine. She's fine._

_Stay calm, just breathe_

_in and out, come on._

_Relax..._

_You're going to be okay, Allie._

_You're fine, honey._

_Shh..._

"Even just hearing it." Lorelai sighed as she peaked her head up at the T.V. "It's so sad. They went years without eachother and then finally, they get back together and everything seems great. They're living their lives together, they're happy, and then she gets alzheimers. She dies not remembering. She won't remember what they had, what they did... her own kids..." Lorelai's voice trailed as she looked up at Luke. "Just so you know, I don't have a coupon drawer. Or can," she added.

Luke smiled as he wrapped his arms tighter around her body and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know," he said softly.

Lorelai nodded. She held his gaze for a moment longer before turning back to the T.V.

"What if I can't remember? Lorelai whispered. "What if something happens to me and I can't remember?" She feared as she watched Noah walk down the quiet hall, on his way to Allie's room. "I'm not a good writer, Luke. I don't know if I'd be able to do what Allie did," she said sadly.

Luke shook his head. He wanted to argue, to tell her that nothing like that would ever happen to her, but he knew that that wasn't what she needed to hear right now.

"Then I'll tell you, Lorelai. I'll tell you our story. Everday," he said firmly. And he would.

"Like Noah?" Lorelai asked as she looked up at him.

He nodded. "Like Noah."

Lorelai's lips spread a smile and Luke did better than matching the curve of her lips as he leaned in to kiss her cheek while pulling her naked body closer to his- if that were possible.

Lorelai managed to look back just in time to see Noah and Allie fall asleep together. Or ever better, die together. That's what Lorelai liked to think. Though it was sad, after everything they've been through, she liked the thought of them leaving the world together. She knew she could be so lucky to die with the one she loved. To die with Luke holding her.

_Next Morning_

"Damn work," Lorelai cursed as she threw her bag into the bed of the truck. "Stupid Michel and his stupid vacation," she complained as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Luke grinned. "Never thought I'd be dragging you outta here kicking and screaming," he said as he passed her to load the last bag.

"Honeymoon's aren't supposed to last a weekend," she said with a frown. "We got gypped. This wasn't even half a honeymoon."

Luke shrugged. "We can come back next weekend if you really wanted to," he said easily.

Lorelai turned to him with furrowed brows. "We can?"

"Yeah." Luke nodded. "Michel'll be back on Friday, right?" Lorelai nodded. "Lane and Casear can handle the place for a few days. As long as it's still standing when we get back."

"It's not like you left Kirk incharge," Lorelai reminded him darkly.

"Never," Luke deadpanned as he reached to open her door for her.

Lorelai sighed. "Thanks," she relented as she got in.

Luke nodded before closing her door and quickly running around to his side.

"Bye_, _bye, Jack," she said sadly as she waved her hand at the cabin while Luke pulled out from the drive.

Luke smiled, taking her hand as they drove down the street. "Don't worry, we'll be back," he said.

"You rythmed," Lorelai giggled.

Luke rolled his eyes.

_(stayed tuned for the epilogue)_

**Please Please review!**


	16. It's all Good

**Authors Note- **

It's been a great run! I'm very proud of this story and I want to thank everyone who stuck it out with me. Everyone who always reviewed(you know who you are,) thank you!!!! And now this wraps up this story. I may do a sequel in the future, but for now, I have other projects to focus on. So once again, thank you to everyone who supported this story!! It's much appreciated!! :D

And a thank you to Sarah, for beta-ing this chapter!!! You rock!!!!

**Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Thing**

**Epilogue: It's all Good.**

_Late May_

"Mom, I'm sure Lane will understand!" Rory tried to assure her mother from the doorway of her parents' bedroom.

"I don't care if she'll understand! I'm not missing this!" Lorelai mumbled grumpily as she leaned back against the cold wall.

"Don't bother trying," Luke said quietly while walking passed Rory on his way into the bedroom as he worked his tie around his neck.

Rory sighed. "Can I, uh...?" She asked while gesturing to the room.

Luke nodded. "You don't have to ask if the door's open."

Rory shrugged. "I have manners; don't know where I got 'em from, but I have 'em," she explained with a grin.

"Hey! It's not like I pee with the door open!" Lorelai yelled from the bathroom, wanting the credit she deserved.

"Maybe I should go in," Luke grimaced. "We'll meet you there," he assured Rory.

"Taking one for the team. Very brave of you," she said solemnly while giving him a pat on the arm.

Luke rolled his eyes. Rory waved her stepfather goodbye, then turned to leave. He straightened up, tightened his tie, took in a breath, then walked slowly and carefully to the bathroom.

"Lorelai?" He called as he popped his head into the room.

"G'way," her mumbled voice called. She had her face buried in her hands.

Luke's face fell as he walked further into the room. He squatted down next to his wife and cautiously put his hand on her thigh. "Lorelai, we can always miss the wedding and try and make the reception," he offered. Lorelai shook her head while keeping her face hidden."Lorelai, talk to me," Luke begged as he reached to rub his hand up and down her back.

"Don't feel good," she groaned while keeping her head down. The position seemed to somewhat control things. For a while anyway.

"Let me carry you inside so you can lay down."

Lorelai refused. "Have'ta get ready," she grumbled.

"We have some time," Luke said softly before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. He then eased his arms underneath her body to get a good bridal style grip before standing up and carrying her to the next room.

"Luke, no, I have to finish my makeup," she protested weakly as he eased her down onto the bed. She sighed as her head fall against the pillow. "And if I didn't feel like I was about to pull an exorcist right now, I'd get up," she declared before grabbing a pillow and pressing it to her face.

"I'm sorry," Luke apologized as he rubbed his hand up and down her bare leg.

"No you're not," Lorelai argued. "You wanted me knocked up."

"I wanted you pregnant," Luke corrected firmly. "So did you," he reminded her.

Lorelai sighed as she threw the pillow down. She reached her arms out to Luke and the moment he was close enough, she pulled him to her, though he kept careful to keep his weight from her body as she held her arms tight around his neck. Lorelai closed her eyes as she leaned the side of her face against Luke's while trying to fight the urge to puke all over him. Luke remained silent as she held him. He worked his fingers through her hair, knowing that the motion would always calm her whenever she was upset. After a minute or so, Lorelai loosened her hold enough so Luke could pull away to find her eyes.

"Okay?" He asked, hopeful. Lorelai shook her head as her lips were pouting at him. "Lorelai, I know you want to go, but you're not gonna be happy if you're feeling sick all day," he tried to reason.

"I don't care. And it'll go away. It always does," she said as she swung her legs over the bed. "I'm going to throw up, brush my teeth, line my eyes, and then we're going," she warned as she stood up. Luke sighed as he watched her walk away. Most of the time it went away. But not always.

_Church_

"How much time?" Lorelai asked hurriedly.

"Two minutes," Luke called after glancing down at his watch. He ran around the car while buttoning up his jacket and ended up meeting Lorelai just as she was starting the stairs.

"You know," Lorelai started in a whisper as they walked through the church, "I remember the day I met Lane. It was Rory's first day in kindergarten and she insisted on wearing my _Chic and the Man_ T-shirt, which I thought would either elicit confused shrugs, or label her as the weird 70's sitcom kid," she explained with a smile as she turned down an aisle. "And we walked into the classroom, and Lane came running up to her and offered to share her crayons with her and I was so grateful cause I thought that even if Lane turns out to be a psycho, bad-seed serial killer kid, at least Rory had a friend. Who knew it would turn out to be a life-long friendship."

Luke shrugged as he turned to grin at her. "Well, they're young. There's plenty of time for them to have a stupid fight and screw it up."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Nice." The church quieted as the minister called every one's attention. Once the guests were seated, the man started the ceremony..

Lorelai turned to look at Luke as he started speaking. "This is the first one of Rory's friends to get married," she awed.

"Yeah," Luke agreed. "You know... Rory could be next." He struggled with the thought and the words.

Lorelai's eyes widened as the realization hit her. She turned to the altar and couldn't help but frown at her daughter, who was her best friend's maid of honor. "Yeah," she said. "She could."

_Later_

"Nice, huh?" Lorelai smiled as everyone clapped for the new bride and groom, who were walking through the flying pieces of confetti.

Jackson nodded. "Short, sweet and in a language I don't understand. Just the way I like 'em," the man smiled.

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded. "And the dress; I did a kick ass job, if I do say so myself," she with a grin.

Sookie laughed. Luke rolled his eyes, but he unconsciously pulled Lorelai closer to his side, spreading his hand out over her growing stomach. And Jackson reached for his cell phone.

"We've gotta check in with the babysitter. She's seventeen, sweet as can be, perfect student, references up the wazoo. She seems absolutely perfect in every way."

"Well, she's probably a crackhead." Lorelai shrugged.

"Jeez," Luke groaned.

"Thank you! Sookie exclaimed as she took Jackson's hand and then turned to hurry to a quiet spot.

Lorelai blew out a breath. "I'd say lets to find a bar, but little no-name here puts a damper on that plan." She frowned down at her stomach.

"Come on, crazy lady," Luke smiled as he took her hand.

XXX

"Hey! Mom! Luke!" Rory called as she jogged to catch up with them.

"Hey, sweets," Lorelai smiled before kissing her daughter's cheek.

"I was very proud of the lack of heckling coming from your section," she praised them.

"Yeah, yeah, we were real good. Now where's the food? We've been circling around forever and we can't find it," Lorelai complained.

"Not here yet," Rory said. Lorelai frowned. Her body turned in a circle, doing a 360 when something caught her eye. Men were setting up food trays across the street.

"Than what's that, Liar McLiarson?" Lorelai asked with a pointing finger at the table.

Rory followed her mother's arm. "Oh, that food isn't for you."

"What? Hold on! Is this because I'm pregnant? I'm married now! I've got the ring and the guy to prove it!" She exclaimed as she gestured to Luke.

"But you're not Korean," Rory pointed out with a grin as suddenly, Lane's family went barreling through the food line, wiping out everything in 30 seconds flat.

"Huh. So that's what a crowd of hungry Koreans looks like when its feeding time," Lorelai said thoughtfully.

The three of them watched as Lane's friends and family went through the line, stopped to give Lane and Zach money, and then run off to their cars. Lane and Mrs. Kim shared a few words afterwords, and after they hugged goodbye, Lane turned to give Kirk the thumbs up. The man stuck his head out from the truck his was sitting in to stick a 'Yummy Bartenders,' sign to the side.

"Roger, Wilco! Drop and stack it boy!" He yelled into his walkie-talkie.. Lane and Zach smiled at each other and were leaning closer to kiss when Lorelai interrupted them.

"Wait, wait, there's something wrong with your dress," she said as she reached to rip a part of the skirt off, making it shorter. Lane laughed and did a little twirl.

"Yes! My wife's got legs! So let's get this party started!" He cheered excitedly.

XXX

_Town Square_

"Thanks, babe," Lorelai smiled as Luke lowered a virgin martini on the table in front of her. She quickly finished dialing the numbers on her cell hpone, then pressed it to her ear as Luke sat down next to her.

"Yes, hi. Is Sookie or Jackson there? No. All right, well, just tell them Lorelai called. Thank you."

"Well?" Jackson asked anxiously.

"She didn't sound drunk at all."

"But she sounded like there was a guy there, right?" Sookie asked worriedly.

"No."

"What about a pimp? Did you hear a pimp?"

"Yes, I heard a pimp," Lorelai nodded solemnly. "But he sounded like he had a heart of gold!"

"I don't understand," Sookie frowned. "She's too perfect."

"Don't worry. I'm sure once the kids go to sleep, the pimps, drugs, and booze will all arrive," Lorelai waved off before taking a sip of her drink.

"Lorelai," Luke growled. "Don't listen to her," he told Sookie and Jackson.

"Yeah, I don't," Rory said with a grin as she came up to their table and sat down next to her mom.

"No, she's probably right! Damn you, Darla!" Sookie cursed as she stood up .

"Wait up!" Jackson called as he hurried after his wife.

"Oops," Lorelai giggled.

"Yeah. Oops," Rory laughed.

"I'll get 'em," Luke said as he went ot stand up, but Lorelai stopped him before he could.

"Let 'em go. They'll burst in there, fire Darla, and bring the kids back here. And then we'll have little servents to get our food when we don't feel like getting up."

"Child baring has made you lazy," Rory said with a grin.

"Hey! I was always lazy!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Neither one of them can reach the table."

"Oh! What are you waiting for, burger boy! Stop them!" Lorelai urged her husband. Luke sighed, be he quickly stood up to ran after them. Rory and Lorelai laughed at the scene. Luke had manged to stop Jackon, but Sookie was not a force to be reckoned with.

"Go! Go! Go!" Jackson yelled as Luke held him back.

"I'm coming kids!" The protective mom called as she ran up the walk.

_Later_

"Let me see the picture," Lorelai whined.

"No! You'll delete it!" Rory argued.

"Not if it's good."

"Will you two stop acting like five year olds," Luke scolded as he set their plates down.

"She won't let me see!" Lorelai accused as she turned to pout at her husband. Luke looked at Rory expectantly, waiting to hear her side of the story.

"She deletes every picture I take of her!" The younger Gilmore defended.

"No! Only the ones where I look like Rhonda."

"You never look like Rhonda."

"Occasionally I look like Rhonda. Don't I?" She asked while turning to Luke.

"How the hell should I know," he shrugged. "Just let her see so she'll stop whining," Luke pleaded with Rory.

"Fine," she gave in. "Here," she grumbled as she handed the camera to her mom. "If she erases anything, you're responsible," she warned Luke with a pout. One just like her mother would always pull. The man grinned as he dug a fork into his salad.

"Wow, you have a lot of pictures," Lorelai awed as she scrolled through each one.

Rory shrugged. "I like proof. It's the journalist in me."

"Whoa, whoa, is that who I think it is?" Lorelai asked, her eyes widening at the boy Rory was standing next to.

"Um, yeah." Rory nodded.

"Spill please."

"Who is who?" Luke asked curiously as he peaked over Lorelai's shoulder. "Oh, Jess," he nodded before going back to his food.

"Wanna tell me why he ditched the leather jacket for a blazer?" Lorelai asked.

"It comes with the job, which you know about."

"Right, right," Lorelai nodded. "Wanna tell me why you're with him?"

Rory sighed. "Jess's work had an open house and he invited me to come. So I went."

"God. I didn't know you were seeing Jess. I thought you were still with Logan," Lorelai said, her tone showing that she was hurt that her daughter didnt tell her this.

"I'm not seeing him, we're just friends," Rory said.

"And Logan, does he know?"

"Logan's in Costa Rica," Rory explained. She didn't see anything wrong with visiting a friend.

"Huh."

"Nothing happened!" Rory said, knowing what her mom was thinking. Lorelai narrowed her eyes.

Rory rolled hers. "Mom."

"Rory! Speech time!" Gil yelled from behind the mic where the band had just finished up a song.

Rory quickly got up, snatching her camera back from Lorelai and then zig-zaging around tables to get to the stage.

Lorelai sighed as she leaned back against her chair. "Did you know about that?" She asked after turning to Luke.

"The open house?" He questioned. She nodded. "Yeah, but things were busy that day. Work," he explained.

"You had off from the work the 20th," Lorelai murmured as she leaned into his chest. "Thank you," she whispered while looking up at him to kiss his chin. Luke nodded while giving her a smile as he wrapped his arms loosely around her belly. They had had a doctors appointment for the baby that day. He wouldn't have missed it for the world.

" '... and his ears don't stick out like Roddy Winstein's do. I will love him forever, no matter what. See you at Brownies. Love, Lane.' I'm sorry, Lane, I just thought that Zach should know that in your heart, he will always be second to Alex Bacchus and his well-proportioned ears," Rory finished with a grin.

"It's true," Lane agreed.

"And so my point is, I love you, Lane. Congratulations to the bride and groom!" Rory cheered as she held up her glass for a toast. Everyone quickly followed suit.

"You having fun?" Luke whispered before kissing his wife's forehead.

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded sleepily. "I'm gonna go up there before someone steels my turn," she said as she moved from his body. Luke nodded, released his hold on her and watched as she walked away.

"Bathroom?" Rory asked after sitting down.

"Speech."

"Oh." she nodded. "Right."

"Yup." Luke nodded. He forked another tomato into his mouth, chewed, swallowed, then looked to his step daughter. "So, uh, Logan's in Costa Rica?" Rory nodded. Luke nodded as well. He took in a breath. "You, uh, you know, serious about him?"

Rory shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"Serious enough for, well... this?" He asked while gesturing to their surroundings.

"Oh, God no," Rory quickly dismissed that thought away.

Luke blew out a relieved breath. "Good."

"Good?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, good. You're young. You want to be a journalist. You want to travel around the world. You can't do that married," he warned seriously.

Rory grinned. "I know," she nodded. "I'm not walking down the aisle anytime soon," she assured him.

"Good." He said with finality and Rory smiled.

"Lane, Lane, Lane," Lorelai started as she looked at the bride. "I can't believe I'm standing here, at your wedding, giving a toast, but I am so incredibly happy for you. I still can't believe you're twenty-two and all grown up and in a band and married and its just so amazing. I've known you since you were a little kid and let me tell you, the day you offered to share your crayons with my weird little daughter was the best day of my life." Everyone laughed. "You were always there for Rory. You were her partner in crime when I wasn't, and I'll never forget that. You two grew up together. I watched it happen, and it was just so amazing. I'll always see you as a daughter and if Zach ever gets out of line and you need a sympathetic place to crash, you know my couch is yours. To Lane and Zach!"

"To Lane and Zach!" Everyone repeated. Lorelai smiled as she left the stage and the sounds of Brian introducing who was up next trailed behind her.

"Thank you so much, Lorelai!" Lane smiled as she hugged her best friend's mom. "That means a lot."

"You're welcome, sweetie," she smiled. "And," she started while taking a step back. "See this?" She asked while gesturing to her stomach. Lane nodded. "This is what happens when you let him fly solo," Lorelai warned.

Lane laughed. "I am so not ready to be a mom."

"Well yes, it would be kinda hard to rock out on the drums with a baby clamped to your boob." Lorelai replied with all the seriousness she could muster.

"Oh yeah," Lane nodded.

"So don't forget, no glove no love."

"Only you would come out and say that," Lane giggled.

"I am special," Lorelai said while giving a cheeky smile. "And hey, I'm just trying to be a mom," she smiled while holding her hands up.

"Right, right, I have two," Lane nodded.

"Yes, and this one isn't ready to be a grandma," she said pointedly. She knew, like Rory, that Lane had big dreams to chase before she could become a parent. She was too young, too driven, to have that responsibility yet.

Lane grinned. "Duly noted," she said.

"Good," Lorelai smiled. She kissed the girl's cheek before turning back to head for her table. On her journey, she accepted the compliments for her speech and questions about her pregnancy and answered/thanked everyone on her way.

"Hey. Miss me?" Lorelai asked as she pulled out her chair to sit down.

"For the whole ten minutes that you were gone? Like crazy." Luke nodded.

"I'd comment on your oh-so-subtle sarcasm, but I'm too tired," Lorelai yawned as she leaned her head on Luke's arm.

"You guys should go home. The parties almost over anyway," Rory said.

Luke nodded as he looked down at Lorelai. "You ready to go home?" He asked while running his hand up and down Lorelai's bare arm. Lorelai nodded as she yawned again. "Bye, Rory," Luke smiled as he and Lorelai stood up.

"Bye, Luke. Night, mom."

"Night, babe," Lorelai called sleepily as she followed her husband.

Music faded with every step and Gil's congratulating voice became a thing in the distance as the happily married couple of two months climbed into the truck.

"We need a lower car," Luke grumbled as Lorelai propped a heel up to hop in.

"You wouldn't let me fall," Lorelai said. Luke waited until she was settled on the bench before he jogged around to the driver's side. He got in, stuck the key in the ignition to start the car and the moment it revved to life, Lorelai was reaching for the knob.

"Stupid radio," she complained while flipping from station to station and hearing nothing but static. "You need a new radio."

"I need a new car," he corrected.

"Psht," Lorelai scoffed. "You wouldn't buy a new car."

"I wouldn't?" Luke glanced at her with raised brows.

"No," Lorelai said confidently. "This was your dad's. You won't get rid of it." Luke sighed as he took her hand. He weaved his fingers between hers then settled their joined hands on his lap.

"Fun night," Lorelai commented, her eyes looking out the window as they swung around the square.

Luke nodded. "I still think they're too young to get married," he said gruffly.

"I know." Lorelai smiled as she leaned against Luke's arms. She closed her eyes as a yawn escaped. "They're good together," she murmured. Luke nodded in agreement. "And don't worry 'bout Rory," she said, her body just moments away from surrendering to the sleep it was craving for.

"I know," Luke nodded. "She's gonna be a journalist first," he said firmly.

"Good," Lorelai said before giving in.

"Yeah," Luke said as he glanced down at her. "Good," he agreed while pulling her body closer. "Everything's good."

THE END!!

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
